A Hero's Will and Ambition
by I Ate Your Muffin
Summary: "Strive for a place among gods and you shall reach it." Izuku Midoriya's desire to be a Hero was so strong that it brought to the world of Quirks a power never seen before. A power so strong and unique that it will lay down the foundations for a new era of peace and prosperity. "The burden on his shoulders was great, but his will was greater." Slight AU and X-Over. Izuku/Harem.
1. The Power of One's Ambition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, nor I own the concepts of any other anime I use in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place. I would be enjoying my million-dollar yacht and hot girls feeding me muffins and tending to my perverse urges. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CH1: The Power of One's Ambition**

* * *

"I know that that no one is born equal…" muttered a four-year-old Izuku Midoriya shakily as he stood in front of the injured boy that was being bullied before he intervened. His small body trembled as he held up his shaking fists, green eyes wide in terror as he stood his ground. "But that doesn't give you the right to use your Quirk to harm others, Kacchan!" He shouted vehemently, his body language betraying his fear.

"Oi, Deku…" said an ash blond haired kid with red eyes as he started to grin evilly. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can or can't do, huh?!" He smacked one first into his other palm and the sound of a small firework resounded in the curiously deserted park as a small explosion resulted from the actions of the red-eyed kid.

Izuku shook his head in disbelief as he stared at his former friend. While Katsuki Bakugo had never been what you would call a nice kid, he never used to go out of his way to hurt and belittle others before his Quirk manifested. After that happened a few months ago Katsuki changed for the worst and now he never let any chance to bully anyone with a weaker quirk than him or with no quirk at all.

And while Izuku fell on the second category, as his own Quirk has yet to manifest, he was not about to stand aside and do nothing while Katsuki used his gift to hurt others. If there was one thing Izuku hated above all was when those with power preyed on those weaker than him. Being so young, he couldn't put into words but Izuku knew that with certainty. Those with the gifts of a Quirk should only use them to help others or humanity progress in general.

That was the reason why he stood in front of the defenseless kid, even though he was defenseless himself. Intellectually, Izuku knew that he didn't have a chance standing up to Katsuki and attempting to stop him from doing what he wanted to do. His heart and his sense of what was wrong and right, however, prevented him from listening to the recommendations of his brain to just run away and leave the situation be since it had nothing to do with him.

His morals told his heart to help the kid and his hear responded in the affirmative, forcing his brain to move his body in order to do what was right.

"You are worthless!" Yelled the chubby kid from his position on the air, his red bat wings being the reason why he could fly.

"Actually, he is quirkless. But it's basically the same!" Shouted the other kid, whose fingers on the left hand were stretched until they were lager than he was tall many times over.

Izuku grit his teeth as he shakily stood his ground. "My quirk has yet to manifest, that's true. But if you use your quirks to harm others then you don't deserve them!"

The two boys flanking Katsuki glared at him and the ashen blond-haired boy twitched, and his face contorted into an ugly scowl of anger and scorn. "You are overreaching, Deku!" He shouted before he shot himself forward, followed by his lackeys, and they began to hit Deku all over his body, making him cry in pain as tears leaked form the corner of his eyes. While this happened, the kid that Izuku was trying to protect quickly stood up and ran away without looking back.

Izuku saw this and while it saddened him that the kid ran away without hesitating to see if he could help him, he was still glad that he managed to help him. In the end, that was what mattered the most to him. To be able to help others. That was why he couldn't help for his quirk to manifest so he could become a hero. Even though he was the only kid his age in town whose quirk has yet to manifest, he was still hopeful.

Izuku suddenly covered his face and he shouted in pain as his arms were burned due to the small explosion caused by Katsuki's fist smacking against his forearms instead of his face which apparently was what he had been intending. Through the pain and his tears, Izuku lowered his arms a bit and he glared at Katsuki in defiance. Now that he was hurting too much to be afraid, Izuku could find the courage to consciously stand up to Katsuki.

For a moment, Katsuki faltered as he felt… something… that made the hairs of the back of his neck stand up as a shiver went down the length of his spine. He looked down at Izuku to see him glaring up at him from behind burned arms, his green eyes like steel as he grunted and cried due to the pain caused by the continuing strikes of the other two kids. A particularly nasty shot to Izuku's flank, however, maze Izuku close his eyes as he shouted in pain.

Katsuki shook his head before he glared at Izuku down at Izuku before he cocked his fist back, grinning evilly.

Now in a world of pain after being hit in the liver, Izuku wished for it to go away. As much as he wanted to help, like any other sane kid his age he disliked pain of any kind and when pain that was above of what could be endured the first instinct was to stop interacting with the cause of that pain. Since Izuku was being pinned down from all sides as he was punched all over, he couldn't get up an escape. Unknown to him, however, to escape from the pain he didn't need to escape.

As the desire for the pain to stop grew stronger the more he was hit, unknown to anyone there Izuku's skin began to slowly harden and darken beneath his clothes. That was unnoticed by everyone but Izuku as it was covered by his burnt and ruffled clothes. Izuku, however, distinctly felt how each hit became less painful and easier to endure.

' _I can barely feel their strikes and Kacchan's explosions feel like a normal punch, albeit warmer. Is… is this my Quirk?'_ Izuku wondered in delight only to shout in pain as he was once again hit with the same amount of strength as before. _'What?! No! Come back!'_ His plight when unanswered as he wished for his quirk to comeback and he once again had to endure a beating in the hands of Katsuki and his lackeys.

His attacker continued to pummel him without apparently noticing anything strange happening. And, as he was finally losing consciousness due to the amount of hits and the pain, Izuku Midoriya felt certain that for a moment there he felt his Quirk activating. He passed out and a pained smile appeared on his face, believing that he finally stopped being quirkless.

A few seconds later Katsuki and his friends stopped pummeling the unconscious form of Izuku. With a derisive scoff and spitting next to the unmoving body of the one he saw not even worth the air he was breathing, someone that was a waste of space, he turned around and walked away. His two lackeys laughing as they bragged to each other about the beating they just gave to Izuku.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"You better give up. It is impossible for you to develop a Quirk," said the doctor almost uncaringly as he stared, seemingly bored, at the young kid and his mother.

Inko Midoriya's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the way the doctor had so crassly said something that could possibly crush her dear son's spirit. Her eye flicked towards him and she gave a sigh of relief when she saw that he was more confused than anything else, though he was also speechless. She had taken him to the doctor to treat the injuries he sustained at the park for falling to the ground, that was he told her at least, while he was playing, and they had taken the opportunity to check why his quirk has yet to manifest.

"Is there something wrong with him, doctor? Other kids his age have already manifested their quirks and my Izuku is the only one in his kindergarten that hasn't yet…" she said, her voice sharp when she asked the question but turning worried as she continued speaking.

"Hmm," the Doctor hmmed in though for a second. "You are a fourth generation, if I'm not mistaken, right Madam? I am, of course, speaking in terms of 'Quirk'."

Inko nodded and she wiggled her fingers and the All Might figurine that had been resting in her son's lap came floating towards her. "Yes. I can attract small objects to me and manipulate them a bit," she explained. Her countenance darkened a bit and her eyebrow twitched in irritation again. "And my 'dear' husband can breathe fire." As much as she loved Hisashi, Izuku's father, his penchant for getting jobs abroad and only being home for a total of maybe two months per year was a source of anger for Inko.

The doctor nodded, and he motioned towards an X-Ray of Izuku's left foot. "The norm for a Quirk to manifest is four years old at the most. Your son has already reached that age a few months ago and he has yet to manifest his quirk. If you take a look at this, you can see that your son has two joints on his pinky toe. As Quirks began to manifest in people, the presence of a second joint in the pinky toe has been proven to be absent in those who have developed Quirks. This means that the chance for your son to develop a Quirk even as a late bloomer, of which there have been a few cases throughout history, is less than zero," he explained bluntly.

Inko resisted the urge to hurl the All Might figurine at him and she settled for glaring at him for the ungentle manner in which he was crushing her son's dreams. She turned towards her Izuku to assure him that everything was going to be alright and that she loved him with all her heart despite him not having a Quirk. Her eyes widened, however, when saw her gentle and polite son glaring heatedly at the doctor too. Huh, it seemed like he had inherited something more than her looks from her.

"You are lying!" He shouted with vehemence she had not witnessing from him. "I… I…" He hesitated for a moment and Inko's eyes widened further when she saw the guilty expression on his face before he turned towards the doctor. "These injuries weren't the result of me falling while I was playing. A kid that had no quirk like me was being bullied by other kids with quirks. When I stepped up to help him they focused on me and beat me up. When that was happening I for a moment felt their hits weakening. Even Kacchan's explosive punches only felt warm against my skin for that moment! That had to be my Quirk."

The doctor stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. "That's impossible. You were just imagining things, I assure you," he said uncaringly.

Already fed up with his attitude, Inko sharply stood up before she grabbed Izuku's hand and gently pulled him off his own chair. "That's quite enough, doctor. Thank you for time. I will leave your payment with your secretary at the front door," she said stiffly before bowing slightly. Pulling her son along with her, she left the doctor's office.

As he was being dragged away, Izuku turned around and glared at the doctor. Said doctor locked eyes with Izuku for a moment and he shuddered as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Everything went back to normal when the mother and son duo disappeared behind the door that was closed with more strength that was strictly necessary. Shaking his head at the odd occurrence, the doctor turned back to his work.

In his haste to be done with them, the doctor never noticed that the X-Ray images were just a tad darker than what they were normally supposed to be.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Izuku… why did you lie to me about how you got hurt in the park?" Asked Inko not unkindly but with a certain sternness that told Izuku that should he lie to her again he was going to regret it the moment they got home.

Izuku faltered for a second before he looked down to his feet. "I… I didn't want for Kacchan and the other to get in trouble," said Izuku honestly. As much as he hated what Katsuki Bakugo had turned into after getting his quirk, he was still friends with the Katsuki Bakugo that didn't have a quirk. It was because of those fond memories that he didn't want to get his former friend in trouble.

Seeing the conflict in her son's eyes and knowing that kind of relationship he used to have with Katsuki, Inko sighed with fond exasperation as she knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. "Being so noble is something worth admiring, Izuku, but if you don't let Bakugo-kun learn that his bad actions have bad consequences then he is never going to learn that what he is doing is wrong. And if he doesn't learn that soon then he will eventually mess with someone that is not going to take his bullying, someone that will strike back harder than even he could handle."

Izuku looked up at his mother as she told him this and as he analyzed her words he nodded in understanding and acceptance. Izuku was smart enough, even at his age, to understand what she was saying. For a moment, he wished he could be the one to teach Katsuki the wrongness of his ways, but the fact that he couldn't control his own quirk and his surprising lack of interest of renewing his friendship with him lead up to his decision of just letting him be. If his mother was right, Katsuki would learn eventually. He just hoped that when that time came it wouldn't be with dire and permanent consequences for him.

Seeing that she managed make her son understand, Inko smiled, though if one looked closely enough one could see how strained it was. While Izuku was unwilling to let Katsuki be punished for his bullying, Inko had a very different opinion on the matter. It seemed like she was going to have a talk with Mitsuku very soon…

She made a mental note of that for the near future and instead focused on the other thing she wanted to speak with her son. "Earlier on you insisted on your Quirk having developed despite the… esteemed… doctor claiming otherwise using the results of your test as proof," she prompted him to elaborate without actually asking him to do so.

And Inko wholeheartedly believed her son when he said that he finally developed his Quirk. Izuku was not a liar fire and foremost and secondly, if there was something she knew her son dared not to joke about was about Quirks and being a Hero. So, there was no way in hell that her son was lying when he said that his quirk developed. What did it matter what an asshole doctor said? When Quirks started to appear in humans they had two joints in their pinky toe so who was he to assure with one hundred percent certainty that her Izuku couldn't develop a quirk when he had two joints on his pinky toes too.

To her, Izuku developing a quirk despite everything pointing to the impossibility of it was more plausible than it not happening simply because he said so.

Izuku's eyes brightened and he smiled in excitement as he made tiny fists with his hands. "I don't really know what my Quirk can do, but I definitely felt it. When Kacchan and the others were hitting me, I felt their punches starting to lose power and in Kacchan's case his explosive punches only felt warm a just a bit stronger than the others." He paused for a second before smiling sheepishly. "Um, the weird thing is that it only lasted for a few seconds before it went away and it didn't come back no matter I wished for it do so."

Inko nodded in understanding before she stood up and smiled kindly at him. "That's because you went about it the wrong way. Wishing for your Quirk to work is not going to make it work. To use your quirk, you must recreate both what you were feeling and what you were thinking the moment it activated. For example, when I use my quirk I don't think 'Attract it to me' but rather 'I want it here'. Your Quirk is a part of you, and as such, you must use it as if it was your legs when you are walking, instead of how you use your fingers when deliberately want to grab something. Did you get that?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah!" He said before he closed his eyes and thought back to what he was feeling the moment he felt his Quirk activating. He remembered vividly. Katsuki and his friends pummeling him to the ground, hurting him beyond everything he had felt. He remembered feeling glad that it was him who was being attacked and not the other defenseless kid and feeling satisfaction at doing what was right. He remembered block Kacchan's punch and glaring at him defiance, feeling and seeing how uncomfortable Kacchan looked when they locked eyes.

Then he recalled the shot to his kidney and how much it had hurt and how much he wanted the pain to stop. That was exactly when the punches that were being reign upon him started to hurt less and less. With this in his mind and knowing what he had to do thanks to his mother's explanation, Izuku focused on remembering how much he was hurting and how much he had wanted for the pain to go away and to not reach him.

"Izuku!"

Hearing the ecstatic tone in his mother's voice he opened his eyes to see that she was grinning from ear to ear and that she was excitedly pointing at his hands. He looked down to where they were at chest level and he gasped in happiness when he saw that they were covered in a black substance that had a shine to it. It went from the tip of his fingers to just past his wrist. As he lost focus he saw the black substance starting to recede but now that he knew how it felt he managed quickly regain it again and it stopped receding into his fingertips.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as he looked at his hands. He opened and close them, expecting to meet some kind of resistance when he did so because the black substance that now covered them looked extremely sturdy. His eyes widened when he felt nothing like that. As a matter of fact, he felt just like he normally did except for the… energy, for a lack of a better word, the he felt going from everywhere on his body to the substance that now covered his hands.

"It looks like some kind of… armament?" Mused Inko as she looked at the shiny blackness that were he son's hands. She tried to ignore the feeling of the hairs of her arms and nape of the neck standing up to attention the moment Izuku began to use his Quirk. It seemed like there was something more to it than the very cool and sleek looking black substance that was covering his hands.

Izuku nodded his head slowly as he continued to flex his hands in wonder. "Yeah. But I can feel this energy going from all over my body in order to maintain this… armament. I think that rather than my Quirk being this black thing covering my heads, it's rather the energy used to maintain them. I wonder…" He trailed off when he suddenly gasped as the energy cut off abruptly. He felt to the ground in exhaustion and he panted as he watched the blackness receding back into his fingertips and disappearing entirely.

"Hm, it looks like if you use it for too long you will tire, and you won't be able to use it until the energy you spoke off replenishes again," she mused aloud as she looked at her exaggeratedly panting son with an amused, but happy and proud, smile on her face.

Still, Izuku nodded his head, and he took a few seconds to gather back his breath. He slowly began to stand up. "Ugh, it feels like I was running away from Kacchan and the others," he muttered a bit dazedly as he wobbled a bit in place. He shook his head and managed to focus again. He perked up as he looked at his hands. "I can feel the energy used to call up the armament beginning to fill back up slowly. I wonder what I can do to increase the amount I have and how fast it replenishes. Also, what else can I do with this energy?"

Inko made another mental note, this one about getting Izuku out of his habit of muttering aloud since she knew it could be annoying to others. Gods knew how annoying it was to her when his father started to do it. "When you used your armament, I felt tense like when I was watching a horror movie and knew that something bad was about to happen, so maybe you can project the energy to intimidate others or something similar," she suggested and when Izuku nodded at her in understanding she continued. "However, since we know you can create some kind of armor, I believe the best thing for now will be for you to learn how to fight and increase your physical abilities in general. You will learn more about your Quirk as you grow."

With a wide smile on his face, Izuku gave an enthusiastic nod of his head. "Yes!"

Due to the times they were living in, neither Izuku nor his mother thought that his mysterious power could be something other than a Quirk. Even though Izuku's power could be trained as such because at the end of the day it was still a power that affected the physical world, which meant that its growth could be affected by mundane physical and mental methods of training. In spite of this, Izuku's power was not a Quirk. It was something much, much more. And its miraculous appearance was due to nothing more than the genuine and pure desire of a child to gain power in order to become a hero that defended others.

For as that famous saying goes…

It only takes the Will of a single man to change the world.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The next ten years for Izuku Midoriya were both informative and exciting.

Learning everything he could about his Quirk had been the best thing ever on his opinion. His quirk, which in a burst of sudden inspiration he had called Haki (Ambition), because of how it worked, its effects and properties, was very powerful. Haki allowed him to do three things: coat his body in a black substance that increased his strength exponentially and also worked like armor, sense everything around him within his available range as long as he was focusing on his five senses at the same time while channeling the power that course through his body and when he projected his power outside of his body he could impose his will upon others to either intimidate, terrify or just render others unconscious.

The reason why he had named his Quirk that way was because in order to use it he had to wish it with all his might to do whatever he wanted to do.

For example, in order to use the first aspect of his Quirk that was described above, which he simply referred to as Armament, he needed to think with all his might that he was not going to get hurt no matter what and that his physical strength was going to increase at the same time. It was a bit tricky to do so at the beginning, but after years of practice it was second nature for him to do so. Also, Armament was not just a substance that covered his skin, but rather everything that was seemingly covered with Armament, became Armament. It was the reason why it increased both his strength and defensive capabilities at the same time.

To sense everything around him, which he called Mantra, he had to focus on his senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch and even taste for some reason while channeling energy continuously through his body. When he was focusing solely on it he could detect everything in a radius of a whooping one thousand feet. He had a passive range of one hundred feet that he couldn't increase as much as he trained. In any case, the only time he was not aware of everything around him was when he was sleeping. Channeling his energy through his body constantly was something he did subconsciously after ten years of experimenting with and improving the usage of his Quirk. To actively use Mantra while doing anything else that involved conscious thoughts was beyond him no matter how much he trained too.

And finally, to project his energy outside of his body in order to intimidate, scare or knock someone unconscious, which he called King's Will, he needed to almost forcefully pull out his energy outside of his body while focusing on his intent. The only drawbacks of this aspect of his Quirk were the fact that the stronger the will of the recipient the more energy he had to put for it to have the effect he wanted and the fact that the more he used it the less powerful and efficient his other two aspects would be until he replenished the amount of energy he lost when he used King's Will.

After he consciously managed to manifest his Quirk, his mother enrolled him in a dojo that taught a number of martial arts of which Izuku had been able to choose from to better compliment his Quirk. Due to the properties of Armament, the best styles of martial arts he could learn Muay Thai, Judo and Tae Kwan Do. Thankfully, since the Dojo was a Mixed Martial Arts one he was able to learn the three of them technically at the same time. After ten years thanks to his dedication, work ethic and surprising natural talent for the martial arts he was a black belt on the three of them and he could seamlessly mix techniques of the three arts when fighting.

To train Mantra up and get used to the number of things he could perceive he took up meditation at the suggestion of the masters at the dojo when he explained to them what he could do. That lead to the discovery that the amount of energy had at his disposal increased faster when he trained both his mind and his body. This resulted in Izuku also focusing with the same dedication on his studies, much to the delight of his mother, who had feared that his formal education was going to fall on the back burner due to the focus Izuku put in developing his Quirk.

And finally, to train King's Will he employed the unwilling help of random animals at the park and the willing help of the other members of the dojo. It was thanks to this that he learned about the amount of power he needed for King's Will to be effective in proportion to the strength of the will of the target. It was easier to knock out, intimidate or scare a cat or a dog than it was to do the same thing to a kid his age. The same thing applied when doing it to a full-grown adult when compared to a kid his age.

Thanks to now having a Quirk, and one extremely powerful as his, Izuku changed a lot in his demeanor. Unlike Katsuki, however, Izuku changed for the better. He still had the desire to be a hero and defend anyone that couldn't do it themselves. He was still that noble kid that couldn't hold a serious grudge and wanted to help everyone to be the best versions of themselves, no matter it took. Instead, what had changed in him was his attitude and temperament. He was very confident in himself and what he was capable off thanks to what he achieved academically and in terms of martial arts and his Quirk. He no longer was prone to nervous breakdowns and it took _a lot,_ emphasis on that, to intimidate him or scare him, likely a side effect of using King's Will so much. Also, due to the nature of his Quirk and what he had to do in order to train it he sometimes could come up as headstrong and stubborn if he wasn't careful.

Because of how his Quirk worked and the fact that Izuku didn't brag about it, everyone else at first thought that he didn't possess one. Heck, even now people thought that he doesn't have one. At the dojo, Izuku adapted rules which dictated how and when he used his Quirk: 1) Fighting for the sake of fighting is strictly forbidden except when is for the purpose of sparring in order to practice techniques or to defend himself from unprovoked harm, 2) Never use the techniques you learned against those who can't defend themselves, 3) Be the shield for those that can't protect themselves and 4) If it was necessary, become the sword that strikes down the wicked with extreme prejudice.

This resulted in Izuku being extremely subtle when using his Quirk. He used Armament beneath his clothes to protect himself from those that attempted to hit them, only for them to harm themselves when they struck something that felt like steel. Thanks to his passive use of Mantra, he was never caught off guard and when anyone tried to bully someone weaker than them when Izuku was in the vicinity they suddenly found themselves terrified of their shadow. Because of this, they knew that Izuku had a Quirk of some kind, they just didn't know just its nature.

The only one who refused to believe this was Katsuki, who vehemently claimed that he would only believe it the moment Izuku showed it to everyone. And since that went directly against his code of conduct regarding his abilities, Izuku refused to do so. That never failed to anger Katsuki, who still though Izuku was a worthless/quirkless/delusional kid who was trying to compensate for something he was simply not destined for by learning martial arts. His anger and hatred for Izuku was such that even despite his admittedly observant and intelligent nature, he just couldn't see everything that pointed to Izuku having a Quirk. That, or he just refused to admit it.

Izuku didn't really care about what Katsuki thought. The Explosion Quirk User was just someone that Izuku couldn't stand because of his aggressive, aggravating, unpleasant and rude attitude. That, and the fact that Katsuki was not afraid of using his Quirk to harm others in a whim just rubbed him the wrong way. Yet, while he couldn't stand him, Izuku didn't hate him, so he just did his way to stay out of his way, but he refused to take any of his bullshit and backdown when a confrontation was imminent.

Truthfully, the only negative thing that happened to Izuku in the past ten years was when his mother and father got a divorce. His mother got sick of his father being more out of the house than in it and she decided to make it official and permanent. Inko had gotten used to it only being her and Izuku, and since the thought of her ex-husband filled her with irritation, the less said about the fights they had whenever he was home. In the end the best course of action was to end things before they said or did anything they would regret. That didn't affect Izuku too much since he barely knew his father. He just felt relieved that the man that aggravated his mother so much was out of their lives for good.

Now, Izuku was fourteen years old and the expectation and excitement in him grew more and more as there was less than a year left before he could apply for U.A. High School. This was the years he was going to focus the most in his studies and martial arts in order to increase the strength and effectiveness of his quirk as after ten years of experimenting and using it he has essentially mastered using it.

Truthfully, Izuku thought that this years was going to be like all the previous one albeit with him studying and exercising more exponentially, but that couldn't be farther from the truth since something that will change his life even more. Something that will send him in the path of becoming the greatest and strongest Hero in history.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, listen up! Since you are all in third grade now it's right time for you to think about your future," said the teacher with a flourish as he held a stack of papers in his hand. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I will now distribute your career aspiration documents but at least, for the most part, you all have the ambition of being heroes, right?" He asked with his grin turning dreamy as he threw the stacks of paper into the air.

The response of his class was a roar of approval as everyone gave a demonstration of their quirks. The notable exception was of a boy with spiky and curly black hair that had green highlights which curiously enough matched the color of his eyes. This was Izuku Midoriya, the one with the highest grades in class and someone over whom there were still debates on whether he had a quirk or not. He was calmly writing on his notebook as he ignored the ruckus around him with seemingly practiced ease.

Izuku was tall for his age, only lacking a few inches to reach six feet, and that was thanks to both the amount of exercise he did on a nearly daily basis and good genes. And it was thanks to only the former that he didn't look like a twig. While his uniform covered it for the most part, it was obvious to anyone that looked at him that Izuku was very muscular without being overly so. He was a fair bit bulkier than an Olympic swimmer but was farm from a being a bulging and lumbering mass of muscles. He was the perfect mix of power and speed. [A/N: Think of Scott Adkins in the Undisputed movies.]

Due to having just the minimum amount of fat in his body to be healthy, Izuku's face was narrow the freckles on his cheeks were a bit more pronounced on his cheekbones because of this. When he was relaxed, just like now, his eyes would stay in that normally roundish shape but when he was angered or focused they would narrow to the point it seemed the changed shape. Izuku didn't have the face of a male model, but he was far from being plain. As many would say, he was on this side of attractive.

"Well, well. I know that most of you have good quirks but bear in mind that using them outside of sanctioned establishments when you are a minor and don't have a Hero license," reminded the teacher kindly.

"Sir! Don't believe for a second that I am the same as the others here," barked Katsuki Bakugo with a derisive laugh from where he was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk. "It isn't my intention to be seen as the same as those with weak quirks."

Izuku's eyes flicked towards him for a second before he shook his head with a frown and went back to writing on his notebook. The only thing about Katsuki that had basically changed was everything that made him Katsuki was enhanced tenfold. He had inevitably and thankfully outgrown his more nasty habits, thankfully, but he was still a very unpleasant person.

"What do you mean by that, Katsuki?!"

"Shut up, fodder! Behave as such!"

The teacher perked up. "Ah, yes. Bakugo-kun. You are going to apply to U. A. High School, yes?"

Izuku stopped writing, setting his pen next to his notebook as he did so, and he focused his attention on Katsuki.

"What? The best school for Heroes in all Japan? It takes a total score of 79 to enter this year, right?"

"And if that isn't enough, the entrance examination is the most difficult one too!"

Bakugo smirked when he saw that everyone else stopped glaring at him for his comment about them being fodder and were now looking at him with wide eyes full of awe and fear. "I'm not surprised that fodder such as yourself are quaking in their boots at the mere mention of U.A. High School. I will ace the entrance exams. I am the only one here that deserves to go there!" He proclaimed, standing up and sending his desk and chair to the floor in a heap.

With a savage grin on his face he continued his shouting. "I will even surpass All Might, and then, I will become the highest ranked hero of all! I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world!"

While everyone there stared at Katsuki with wide eyes due to his declaration, Izuku merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow before he sighed in exasperation with a shake of his head. He reached for his pencil to start writing again. He was planning the routine he was going to follow for the next ten months in preparation for the U.A. Entrance Examination. Since today was Friday, he had two other days to do so while just exercising as he had done always before he could start a more strict and demanding routine on Monday.

"Hm, now that we are talking about it, I believe that Midoriya-kun also wishes to enter U.A."

Izuku stilled at the words of the teacher and the sudden silence. He looked up and he was not surprised to see the conflicted expressions on the faces of his classmates. While everyone there, bar a few notable exceptions, knew that Izuku had a quirk of some kind, no one there knew if it was strong enough to deserve a place at U.A. There was also the fact that Izuku placed number one in the academic and physical aspects of the school's evaluations, so everyone there was unsure on how to react to that piece of news.

Well, everyone but…

"DEKU!" Bellowed Katsuki as he turned towards his desk with his brightly glowing palm raised above his head to make Izuku's desk explode along with that notebook of his in which he had been writing this whole time. "You good for no-!"

Katsuki was rudely interrupted when Izuku suddenly grabbed his wrist before it could go lower than the height of the top of his head when he was sitting. In his surprise, Katsuki released the explosion from his palm and the ball of fire and smoke resounded harmlessly on top of everyone's head. Katsuki gritted his teeth in discomfort when Izuku tightened the hold he had around his wrist while he pinned him down with his disapproving glare.

"As the teacher pointed out just a minute ago, we are not allowed to use our quirks outside of sanctioned establishments. That goes double for you, Bakugo, considering how… volatile… your quirk is," he admonished strongly as he released Katsuki' wrist from his grip.

Katsuki glared at Izuku as he gritted his teeth. "'Our' quirks?! You don't even have a quirk you stupid nerd! Martial arts is the only thing you've got and that ain't gonna make the cut and yet you are insulting me by trying to compete in the same league as me, huh?!"

Izuku shook his head. "I do have a quirk. Whether you feel insulted or not about me applying for U. A. is none of my concern nor the fact that I am applying should be of yours for that matter," he replied calmly.

Katsuki's fists began to smoke as he glared at Izuku with hatred. "What do mean by that?!"

"That you shouldn't use your more powerful quirk to try to intimidate others into not attempting to reach further than you out of fear having your massive and frail pride wounded when you eventually discover that there are those who have a vastly stronger quirk than yours," he replied, his tone calm but there was a hint of amusement in it too.

An artery pulsed in Katsuki's forehead as he snarled at Izuku. "What are you implying you shitstain?!"

The bell that indicated the end of that period and the start of the morning recess chose that moment to make its appearance. Izuku sighed and with a shake of his head he stood up, deftly collecting his utensils and grabbing his notebook which he held in his hands. It was in that moment when he noticed that his classmates and teacher had pressed themselves to the furthest wall of the classroom, so they could stay away of the argument, knowing that collateral damage could befall to those that strayed too close to them when they argued. He snorted in amusement and began to walk in the direction of the door.

"I'm implying nothing," he said simply before he grabbed the handle of the door, slid it open, stepped outside and closed it behind him without looking back. A few steps later he sighed in tired exasperation when he heard an explosion and a below of rage. Knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now he just continued walking towards the cafeteria. He was a bit hungry and he still had three fourths of a routine to plan out.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"NO! Stop that thief!"

Everyone turned towards the noise to see a vaguely humanoid shaped pile of mud with eyes and sharp teeth running away with a purse somehow held in his hand. "Catch me if you can!" He laughed, his voice sounding as disgusting as he looked.

A blond-haired man with a skeletal and sunken appearance walked out of a nearby supermarket and started to take in the situation.

"Someone is coming to deal with that dude, right?"

"He is just taking advantage of how busy mornings are to get away with what he wants. People who abuse their quirks are everywhere."

The overly skinny man's height and muscle mass suddenly increased as he transformed, and a grin appeared on his face. **"No need to worry! Why, you ask? Because I am here!"**

Everyone turned around to the sound of that bellowing voice only for their eyes to widen in disbelief and awe.

"Holy shit!"

"Now fucking way!"

"It's…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

' _Hm. The incident this morning with that sludge villain happened across the route I normally take home. Since it's been a few hours since it happened it should be clear by now. I don't to miss my daily run,'_ thought Izuku as he idly looked at his smartphone. With a nod of his head he locked his screen and slipped it into his pocket. He then stood up from his chair, picked up his backpack which he strapped to his back and began to walk towards the door of the classroom.

"Oi, Deku, where the fuck do you think you are going, huh?! I have unfinished business with you!"

Izuku paused and he turned towards Katsuki to see him stalking aggressively towards him. Those who have no let for their homes and were still in the classroom started to back away as they looked at them warily. Izuku huffed in annoyance and he used that to power up a mild King's Will with the intent to intimidate and put an annoyed glare on his face. "And I don't have to waste on those business of yours."

Katsuki took a step back, paled and shuddered before he caught himself. _'What the fuck?! Why am I backing away from Deku off all fucking people?!'_ He shouted to himself on his mind as he looked on with disbelief. As was the norm with him, anger started to build up. He refused to believe that he actually had a quirk. He never used it to his benefit. Never showed it off no matter the many chances he got to do so. Someone that didn't use their quirk, in Katsuki's mine, was either lying about it or was ashamed about how useless it was.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity to get away without wasting any more time, Izuku nodded at his former friend tightly. "Good day," he said simply before he hurried out of the room before Katsuki could waste more of his time. He smiled in amusement when he heard the angered shout and explosion a few seconds after he crossed the school's gate.

As he made his way towards his head, Izuku thought about what he had accomplished on planning his training routine. His goal for the next ten months was the increase the amount of energy he had at his disposal to use the three aspects of his quirk more effectively and for longer periods of time and to increase the speed and strength of his body without using his quirk, which would result in them increasing more when he used Armament.

Thankfully, he could accomplish all that by increasing the intensity of his training and the amount of time he spent at it along with increasing the amount of time he spent studying concepts new to him and meditation. Sadly, he was going to stop reading comics and playing videogames if he was going to have time to accomplish something worthwhile in the next ten months, but sacrifices must be made if one wanted to accomplish one's goals and Izuku was more than ready and willing to make those sacrifices.

Izuku arrived at his home, which was located at the top of a building that functioned as an apartment complex, and he went into his modest house using his own set of keys. "I'm home!" He announced as he took off his shoes and made his way to his room.

"Welcome back, honey. I'm in the kitchen!" He heard the voice of his mother yell from the direction she told him she was. He yelled back an acknowledgement to her just before he went into his room and closed the door behind him. His room wasn't big nor small and due to the discipline of conduct that was instilled in him by both his mother and his martial arts masters it was very neat and organized. Not even the number of posters of his favorite heroes that littered the room gave his room a disorganized feel.

Izuku left his backpack on top of his desk, right next to his laptop, and put his phone to charge since he was going to need the extra power in it for the next few hours. He then striped off his uniform and put in the basin that would indicate his mother that it needed washing. Not pausing for a second, Izuku went into his closet and pulled out one of the many sets of workout clothes he owned. Since it was the summer, he went with a sleeveless zip up shirt that had a hoodie, running shorts and sneakers that went above his ankles.

Izuku then exited his room and went to the kitchen where he found his mother typing on her own laptop while sitting in the kitchen table, documents arranged around her. After she got a considerable amount of money from her divorce, she looked into many investments plans she could follow in order to be able to provide for herself and her son without the aid of her ex-husband. It was even to that point that she didn't want him on their lives anymore.

Following those plans she had been very successful and she had enough money that she was never going to worry about it in the future and she could spend a considerable amount of it on a whim without too much thought. And in any case, neither she or Izuku desired fancy things or a lavish lifestyle and merely settled for buying things they needed and for their hobbies, which were collecting anything Hero related, videogames and a membership at the local gym for Izuku, and watching movies, reading books and getting the latest clothes for Inko.

Even though Inko was far from vain, she was still a woman and she liked to feel attractive even though she didn't have a partner nor interest in having one. It was the reason why she also had a membership at the local gym to which she frequented regularly. Because of that, Inko had hardly changed in the past ten years. Hell, if one asked someone that knew her from back there they would say she had gotten even more beautiful with the years.

"Hey mom," he greeted casually as he made a beeline for the fridge, where he procured a special drink that had the electrolytes necessary for him to get the most of his exercises. As he prepared his drink he nodded upwards in the direction of her laptop. "What are you working on over there?"

Inko waved one hand airily over her head. "Nothing much. I'm just comparing the income of Mitsuki's clothing shop from this year with the one from last year. I also need to check the current income and predictions of future incomes of the companies and business I have actions in and that is going to take me what's rest of the afternoon so that means we are probably going to have to order something for dinner."

Izuku's eyes lit up. "Can we get katsudon from Murayama's?" He asked hopefully. That was his favorite food and Murayama's had the best by far in the entire town. Also, it has been almost two weeks since he had any. He needed his fix ASAP.

Inko rolled her eyes with a snort of amusement. "Of course, we can, Izuku," she agreed easily. While she preferred curry, they had that a few days ago and she had to admit that Murayama's katsudon was divine. She peered at her son with curious eyes as he downed red drink that he claimed helped him with his exercises. "How was your day at school?"

Izuku finished his drink and he smacked his lips, enjoying the light flavor of strawberry of the drink he just drank. "Eh, you know, same old, same old. Had to spend the entire day switching from meditating and listening to the teachers drone about things I already know," he said with some annoyance and her lips twitched when one of the muscle on his cheek and forehead twitched in irritation as he continued. "And Bakugo was being his usual charming self today too. Man, it's getting harder and harder to not use my quirk to beat some sense into him." That would be going against his code after all.

"I have spoken to Mitsuki about it, but she isn't too worried. Bakugo-kun may act like that at school but she actually has a tight leash on him at home. He no longer picks on others with anything other than words and no one can deny that he has a genuine desire to be a hero. It might be for entirely selfish reasons, yes, but that's better than becoming villain, gods forbid," she said, actually shuddering at the thought of someone like Katsuki Bakugo becoming a villain with a quirk as powerful as his.

Izuku nodded easily in agreement. He could concede that point. "He is still annoying though. That temper and mouth of his are going to get him in trouble eventually," he said with certainty. The only reason why Izuku had not delivered the mother of all beatdown on Katsuki himself was because of his rules of conducts. Otherwise, he would've put the explosive blond on his place a long time ago.

"That's because of the ridiculous number of hormones going through his body right now," she said offhandedly. When her answer was silence, she looked up to see the raised eyebrow that Izuku was giving him and she snorted. "Don't even think of you comparing yourself to him on that matter. While you are the same age, the number of mental and control exercises you put yourself through every day make it only so your body is affected by those hormones. And don't let me get started on the effects of you working out." And Inko meant that. She might be his mother but she wasn't afraid to admit that her son was attractive. Her friends never failed to mention it whenever they got together. She knew that he was going to have to beat off girls with a stick in the very near future.

Izuku blushed at the pointed and appreciative look his mother gave him and he coughed uncomfortably into his fist. "Erm, yeah. Okay. Speaking of working out. Next morning I'm going to up the intensity of my routine. I only have ten months before I can apply for U. A. and I need to prepare as much as I can. So…"

Inko chuckled and nodded in understanding. "I'll make sure that all of your meals from Monday onwards compliment your new routine. Knowing you, you are going to work and speed and strength, right?" She asked, focusing back on her computer so she could make a reminder in effect to that.

"Yep," nodded Izuku. "Thanks mom. You are the best. I'll see you when I come back from my run," he said before wrapping an arm around his mother's head and bringing it into his hard stomach for a hug. She laughed as he did so and she hmmed in happiness when he bent down to give her a kiss on the top of her head. Izuku walked back into his room in order to get his smartphone and customized breathing mask.

He strapped his phone to his right bicep and then did the same with his mask, which went around his head and covered his lower face and ears. He loved this mask because it also had speakers that connected to his phone via Bluetooth, meaning that he could hear his favorite songs while he exercised. He then stepped out of his house, stretched for a bit the moment he reached the streets and started a slow jog after pulling the hood of his zip up shirt over his head.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku had been running for about forty minutes now and despite the fact that he was sweating buckets he wasn't tired, nor breathing harshly nor were his muscles aching. While that was mainly due to his incredible stamina, which he has been cultivating in the past ten years, it was also due to his breathing mask that allowed him to take in a larger concentration oxygen with each breath and the drink he had while he was speaking with his mother.

And if you included that he was currently listening to 'Eminem – 'Till I Collapse' he was actually having a really good time running as he thought about what other things he could include into his training routine and his quirk. For example, he currently was thinking on why whenever he listened to music using his headsets of the speakers of his breathing mask his passive range with Mantra was automatically reduced to eighty feet.

It was likely that since that aspect of his quirk used all five of his senses, cutting one of them off from the environment resulted the immediate loss of twenty percent of its effectiveness. It was the logical thing to assume. He was going to have to experiment further with that in the future. Perhaps that was the start on going on the right path on increasing the passive range of Mantra. While being aware of everything around you in a radius of even ten feet, and Izuku was capable of that ten times over, was enough to not get caught off war, the larger his range, the more time Izuku had to respond to what he was perceiving.

Izuku was currently going through a tunnel and he just passed a sealed sewer entrance when he abruptly stopped as he felt something moving very fast entering his reduced field of perception right below him. Not five seconds passed when suddenly, from the gaps in the lid of the entrance of the sewer, a disgustingly brownish green sludge began to rise. "What the…" He muttered, his voice muffled due to his mask.

The sludge coalesced into a disgusting mass that almost reached the ceiling of the tunnel and Izuku could make out a set of yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. "A medium-sized invisibility cloak was enough to give him the slip…" muttered the thing with a voice as disgusting as it looked. It finally caught sight of Izuku and its yellow eyes perked up with glee as it grinned evilly. "Oh, what a wonderful body you have!" It declared creepily before tentacles of sludge shot forward with clear intent of grabbing him.

Izuku ducked under the first one and he jumped back to avoid being grabbed by the second one, his hood slipping off his head with the sudden motion. He glared at the disgusting thing in front of him as he slipped into his fighting stance. Since he was right handed, his left flank was facing his opponent with his right arm cocked back and bent at the elbow, his right fist at the same height as his head. His left arm was extended forward with his palm lose ready to block, parry or grab any attack. And finally, his legs were spread a bit wider than his shoulders with his knees slightly bent, ready to move at a moment's notice. This was the opening stance for his personal style that mixed Muay Thai, Tae Kwando and Judo.

' _Judging by his appearance, this is probably the petty thief that caused this morning's incident,'_ thought Izuku as he took in his opponent. _'I know he can move really fast but he is remaining stationary, likely meaning that his moving speed can only be achieved in short bursts. Also, I'm fast enough to comfortably avoid his tentacle attacks. If I keep my distance I can probably stay out of harm's way until a Pro Hero arrives to deal with him. Something in its tone tell me that he's not going to let me run away freely.'_

"Don try to resist, kid! I'm just going to take over your body. I promise you that it's only going to hurt for about forty-five seconds before you can't feel anything else," the sludge villain said with a note of irritation in his voice before sending numerous tentacles in Izuku's way with the intention of wrapping them around him so he could bring him closer to him to initiate the process of taking over his body. With luck, the boy had a quirk powerful enough to face _him._

Izuku had other plans, however. With liberal use of the almost absolute awareness that Mantra gave him, Izuku knew were each tentacle was, the angle from which it was going to come from, their intended target on his body and the speed in which they were going to come. While knowing that wasn't enough to counter them, since his body needed to be fast enough to react to what his mind was processing, in this case that didn't matter because Izuku was fast enough to do that with almost insulting ease.

So, Toshinori Yagi, or as he was considerably better known as, All Might, was understandably impressed and a bit shocked when he climbed out of the sewers to see a teen that couldn't be older than fifteen evading the attacks of a villain that had managed to escape him, the currently number one hero, with a grace and control of movement that he had seldom seen before. He noticed that the lad's green eyes were focused solely on main body of the sludge villain.

' _He is not looking at the tentacles, yet he is evading them all without failing,'_ thought All Might as he watched the teen flip over tentacle that attempted to strike his legs under him only to fall into a handstand, in which he flexed his elbows and tucked his knees into his stomach to avoid another sludge tentacle that reached for his feet. Then he used his arms to shoot into the air and went into a barrel roll to evade two other tentacles without possibly looking at them. _'Some kind of perception Quirk, perhaps? That would also explain why his body looks more prepared than even mine when I received One For All. That means that this kid is smart enough to think of ways in which he could better compliment his quirk.'_

It took him less than ten seconds to realize all that and he cursed himself for getting caught up in admiring new, promising talent when he still had a job to do. So, All Might, not wanting to risk the wellbeing of a civilian, decided to announce his presence and finish the job that he started this morning. **"I am here!"** He declared and gave a mental sigh of relief when the sludge villain immediately stopped focusing on the boy and turned to him.

"You!" Shouted the sludge villain with hatred before it sent a tentacle of sludge with a bit more power and speed when compared to the ones that he had been using against Izuku, who by the way was just standing there staring with wide eyes at All Might while his arms hung limply at his sides.

All Might quickly ducked under the attack, ignoring the small debris that fell on his back from it colliding against the concrete of the tunnel. Cocking his fist back, he made the necessary adjustments, so his next action didn't affect the boy he had just saved. **"Texas…"** He shot his fist forward, generating enough wind pressure for it to be visible to the naked eye. **"SMASH!"**

Izuku braced himself as the strong winds generated by All Might's attack buffeted him and he couldn't take his eyes away as he watched the wind pressure that was directed slightly upwards so it won't reach him and harm him essentially disintegrating the sludge villain like it was nothing. Soon it was over and he still couldn't move a muscle as he watched with awe as the number one hero, and his idol, All Might used an empty bottle to collect the remains of the sludge villain that housed his consciousness, which was the bit that held the eyes and mouth.

" **Hey, young man! Are you alright?"**

Izuku snapped out of his reverie the moment All Might addressed him directly. He looked up at him, admiring his famous and fearless grin for a moment before he managed to formulate a response. "Erm, um, yes! I'm perfectly fine, All Might. You arrived right in time, just like you always do!" The praise and worship came out naturally and without him thinking it as he got stars in his eyes.

All Might laughed loudly.

Izuku gushed.

" **If that's the case, then I'm glad. I'm sorry I got you involved with that villain. I don't usually make rookie mistakes like that. But, in any case, you were a very big help. Thank you! I managed to capture him safely!"** He declared, making a pose while holding the bottles containing the sludge villain and grinning, his teeth sparkling by reflecting the light of the sun since they were now outside of the tunnel.

' _It doesn't matter that he looks so different in person, he is still very cool!'_ Thought Izuku admiringly, with stars still in his eyes.

' _Shit. I'm only a few seconds away from reaching my limit. I have to go now,'_ thought Toshinori as he slipped the two bottles containing the defeated villain into the pockets of his cargo pants. **"Well, I must take this guy to the authorities. Keep practicing with your quirk and you will become a great hero one day. Perhaps one day you will return the favor from today. I will be counting with your support!"** With that said, All Might flexed his knees and shot into the air, sending everything not firmly adhered to the ground flying because of the winds generated by the force of his jump. He was going to stop at one of the rooftops to rest for bit and regain some strength before delivering the villain.

In his haste, All Might forgot to secure the bottles, and they fell the ground below a few moments before he reached the rooftop. He was not going to realize this until later.

Back in with Izuku, he was shaking in excitement with a huge grin that was being concealed by his mask but its presence was betrayed by his almost crinkled closed eyes. _'I just met All Might and he told me I could become a great hero in the future! Forget Monday! I'm starting my new routine right now!'_ He shouted gleefully in his mind as he started to sprint at his top speed, which was considerably faster than what could be achieved by someone without a quirk that could be used to augment one's moving speed.

"Today is the best day ever!" He declared with a happy laugh.

Oh, poor Izuku, you don't even know the first thing of it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"That motherfucker, Deku! I'll show him the next time I see him," snarled Bakugo as he crushed an empty can of soda which he threw away in his rage.

"You need to calm down, Katsuki. Aren't you childhood friends with him?" Asked one of his lackeys as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"You are not going to like it if you push Midoriya too far. That guy's mysterious Quirk is quite scary after all," said the other one, the one that could extend the length of his gfinger, which he did in order to reach for a cigarette without extending his entire arm.

Katsuki turned his glare towards the one with long fingers. "What the fuck are you talking about?! That worthless piece of shit Deku doesn't have a Quirk!" He bellowed, kicking a set of bottles that had disgusting content in them.

His other friend exhaled some smoke. "He does have a quirk, Katsuki. We don't just know the nature of it. When Matsuda tried to punch him once in the stomach all the bones in his hand broke along with dislocating his wrist and Matsuda is made of stone. And with how many times tou interact witch each other I would've thought you would notice how easy it is for him to intimidate others with just a look and how he always seems to know where everyone and anything is."

Katsuki growled before scoffing in derision. "Yeah right, as if. Matsuda is an idiot who probably made the story up to not embarrass himself. I'm sure he injured himself somehow. And for the other things it must have been coincidences or something to do with his martial arts," he said, refusing to acknowledge that someone with a quirk would not show it off. Besides, Deku didn't develop a quirk when they were four years old and the rumors about him having one started only two years ago. It was impossible for a quirk to manifest at that age after all.

Instead, Katsuki focused on another thing, sick of being angry at someone who in his mind was worthless. "And what have I told you about smoking when I'm around?! That's going to reflect badly on me so fucking stop it you moron!" As he turned around, he didn't see the terrifying mass of sludge that suddenly rose from the ground.

"Invisibility cloak… with a powerful quirk…"

His friends, however, did.

"What the fuck?!"

"Katsuki, look out!"

"Huh?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Toshinori Yagi sighed as he leaned his back against the railing of the rooftop of the building he had chosen to rest in order to get few more minutes to use One For All, so he could deliver the villain he just defeated without revealing his secret. Finding a successor to pass the torch of his power was becoming a top priority, so much, that it was becoming a very major distraction. Proof of this was how that third-rate villain managed to somehow give him the slip for hours.

And to be honest, you couldn't really blame Toshinori for it. Ever since his fight with _that man_ five years ago the need to pass on his power to someone that wasn't as limited as he was now became something that he must do before _that man_ recovered from his injuries and attempted to regain control he used to have of Japan. Weakened and limited as he was now, a fight with that man right now was something he couldn't afford to have without sacrificing something that he could easily come to regret later.

It was the reason why had come to Japan, in order to find a successor for his power. It didn't matter to him if they already had a quirk or not. Japan, long with the United States of America, China, India were the countries with the biggest concentration of quirk users because of the amount of people that lived there. So, it was in those places that All Might felt he had the best chances at finding a successor. Even more so as he was going to be teaching at U.A. starting the next year. He hoped to find someone worthy of his power there.

Because if he didn't, they were all doomed.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Toshinori shot to his feet and looked in the direction of the explosion. It was then when he noticed the lack of a substantial weight in his pockets and he looked down only for his eyes to widen when he saw that the bottle containing the sludge villain was not there.

"This can't be happening…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku was almost reaching the point where he needed to turn around in order to go back to his home for the second part of his run when heard the explosion even over the sound of the music he was hearing. Perking up, he changed directions and began to run in the direction from which the sound of the explosion had come from. While he managed to catch a glimpse of the Pro Heroes that were in patrol today earlier in the morning, he was not going to pass up the opportunity to do so again.

It only took him a few minutes, in which a few more explosions resounded, to reach the site of the disaster and his eyes widened when he saw the amount of people there looking on into the street that was littered with destroyed property and burning asphalt. Still, even with the big crowd of people watching on, he managed to make out the heroes that were trying to deal with the situation and just like he expected, they were the same ones from this morning. They weren't easy to miss.

Death Arms was holding back the crowd from approaching the danger zone from one end of the street and Mt. Lady was doing the same from the other end. Backdraft was doing his best to control the fires that were threatening to increase in intensity and Shinrin Kamui was using his wood powers to reduce the amount of destruction that was being caused. It was then when noticed the villain and his eyes widened when he saw that it was the sludge villain from half an hour ago.

' _He managed to escape All Might again? This guy must be very good,'_ he thought as he noticed that none of the heroes were trying to fight him. It took him a few seconds to realize why. _'His Sludge Form likely gives him a resistance against physical blows, which means that Death Arms can't do much to him. Since Shinrin Kamui's powers are based off wood, with the explosions the villain his causing a fight between them would result in Kamui's quick defeat. Backdraft isn't fighter, so the only thing he can do is control the fires as best as he can. And finally, it seems like Mt. Lady isn't able to control how much she grows and she can't step in due to the size of the street.'_

"Hey, why are the heroes not fighting the villain?"

"A schoolboy got caught. The villain is using his quirk to cause the explosions and the heroes cannot act in fear of harming him."

Izuku's eyes widened when he heard this and he focused his eyes more on the form of the villain only to gasp when he saw the sludge of the villain covering the form of one Katsuki Bakugo, the person whom he disliked the most in the entire world, some whose eyes were normally filled with arrogance and contempt but now were filled with despair and pain, as he pleaded for someone to help him.

Izuku didn't even think about it.

Toshinori arrived at the scene only for his sunken eyes to widen when he saw the boy from earlier frantically running towards the villain, ignoring the shouts of everyone else calling him to stop. _'That idiot! What the hell is he thinking?! A perception quirk such as his is not going to be of any help in a situation like this. He is going to get himself killed and there is nothing I can do right no. I'm so pathetic!'_ He thought to himself in anger as he looked on helplessly.

Those feelings, however, weren't going to last for much longer.

 **[Play "Hero" by Skillet]**

"Bakugo!" Shouted Izuku as he ran towards them faster than he had ever done before. He ignored the blistering heat of the flames and the debris littering the street, evading them without losing speed. As a matter of fact, he was steadily going faster, shocking those that were observant enough to notice it.

"You!" Shouted the Sludge Villain with a growl as he cocked a brightly glowing fist back.

Katsuki's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Izuku of all people running towards him with worried expression on his face.

Expression contorting into a glare, Izuku focused his King's Will with the intent to intimidate on the sludge villain, making him falter seemingly out of nowhere as he hesitated, and his fist stopped glowing with the power of his hostage's quirk. Only the Pro Heroes there noticed this and quickly deduced that whatever had happened to make the villain stop his attack was obviously done by the reckless boy running towards him.

Then, shocking everyone there further, Izuku activated Armament on his legs, covering them with the black substance as he bent his right knee when his right foot touched the ground as he continued to run, out of the sudden sending himself forward at easily ten times the speed he had before, leaving a ten feet wide and two feet deep crater in the place where he had stepped with his right foot and creating a shockwave that misplaced the air at the sudden increase of his speed. He was also carving a trench of destroyed concrete in his path forward.

' _What the hell?!'_ Screamed All Might in his mind when he saw this. _'That amount of power can easily match One For All at 25%! Just what in the hell is the nature of this kid's Quirk?!'_

Izuku covered the remaining distance between him and the Sludge Villain in the blink of an eye and he latched onto the villain, glaring heatedly into his eyes. "I'm not going to let you harm him anymore," he shouted in defiance, his voice being heard clearly despite it being muffled by his mask. He cocked his left arm back and lashed out forwards with it, burying it up to his forearm into the form of the villain and grasping Bakugo by his clothes.

Katsuki glared at Izuku as he felt him grab his clothes. "Why are you doing this, Deku?!"

Izuku turned his glare towards Katsuki. "Shut up you idiot," he said, and he activated Armament on his left arm, noticing how Katsuki's eyes widened in shock as he saw this. Not wasting any second, Izuku tucked his knees into his body and pressed the sole of his feet into the villain before he kicked out with both of his legs, separating himself and pulling out Bakugo from the villain, who was sent flying backwards a few dozen feet away, yelling in pain.

Izuku flipped backwards to gain control of his airborne body and he landed on his feet, skidding backwards and destroying more concrete as his feet dug into the ground. He dropped Bakugo unceremoniously on the ground as he glared at the villain that was rubbing at the place where he had kicked him, where he could see the indents of his boot 'healing' as they were covered with more sludge. _'I thought he was impervious to physical attacks, but I managed to hurt him. Was it because of Armament?'_

The Pro Heroes there were thinking the same, unknown to him.

"Deku…" growled Katsuki as he looked up at him from his place on the floor.

Izuku's eyes flickered towards him as he slowly slipped into the opening stance of his fighting style. "We might hate each other, Bakugo, but let me remind you that my dream is to become a hero," said Izuku, his muffled voice being heard loud and clear as his right arm was covered by the black substance of Armament. "It's a Hero's duty to put his life in the line to defend those that can't do it for themselves. That, and because your eyes were honestly calling for help."

All Might felt as if his predecessor had just smacked him with all her strength back when she was training him to inherit One For All. The boy's words struck a chord within him and a happy grin appeared on his face as he watched the boy shot himself forward again without hesitation and with even more speed and power than the first time he did so. He watched as the kid almost negligently parried the attacks of the sludge villain without slowing down, shooting himself up in the air, evading even more tentacles of sludge and appearing right above the villain with his fist cocked back.

"Armament Haki: Hammer Arm."

The boy then proceeded to punch the villain with enough strength that his fist created a shockwave of displaced air and a crater as wide of the street and as deep as All Might was tall when he was using One For All as the villain was knocked unconscious and sludge was plastered all over the place. All Might's grin couldn't get any wider as he saw the boy standing over the defeated form of the villain, his right arm smoking due to the power of his punch.

Toshinori Yagi ignored the cheers of the crowd as they rushed forward. He stood there, legs frozen as his entire body shook in excitement and happiness.

' _I've found him. I've finally found him.'_

Prepare yourself Izuku Midoriya, for unknown to you the real start of the rest of your life begun now.

* * *

 **So… this happened. This was partially the reason why haven't updated my Harry Potter story. This idea just crept up to my mind I wouldn't leave me alone until I plastered it in paper. College, work and general laziness were the other factors that prevented me from working on my other story, but the next chapter is about half way done so you should be getting that chapter by next weekend at the latest.**

 **In any case, the premise for this story was: "How far would Izuku Midoriya go if he was able to use One For All without getting hurt?" The idea of giving him Haki (Or something that behaved and looked like such) from One Piece to accomplish that quickly reached me and I ran with it. This was the result. Let's see with this go.**

 **Pairings for Izuku will be harem with Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Momo and Mei being the only ones confirmed so far and Toru and Kyoka being a strong possibility. Bear in mind that while I am willing to add more to the pairing, I don't want to go overboard so ten girls is the limit. I have a rough idea of where I want this story to go so most of what you are going to see will be done as I go.**

 **That's all for now. See ya!**


	2. To Bear the Torch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, nor I own the concepts of any other anime I use in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place. I would be enjoying my million-dollar yacht and hot girls feeding me muffins and tending to my perverse urges. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CH2: To Bear the Torch**

* * *

With a blank expression on his face, which was entirely visible because his breathing mask was hanging loosely from his neck, Izuku made his way back walking almost mechanically. The reason for this was that his happiness and excitement were so much that they went beyond what his body and face could express and that was entirely due to what happened a few minutes again when he saved Katsuki from the Sludge Villain.

He had been entirely truthful when he'd told him that it didn't matter whether they got along or not, if Izuku saw facing troubles they couldn't solve on their own he was going to do his damnest to help because that was what a Hero did and if Izuku wanted to become a great one, he needed to get on that mindset, something which he did long ago. His mindset has been such since even before he got his quirk.

Thinking of his quirk made him recall how he had been able to hit the Sludge Villain with one of his Armament enhanced punches. Amidst the praises and scolding the Pro Heroes had given him, they had confirmed that the Sludge Villain was basically immune to blunt force trauma. It had thrown everyone for a loop when Izuku had defeated him using such, which made everyone wonder if there was more to his quirk than just strength enhancement.

Izuku of course knew that there was certainly more than that to his quirk, but he had not elaborated because at the time he had thought that the armament aspect was exactly that: a very powerful enhancement to all his physical capabilities, but seeing that with it he was capable of damaging quirk users that were immune to those methods of attack made him realize that there was even more to it than that. It wasn't very surprising, since Armament was the product of the still unknown energy that coursed through his body, but it was still unexpected. It seemed like he was going to have to do more research into his quirk.

After everyone was done praising him and, curiously enough, Katsuki for their powerful quirks, they and the crowd of civilians were ushered away so the Heroes and the repair crews could quickly start dealing with the aftermath of the Sludge Villain's attack and the destruction caused by the fight respectively. When they left, Katsuki had shouted at him about him not needing his help and that his quirk was still stronger than his. Izuku had just waved him off before walking away without looking at him.

Izuku's eyebrow twitched as he recalled that. _'Man, I can't wait until we start formal hero training at U. A. so I can have a legitimate reason that doesn't go against my code of conduct to smack some sense and manners into that ungrateful son of a-'_

" **I AM HERE!"**

Izuku had only a second to wonder just how fast was All Might that it only took two rapid blinks of his eyes before he reached him after entering the edge of complete Mantra field. _'That speed is ridiculous,'_ he thought with a gulp. That was when the rest of his mind caught up with what he was seeing and analyzing, and his eyes widened in shock. "All Might! What are you doing here?"

All Might laughed boomingly as he put his fist on his hips. **"I wanted to speak with you, Young Midoriya-kun,"** he said as he looked down at him, smile widening as he noticed that Izuku's surprise was due to his presence rather than his abrupt appearance. It seemed like the perception aspect of his quirk was strong enough to detect him when he was moving at seventy percent speed. It was extremely impressive to say the very least.

If it was possible, Izuku's eyes widened even further. "You wanted to speak with me? What about?" He almost squeaked his question as he gushed, staring up at the number one hero with stars in his eyes. Izuku felt like he was going to pass out. This was the second time he saw his idol on the same day. And now that idol had apparently looked for him specifically in order to speak with him. It was official. Best. Day. Ever.

He somehow even knew his name. Please, someone pinch him for this must be a dream!

" **Earlier, when you ran to face the sludge villain to save that kid…"** Izuku's eyes widened at the seriousness in his voice, even though his fearless grin was still on his face. **"Your legs moved on their own, right? You saw the pleading expression on his face, his eyes filled with despair and you ran to help him even though you saw that professional heroes with more experience than you couldn't do anything. Am I correct?"**

The further All Might spoke, the wider Izuku's eyes got. When he finished, Izuku stammered for a second before he hurriedly nodded his head. "I… I… yes! That was exactly what happened." He got surer of himself as he spoke. His eyes got that glint of determination that showed All Might his conviction. "I will never stand by idly and watching if I know I am able to do something to help, no matter how little or insignificant it is."

" **Ah, yes. I saw that in the way you moved without hesitation and heard it in your words you said to that boy whom you saved even though there was bad blood between you two. You moved in to save him because he needed help and it was the right thing to do,"** he said that with an impressed voice full of pride. It made Izuku blush in embarrassment as a huge grin appeared on his face. **"Earlier I told you that you could become a great hero if you continued training your body and quirk as you have been obviously doing. But now… now I know that you can become the greatest hero in history. Even greater than I!"**

Izuku froze as he looked up at All Might. "What… what are you talking about, All Might?" He asked, his voice smile and strained. He started to laugh in disbelief. "There's… there's no way I can become greater than you. That's simply impossible!" Izuku was sure of that. Haki was an extremely powerful quirk, yes, but it was limited by how much his body, mind and spirit could grow and Izuku wasn't delusional enough to think that he there was threshold he wasn't going to be able to overcome because of that natural limitations of his body. As far as he knew, All Might's had no limits to what he could do, unlike him.

All Might grinned knowingly. **"That's where you are wrong, Young Midoriya! Why, you ask? For I have seen that you already have the best mindset a hero could have. One of selfness and willingness to put your life in the line for the sake of others. And if that wasn't enough, you have a very powerful and peculiar quirk that not only allows you to sense everything around you, but it also lets you make others hesitate and enhance your physical strength exponentially!"**

Izuku's entire body was red and he resembled a tomato as he stared at everything but All Might, who was looking at him earnestly. He was so touched, happy and excited that he lost his ability to form words.

All Might continued speaking. **"It's because of this that I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk and become the next Symbol of Peace! The one whose name and presence strikes fear on the wicked and evil doers! Izuku Midoriya! You will be next torch bearer of One For All!"**

Izuku blinked and cocked his head to the side. "… eh? Say what now?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inko blinked slowly as she looked at her son. "Okay… so let me get this straight. After you intervened and defeated the villain that kidnapped Bakugo-kun, something which I am still conflicted about how to feel by the way, you impressed All Might of all Heroes and he offered you a chance to train with him every day for the next ten months because he doesn't want your potential to be wasted. Did I get that right?"

Izuku nodded his head slowly. "Erm… yes?" He confirmed unsurely as he shifted his weight from one feet to another. He hated lying to his mother, but the true circumstances of what his 'training' with All Might were too delicate for those not directly involved and affected to know. Still, he refused to not tell his mother some measure of the truth and thankfully, All Might understood and even agreed with his reasoning. Izuku thought that All Might was just happy that he had agreed to his offer.

While Izuku was not somewhat that craved power, he knew that he had limits, limits that could very well mean that he couldn't become the Hero that he wanted to be. All Might's quirk, One For All, was the answer to that issue: A quirk that stockpiled power from previous bearers that could be passed down to a new one in order to stockpile more of it and make the quirk stronger than it was before. And according to All Might, he would be ninth bearer of the power.

' _That means that when I accept the power, I will be able to be as strong as All Might with the possibility of becoming stronger my stockpiling even more power through the course of my life. And that is without counting the enhancement of Armament and the effect it could possibly have on Mantra and King's Will. Still, holy fucking crap this can't be real!'_

Inko narrowed her eyes at her son in suspicion and it didn't help that his eyes stared to wander as he began to sweat buckets. She knew that Izuku was telling her the truth about training with All Might but there was something else he was not telling her. Izuku knew that lying to her was out of the question as he knew the consequences of doing such a thing would be dire for him, so that meant that whatever he was not telling her was because he couldn't, rather than he didn't want to do it. That didn't make her feel better about allowing her son to partake in what could possibly a very dangerous training regime but…

Inko sighed and smiled at him. "I think that's a great, one-in-a-million opportunities that you shouldn't waste, Izuku. I will allow you to train with All Might as long it doesn't involve anything too dangerous and you keep your number one spot at Orudera. You might want to become a Hero, but that doesn't mean you should slack off on your other current responsibilities to prioritize the other," she said sternly, but her proud and encouraging smile was still in place.

Izuku beamed at his mother and picked her up in a bear hug, the two of them laughing as he twirled her around. "Thanks, mom. You don't know how much this means to me," he said after he put her down when she told him to do so by smacking him on the arm.

"Of course I do, you big oaf," she told him matter-of-factly using the voice she used to use with him as a baby as she pulled on his cheek with her index finger and thumb. "You still have all of those All Might posters, figurines, comics and videos in your room. I think I know how much being offered training by your idol means to you," she said dryly, releasing his cheek with a sharp tug that had him protesting in pain.

Izuku blushed in embarrassment as his mother mentioned his almost unhealthy obsession with the number one hero. "Um, yeah. I guess you are right, hehe," he said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Inko smirked haughtily. "I'm always right, Izuku. You better remember that!"

A bead of sweat trailed down Izuku's temple as all of the sudden his mother started cackling manically. It never went through Izuku's mind that Inko, his sweet and beautiful mother that while scary sometimes when she worried about him, was already formulating plans on how she was going to use his unquestionable future popularity as hero when he became a professional. That he managed to impress All Might enough that the number one hero wanted to train him was enough proof for Inko that Izuku was going to be someone great in the future, someone worth making a few… investments… on, for Inko, I the past ten years, had turned into a businesswoman. And as such, Inko had to made investments to get the things she wanted.

And Inko only truly wanted three things: 1) She wanted to see her son accomplish his dreams of becoming a hero, 2) He wanted to have enough money to always live comfortably and without worrying about indulging on her hobbies and 3) … she wanted lots of grandbabies to spoil. She knew that Izuku was well on his way on reaching his dreams and she has already accomplished her second goal. Her third goal was dependent entirely on Izuku, but knowing his personality and how girls were about powerful, caring and handsome guys like Izuku, she was not too worried about it.

That night Izuku went to sleep amidst thought of what his training with All Might was going to entail and the sudden and unexpectedly creepy giggles that would randomly originate from his mother's room. Every time he heard them, he would shudder in terror, wondering if his mother's quirk had evolved somehow into causing defenseless and innocent sons to be afraid.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Katsuki Bakugo glared at the ceiling of is room as he laid on his bed, his hand resting behind his head. His lips were curled into a snarl as he growled in anger and it was only because of the threat of his mother that he wasn't blowing everything in his rage.

' _That fucking nerd!'_ Thought Katsuki in anger as he recalled everything that happened that day. How he was easily kidnapped by that sludge villain and how that same villain had somehow managed to take control of his body and used his quirk to wreak havoc. While Katsuki wasn't necessarily concerned about the latter, it was the former that angered him. That, and the fact that it was Izuku Midoriya of all people that saved him.

And his quirk… that black substance that covered his arms and legs and gave him enough strength to knock out a villain that had a quirk that essentially immune to physical attacks with one… single… punch. Smoke started to trail up behind Katsuki's head as his hands heated up in response to his anger. _'That asshole also dared to hide something as powerful as that for so long!'_ It was the fact that Izuku had been successful in doing so that angered him so much.

While Katsuki had heard the rumors of the things Izuku did that pointed to the fact that he had a quirk, Katsuki never saw it with his own to eyes, which meant that he just chalked it up to the school blowing things out of proportion and Izuku himself telling that to everyone to trick them into treating him as if he was worth the air he breathed. However, now seeing it with his own two eyes, Katsuki came to a realization that had him cursing up a storm.

At the moment, Izuku was easily stronger than him. What happened today showed that without a doubt. And in Katsuki's mind the existence of someone his age stronger than him was something that he just couldn't accept. Much less if that someone got his quirk much later than him and refused to use it out of a stupid sense of honor that only helped to limit him. It just angered Katsuki to the point he wanted to explode.

The fact that Izuku had ignored him entirely when he confronted him after the professional heroes urged them to get away, so they could deal with the aftermath of the Sludge Villain's attack, wasn't helping matters at all.

' _Don't you dare think you are better than me now, bastard!'_ Katsuki scowled. _'Just you wait, Deku. I'll show you who's got the best fucking quirk between us and crush you until you die!'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Um, why are we here again?" Asked Izuku, covering his nose by applying pressure with his index finger and thumb. He was currently at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. There were tons of trash accumulated and needless to say, the smell of waste combined with the salty air of the ocean made for a disgusting combination that Izuku could barely stand. Still, All Might had set this place as the one in which they would meet. Speaking of the number one hero…

"Because we are going to clean it and restore it to its previous glory as we train you to use One For All," said Toshinori Yagi, or as Izuku still knew him as, All Might, in his true form of an overly skinny man with a sunken face and eyes and wearing baggy clothes to compensate for his transformation when he used One For All and buffed up to the point he even became taller. Since Izuku knew about One For All, there was no need to hide the fact that he had two forms and even his current limitations due to his injuries. It made easier to explain the haste in which why he wanted to pass down his power and get the new torch bearer to a point in which said power could be used effectively and indefinitely.

"Ah, that makes sense then," said Izuku with a nod. He knew that this place was supposed to be extremely beautiful in the past and truth to be told, seeing it in such a sorry and disgusting state made him want to do something about it. And besides, there was more on being a hero than having flashy powers and fighting villains. Helping with 'plain' tasks such as this were the jobs of heroes too.

"Am I going to get One For All right away or must I train before I am able to use it?" Asked Izuku seriously. He had experience with quirks that enhanced the user's physical abilities, the Armament aspect of Haki being a prime example of this, and he knew that if his body was unable to handle the strain of enhancement then two things could happen: 1) His body will get destroyed under the strain of using that amount of power or 2) He won't be able to use the power at all. The latter happened in his case as he couldn't go beyond a level of enhancement with Armament until he trained his body enough to handle it.

Toshinori shook his head in the negative. "Normally, that would be the case, but," he started speaking as he turned to look at Izuku, giving his body an inspecting look. The boy was wearing workout clothes suited for the warm weather and they showed his musculature. All Might could see that those muscles were not meant for show, rather they were meant to be used. Not like he needed to confirm this since he had already seen what the kid was capable off two days ago. "Considering that you have been training your body to handle the stress of your own quirk, I'd say that right now you are ready to receive One For All to start getting used to the amount of power it gives you. Stockpiling more power will come after you have managed to successfully handle one hundred percent of One For All's current output."

Izuku nodded. "I understand. Even though my body is ready to handle the power, that doesn't mean that it is going to be used to it. Meaning that I will have to gradually increase the... percentage… of power I use in order to not be harmed by the stress using it causes. Unlike my quirk, I doubt One For All makes you aware of when too much power is too much power before you end up with bones broken and muscles tore, I suppose," mused Izuku thoughtfully as he grasped his chin, now able to ignore the foul odor surrounding him since he had better and more important things to focus on.

Toshinori grinned, blood trailing down the corners of his mouth. "Exactly. We don't want you injuring yourself too much outside of base strength, speed, durability and stamina training after all." He paused before he turned look at Izuku. He suddenly buffed up and stroke a pose as he flexed his muscles. **"Okay! Let us waste time no more, Young Midoriya! It's the moment for you to inherit One for All!"**

Izuku stiffened and squared his shoulders tightly as he looked up at All Might, the man's words a distraction enough for him to ignore the bizarre transformation he just went through. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes, All Might. I will do my best to not let you down!" All Might chose him, out of millions, to bear the torch of his power and to become the next symbol of peace and like everything he did, Izuku was going to give it his all the accomplish this task to the best of his abilities.

All Might seemed to get pumped up by Izuku's answer as he flexed his muscles even more and laughed his loudest laugh yet. **"That's the spirit! Now…"** He trailed off and reached upwards, using his index and thumb to pull a string of hair from his head. He presented it to Izuku with an overdramatic and honestly unnecessary flourish. **"Eat this!"**

Izuku blinked. "Wut?"

" **In order to gain One For All you must ingest the current's bearer DNA and hair is the least disgusting part of my body that you could eat,"** he explained, practically shoving the string of hair into Izuku's hand.

Izuku blinked once again before slowly nodding. "Bizarrely enough… that makes a surprising amount of sense," said Izuku with a bit of hesitation as he looked at the blond hair he was holding between his finger. After a few moments he sighed and with reluctance he put it in his mouth, accumulating saliva in order to swallow it without issues. Even though he barely felt it because of this, he still gagged at the knowledge that he had willingly swallowed All Might's hair. It didn't matter if it had come from his idol, it was still disgusting.

" **Now, it going to take a few hours for your body to metabolize my hair and give you access to One For All. So, in the meantime…"** All Might suddenly turned into his true form as he trailed off, coughing blood. "Let's talk about your own quirk. I know that you can use it to sense things around you, enhance your body and somehow distract your foes by I want you to tell me everything you know about your quirk, so we can start hypothesizing on how it will affected by One For All."

"Well, I named my quirk Haki (Ambition) because of how it works. What it does is that it gives me this energy, which grows by increasing both my physical and mental capabilities, that allows me to…" Izuku explained Mantra, Armament and King's Will as best as he could to All Might, leaving nothing out about what he had managed to gleam from his quirk in the past ten years. All Might listened attentively and didn't interrupt Izuku throughout his explanation, only occasionally nodding his head in understanding and humming in thought.

When Izuku finished after almost thirty minutes, Toshinori nodded sharply. "Alright, I believe I have a good grasp of your quirk going by what you have told me," said All Might, hiding his shudder with the ease due to him being who he was. Izuku's potential had been enormous with only taking Haki and its three aspects into account. With that alone Izuku would have been able to reach the top ten in the Heroes ranking easily. With One For All added to the sum… it honestly terrified him.

It's necessary, thought Yagi grimly. The world needed someone even more powerful than All Might to face the upcoming threats, of that he was sure. And while it was going to take Izuku many years to reach a point where his name and presence alone would become a deterrent for villains and evildoers, Toshinori was one hundred percent sure that the day will come when an era of absolute peace and prosperity for humanity will be reached, with Izuku as the catalyst that started it and the pillar that held it together.

Also, All Might wasn't worried about making Izuku overwhelmingly powerful and him turning into a villain. Why, you ask? Because there was no way in hell that someone that jumped in to save someone they didn't like just because they looked like they needed help had it in them to use their quirk to hurt others or in a entirely selfish manner. Toshinori had not even a speck of worry on that front.

With a bloody grin on his face, All Might addressed Izuku. "Since One For All stockpiles physical power, I doubt it will affect Mantra and King's Will at all, but those aspects of your quirk are extremely powerful as they are and on their own. The Armament aspect, however…" He trailed off, thinking for a moment before he continued. "When you used it to save Young Bakugo two days ago, was that the limit to how much you could enhance yourself with it?"

Izuku pondered for a minute, rubbing his chin in thought as he recalled the event as he could. Truthfully, everything had been so fast and instinctual that there wasn't a whole lot he could recall, but thankfully it was enough to answer All Might's question. He made a so-so gesture with his hand. "I would say I could go about one tenth further enhancement give it or take it."

Toshinori nodded in understanding and grinned, more blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth. "That means that you will be able to use 35%, at the most, of One For All's maximum output right off the bat when no enhanced by Armament Haki. With that in mind, our best bet would be to increase your base physical capabilities while training you to get used to how One For All feels and slowly increasing how much you can use. Since the strength of Haki grows as you do, we will be also training that as we go. After that we can look into using Armament Haki and One For All at the same time."

That was when Izuku finally realized that while All Might was impossibly powerful, his intelligence was also off the charts, which made him even more incredible and terrifying in his eyes. Izuku was glad that there wasn't a villain as powerful and intelligent as All Might. Someone as powerful as All Might but without his morals and views? Merely thinking about the possibility gave him the chills.

Izuku and Toshinori continued talking with each other, theorizing about the different things Izuku would be capable off once he trained with One For All and exchanging training ideas and concepts in order to come up with the most efficient program for Izuku, making sure to include a time dedicated for cleaning the beach, which they were going to use as training for control for One For All. They also had to include the time Izuku was going to spend in school and studying and meditating, since in order for Haki to grow he needed to 'train his brain' too.

This was the end result:

 **Mondays - Saturdays**

 **Sleeping Time (9:00 PM – 4:00 AM)**

 **Weighted Running (4:00 AM – 5:00 AM)**

 **Strenght/Speed/Stamina Training (5:00 AM – 7:30 AM)**

 **School (8:00 AM – 3:00 PM)**

 **One For All Control Training (3:30 PM – 7:00 PM)**

 **Studying/Homework/Meditation Time (7:00 PM – 9:00 PM)**

 **Sundays**

 **Recovery Day**

The plan was even more intense than the one he was planning to follow before he met All Might and Izuku felt excited and ready for it. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy and the desire to quit was going to increase each day that passed but Izuku knew the importance of him accomplishing what he himself and All Might had set him to do. He was responsible of reaching a level of strength that made him worthy of being All Might's successor.

"This is the basic version of the program we are going to follow. We are going to make it more detailed as we go along with including more things as we reach our goals on the go. You will also have to speak with your mother for the perfect diet to make the most out of this program. I know you can easily deal with it," Toshinori was saying as he held the sheet of paper in which they had written the program. "The most important part of the program is getting you used to One For All, controlling it and increasing your output, which is the reason why we are going to dedicate more…" he trailed off when he noticed Izuku stiffening suddenly from the corner of his eyes. "Young Midoriya?"

Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as he held up his hands. "I think… I think my body has assimilated One For All. It.. it feels a lot like the energy Haki gives me but… while Haki energy feels like water flowing through my whole body in steady and powerful, but controlled manner, this energy feels like tightly coiled lightning centered in my core, content to stay like that but ready, happy and excited at the prospect of being released."

All Might rose an eyebrow at this. "Truly? To me, One For All feels like I have to clench my buttocks and scream in my heart 'SMASH!' when the time comes to use it. I know that One For All manifests differently from user to user, but the effects and how it feels is always the same. Hm, perhaps it has to do with the mindset you have acquired due to the effects your quirk has on your psyche," pondered Toshinori as he scratched his chin. He shrugged and grinned in excitement as he buffed up again. **"No matter! Let's see what you've got!"**

Izuku shared his grin and with his experience on manipulating energy he began to tentatively tap into the coiled lightning that was on his core and slowly bringing it out. The smell of burnt ozone began to slowly overpower the foul smell of the ruined beach as greenish blue arcs of lightning began to originate from all over Izuku's body. As the visible skin of his body began to turn an orangish hue with many glowing red veins of power appearing over the skin, the grains of sand bellow them began to rise and swirl around Izuku as strong winds began to originate around him.

Izuku could only look at his hands in wonder as All Might grinned and bellowed with happy laughter. The next ten months were going to be the most interesting and exciting he's had in a long time, that's for sure.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Ten Months Later)**

Toshinori looked around the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, comparing it to how it looked ten months ago. It honestly seemed like a completely different place and with the sun setting over the horizon, with half of it already hidden and the sky already alternating from daytime and nighttime, he could see the appeal of which used to be spoken so fondly that this place used to have. An appeal that it regained thanks to his efforts and that of the young man that was looking at the sunset from further into the beach, the salty water reaching his calves.

After ten months of arduous and continuous training, Izuku had changed noticeably. For instance, he had reached six feet in height and his hair had grown a bit in length and turned spikier. Another thing of note was that despite his muscles growing noticeably more defined, he wasn't as buff as he used to be. This was because his muscles had grown denser instead of bigger, which was find by him. While he wouldn't have minded becoming as muscular as All Might, he felt as if he wouldn't be as comfortable. He preferred a lither build, which would help on making villains underestimate his actual strength. When Izuku had explained this to him, Toshinori had agreed with his logic.

There was proud and pleased grin on Toshinori's face as he continued to look at Izuku's back. He had been blown away by the teen's dedication and discipline, following the program to the letter and not even complaining about not getting enough sleep nor when the harshness, intensity and difficulty of the workouts increased. He did it all with a determined look in his eyes and a grin on his face that All Might suspected he had adopted after seeing him do the same so many times in the past ten months. People tended to imitate those around them, even more so when they admired that person.

Because of Izuku's perfect following of the plan and putting it his all to his training, he had managed to reach a level way beyond what All Might had expected, but had secretly hoped for, along with managing to clean up the entire beach one week before the U.A. Entrance Examination day. He could still hear the trucks issued by the government of the city taking away the last of the trash to get rid of it or recycle it.

Suddenly, Izuku cocked his head back, tightened his hands into fists and flexed his biceps and roared with everything he got. Greenish blue lightning arched from his body and patches of black Armament Haki appeared all over his body as what was not covered by it turned to an orangish hue with red vein of power appearing all over his body. The water and wet sand around him exploded outwards as an expanding shockwave originated from Izuku with the resounding sound of air being suddenly displaced.

"Oh my… oh my…" Toshinori got pumped up by the display he was witnessing, and he suddenly buffed up into his All Might form as he grinned and flexed his muscles. **"GOODNESS!"** He bellowed, drops of sweat trailing down his temple as he could also feel Izuku's King's Will leaking from him. All Might knew that at the moment, Izuku would need all the energy he had at his disposal in order to effectively use that aspect of Haki against him, but the oppressive feeling of Izuku's will was both awe-inspiring to feel and a worthy challenge to shrug off, even to him.

After a few seconds Izuku settled down and he turned around and began to walk back towards All Might, the oppressive feeling of King's Will disappearing first and that was followed by the trails of Armament Haki and Izuku's One For All. The sea water also slowly settled down and turned back to normal as Izuku finally approached All Might, looking up at him with a grin, panting slightly as he was still high on adrenaline.

"I did it, All Might," he said with a grin as he raised his fist towards Toshinori.

" **That you did, Young Midoriya,"** he answered, doing the same and fist bumped Izuku solidly, smirking as his successor didn't even budge, showing that even his unenhanced form was nothing to scoff at. **"You performed almost impossibly beyond my expectations and surpassed our set goals even before the time limit. I can say without a single sliver of doubt no one is worthier of bearing the torch of One For All."**

At the earnest praise from his idol, tears slowly started leak from the corners of Izuku's eyes as he did his best to not let mucus leak from his nose too. It also went unsaid that in the ten months that have passed Toshinori also got to know Izuku very well. He learned what made him tick, his character and what motivated him, and that, even more than his out-of-the-charts potential, was what made him worthy in his eyes.

Izuku knew that this was what All Might was referring and that was the reason why he got emotional.

Eventually, Izuku regained his composure and he pulled his fist back and he let it fall at his side as his body visibly slumped and muscles relaxing with him sighing in relief as the adrenaline left him, leaving him feeling a bit groggy but he still had enough energy to keep going. He smiled up at his idol. "Thanks for everything, All Might. I will try my damn hardest to live up to your expectations and to never stray away from my path and the path you have given me the opportunity to walk on. That, I promise you," said Izuku with fervor as he smacked his right fist in his chest.

" **I know you are going to do so and more, my boy. Why? Because I chose you and you have proven it time and time again. I know you are not going to let me down,"** he said with epically but with an almost dismissive wave of his hand. **"For now, you have earned yourself a well needed prolonged rest. I know that not training for a single day for you is impossible, but do your best to take it easy and get some R &R time. Use this period of time to let your body heal fully so you can be at your one hundred percent for the U.A. Entrance Examination."**

"Will do," said Izuku with an understanding nod before he dried his body using a towel that he pulled out from his backpack, which had been resting next to All Might's foot the entire time. Then he unstrapped his breathing mask from around his neck and put it away. He pulled out a loose sleeveless shirt that reached his thighs which he put on and then he pulled out a flask filled with water. Izuku finally strapped his on his back pack and smiled at All Might again. "Thanks again. I'll see you around, I guess."

Toshinori watched Izuku walking away with an amused smile on his face. Even though he had shared almost everything with Izuku, key exceptions being the true origins of One for All, the fate of his sensei and the threat he was inevitably going to have to face in the future, another thing he had not shared with Izuku was the fact that he was going to be teaching at U.A. from now on. Even though he still had the embers of One For All within him thanks to only using it actively a few times in the past ten months, the time he could spend on his buffed up form was slowly but steadily decreasing, meaning that One For All was truly no longer his, but entirely Izuku's.

That meant that he could no longer works as a Pro Hero actively if he wanted to conserve One For All for enough time to be of help when that man eventually emerged again. The fact that it would give him the chance to keep an eye on his successor and help the next generation was icing on the cake. Thankfully, the U.A. staff heeded his warning about the upcoming threats and they had agreed on harshening and increasing the intensity of the hero program, subtly tweaking it to focus more on combat than other aspects of being a hero. It was something that needed to be done in light of the storm that was coming.

Anyways, the reason why he had not told Izuku about this was because he knew that black haired boy with green highlights would think that he used his influence to get him accepted into the school. And while All Might was above doing such things, that wasn't even the reason why Izuku shouldn't be worried about the possibility of that happening. The real reason was…

His phone ringed.

Toshinori reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before a nervous look appeared on his face, his entire body trembling in sudden terror.

With a shaky sigh, he answered the call.

" **Um, he-hello?"**

And elderly came from the other side. "Oi, Toshinori-kun. What is this I hear that you will be teaching at U.A? Finally decided to pass on One For All and settle down for once. You should've done that years ago, if you ask me, you dumb kid!"

Cringing, but somehow till grinning, All Might stammered a response. **"Ah, erm, yes, Gran Torino-sensei, sir. I will be working for U.A. Highschool as the Foundational Hero Studies teacher for class 1-A. And, uh, yes. I have already passed on One For All. I did so ten months ago. As a matter of fact, I have just finished training him to an… acceptable level, you could say."**

There was a moment of silence from the other end before the elderly voice spoke again, this time far calmer. "I see. Good for you, Toshinori-kun. It was about damned time. You are even older than even she when you were made her successor," said Gran Torino and the both stayed silent for almost a minute in respect of the memory of Toshinori's mentor and Gran Torino's closest friend. When the moment was over, Gran Torino continued. "So, is the brat you chose any good?"

All Might started to laugh happily as he threw his head back.

"Oi, don't go around losing your mind before even I do!"

All Might calmed down but a few stray chuckles left him as he answered. **"Good, you ask? If there is one thing I am one hundred percent sure of, Gran Torino-sensei, is that Izuku Midoriya, the Ninth bearer of One For All, is easily stronger than I was when I** _ **graduated**_ **from U. A. And he is only fifteen years old."**

There was a pregnant pause on the other end for almost thirty seconds and when Gran Torino spoke, only one word was uttered.

"…Damn."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Momo Yaoyorozu knew that coming to Musutafu in order to be close to U.A was her only course of action if she wanted to attend the best hero school there was, considering that she lived with her family in the Aichi Prefecture. She had gotten accepted by the school thanks to the recommendation she got from her family and while she had aced the written test, she had been hoping to test her might against the (in)famous practical exam of the prodigious school.

What she was regretting now, however, was insisting on her coming alone on her trip. She loved her parents with all her heart, yes, but they could be so overbearing that at times she got annoyed by them. The only reason that was her only reaction was because she knew that they did it out of love and worry for her, not because they wanted to control who she was and what she wanted to do. They had even gotten the recommendation because of an offhand comment from her during dinner about wanting to apply for the U.A. They told her what they did for her as a birthday gift. It had possibly been the best day of her life so far.

When they had wanted to come with her in order to help her settle down, explore the city and make sure she had everything she needed at the freaking penthouse they had arranged for her to live at. She had put her foot down immediately, claiming that she wanted to start learning to fend for herself and that she couldn't do that if they accompanied her. Thankfully, her parents were intelligent enough to see that she was right, and they needed to give her the freedom she needed to grow and become a woman, since she was aiming to become a Pro Heroine and all that.

' _Mom, I blame you and your dominant genes for this!'_ She screamed in her mind as she backed away from the three shady looking men that were leering at her with lecherous eyes and sick grins. One of them had tentacles instead of arms, the other had a shark-like face with matching teeth and the last one looked normal except for the fur that covered his face and the sharp looking claws on his hands. "Stay back!" She shouted at them as she put her suitcases in between them as a shield.

Though outwardly she appeared quite calm, on the inside she was panicking. She could use her quirk, Creation, to deal with them but she didn't one to get in trouble on her first day in the city and jeopardize her already assured entrance to U.A.. Instead, she was waiting for them to get close enough to smack them around using the hand-to-hand techniques her father taught her to precisely deal with situations like this one.

"Come on, missy. Show us a good time and we might make it worthwhile for you," said the one with the fur and claws, the other two nodding in agreement as they approached.

But thankfully, just when she was about to drop her suitcases and ram her knees into the crotch of the man with tentacles, a flask of water that still had some judging that some of it jumped out when it suddenly smacked into the temple of the man with the shark like features so fast that she barely managed to see it. The flask was thrown with so much strength that it sent the man flying, already unconscious and with a nasty cut that was already bleeding.

Momo didn't even have time to turn in the direction from which the flask had come flying from when a teen her age, or maybe older, came almost flying and rammed his knee into the face of the man with tentacles. She watched with wide eyes as he then brought his elbow down to strike him on the top of the head while still airborne. Then, with a swiftness that had her almost gasping, he grabbed the man by his tentacles, turned around, pivoted and slammed him into the ground with enough strength leave an indent on the concrete of the alley in the shape of the man, who was unconscious.

Momo's eyes widened when she saw the man with fur and claws approach the teen from behind at speeds she knew would be difficult for even her to deal with brandishing his wicked claws ready to impale him through his back with them. "Watch out!" Still, she knew that it was too late for him to look back, asses the threat and respond accordingly.

So, it was to her shock, and that of his attacker more than likely, when he tilted his body to the side without looking his head and let the claw pass by him harmlessly with only a few centimeters to spare. Without turning his head, his arm sharply came up and he caught the attacker on the nose with his elbow, breaking it and stunning him as his head snapped back due to the force of the attack. The teen then spun once with a hop he caught the temple of the man with the back of his foot after performing a perfectly executed reverse roundhouse kick. The man promptly dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Still wide eyed, Momo stared at the teen as he breathed out slowly, something she recognized to be done when one wanted to calm down from a moment of sudden excitement. She blushed prettily when she saw how handsome he was and the definition of his perfect musculature, something she could appreciate thanks to the sleeveless shirt and shorts he was wearing. She shook her head and averted her eyes when he bent down to pick up his flask.

"Hey, are you alright?"

When she heard his voice, which was very pleasant to her ears might she add, she turned towards him only to blush again when she saw his concerned green eyes. She also noticed a bit of a blush across his slightly freckled cheeks and the way his spiky and curly hair complimented nicely his angular face. _'Hm, coming here to live alone might not be so bad after all,'_ she thought to herself almost giddily before she answered. "Oh, yes! I am thanks to you!" She said, bowing deeply.

Seeing this, Izuku blushed as he started to wave his hands almost frantically. "There's no need to thank me. It wasn't a big deal, really. I was just passing through and saw your predicament. I just had to help," he said, speaking truthfully. Since he was just walking home, and it was getting late, he decided to take a shortcut through the shadier bit of the city. No sooner had he realized what was going on thanks to the passive Mantra of his Haki, he had come running to help. He chuckled nervously. "Besides, to me it looked like you were about to do the same to them," As he looked her up and down, Izuku told himself that he was giving her the inspection of a martial artist. He was certainly not appreciating how good her mature body looked in her blouse, short jean skirt and knee-high boots.

Catching him checking her out, Momo felt embarrassed but strangely thrilling to see that he liked what he saw. She smiled at him humbly as she rubbed her right forearm with her left hand. "Well, yeah. I couldn't use my quirk to deal with them since it is against the law to do so without a license, but I know enough to hand-to-hand to get by. But seeing the speed at which the man with the fur and claws moved, I doubt it would've been as easy for me as it was for you. It didn't even take you fifteen seconds to knock the three of them out," she complimented him, also enjoying how he blushed at her praise.

"Um, erm, I have practiced martial for more than a decade now so dealing with men like them is easy for me since I am used to fighting others that are way better than me," he said, which was the truth. While he was stronger and more powerful than his masters at the dojo even before his training with All Might, they could still kick his ass easily because of their experience and having already mastered the many techniques of their art. And the less said about his biweekly spars with All Might the better. Instead, he focused on another thing she said. "So, what can you do with your quirk?"

Momo raised an eyebrow at the way he worded the question but shrugged her shoulders, making Izuku blush as the motion resulted in her prominent… assets… doing interesting things. She of course noticed this but instead of being annoyed, she was embarrassed that he noticed, amused at the fact that he looked away looking even more embarrassed that she felt and strangely happy that she had that effect on him. "I can create anything using my bodies' fatty tissue as long as I am familiar with the components of what I am creating," she explained and raised her hand to conspicuously create a pair of dices that seemingly emerged from the back of her hand.

"Woah," the way said it and the way he was looking at her hand made Momo feel somewhat self-conscious. "Wait, are you telling me that if you know the components of an atomic you can just make it using your quirk?!" He exclaimed, looking at her in awe.

Blushing under his stare she averted her eyes shyly. "Erm, theoretically speaking I could, yes. But since I have to use my fat cells to create something there is a limit to just how much, and how powerful, the creation would be. I would have to eat constantly for a long period of time while creating the parts of the bomb. And then I would have to assemble it, which would take more time."

Izuku nodded in understanding. "That makes a lot of sense. But still, holy crap! With enough time and food in your hand to can do literally anything. The world is lucky that someone with a quirk like yours isn't a villain…" He trailed off and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You are not going to be a villain, are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Momo rolled her eyes, seeing the playful glint in them, and scoffed in good humor and feeling oddly flattered that he would consider someone like her a very serious threat if she turned a villain. "For your information, no, I'm not planning on becoming a villain. Quite the contrary actually. I will be attending U.A. High School when the new school term starts," she said with a proud tilt of her voice.

Izuku's eyes lit up. "That means that we will be seeing each other next week during the examination," he said with excitement and happily. When she failed to respond he noticed that she was averting her eyes and her feet were shuffling in nervousness. "What's the matter?"

"Um, er, I kinda got a recommendation and because of it I don't have to take the practical exam, which means that technically I have already been accepted even if the acceptance letter hasn't been sent yet," she said nervously. She expected for him yell at her and accuse her of cheating like her former friends at her old high school did when she told them. For some reason, the thought of this boy hating her made her chest feel almost painfully tight.

"Damn, you must be more awesome than what I already thought you were. You got a recommendation to enter U.A. and it got accepted? I can't way to see what you are capable off, erm, sorry. I'm only bow realizing that I don't know your name. Mine's Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you," he said, .

She blinked at him in shock for a few moments before her cheeks turned a healthy pink and she smiled her biggest smile in quite some time. She enjoyed how his cheeks colored as he looked at her. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Please call me, Momo, Midoriya-kun."

"Only if you call me Izuku," was he immediate and almost automatic response. Both of them blushed in embarrassment as they finally realized what they were requesting of the other despite having just met. A few seconds later they started to laugh. The merriment continued for few long moments and when they finally calmed down, Izuku presented his arm for her to take and with an exaggerated flourish he indicated towards the exit of the alleyway. "Well, Momo, I will have to insist on escorting you to your abode seeing that this part of town is not the best place for a beautiful woman such as you."

Blushing at the compliment, Momo accepted his offer linked her arm with his, smiling when he took one of her suitcases from her with the hand of the arm that she wasn't holding. "The kind offer is appreciated and very much accepted, good sir. You will be doing this lady a grand service with your actions," she said, following him on his game.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed grandly before with a flourish, he pulled out his cellphone after settling her suitcases on the ground. "But first, I believe the authorities should be notified of what this lot tried to do to you, yes? They should arrive here in a few minutes and taking our testimonies won't take more than five minutes."

Momo nodded in agreement and she watched as he called the police and reported the incident. Knowing that they were going to be waiting in the alley for a few more moments, Momo asked him something that had been nagging at her since they talked about her quirk. "So, what's your quirk? I noticed that you only used martial arts to deal with those guys."

Izuku grinned at her and he raised the hand that had been holding his cellphone ad had yet to reach to grab her suitcase again. Her eyes widened when she noticed that his hand was now covered by a black, shiny substance that looked sturdier than steel. "My quirk is called Haki (Ambition) and what it does is…"

With their arms still linked, Momo and Izuku continued to speak about their quirks and experiences ever since discovering them, only being interrupted by the arrival of the police force a few minutes after Izuku started to speak about his quirk. Later, Izuku would find himself shocked at how easy it was to speak to Momo and how the only thing he didn't tell her was about One For All and his connection the number one hero. That was something he was only going to share with his successor when he eventually had to choose one in the future.

And finally, it was when they arrived at her apartment building that they noticed that have been linking arms since just after introducing themselves to each other. Both were embarrassed, and the amused looks everyone was shooting them had not helped at all. Still, they exchanged numbers and promised each other to stay in contact regularly through the time period it would take from today and the start of the term.

For some strange reason, Izuku felt enough pride on himself to compare it to the feeling of having completed All Might's program to the letter. He daresay that the feeling was somehow better but he couldn't quite tell why was that.

When he arrived at his house later, Inko only had to take in his faraway look and flushed cheeks for a few seconds before her eyes widened. When Izuku slipped into his room and closed the door behind him, she blinked in shock. "He has yet to be accepted and he has already met a girl that he likes?" She asked herself quietly before suddenly fist pumping the air aggressively. "Yes!" She hissed in delight. "Grandbabies! Here I come! Get ready to be spoilt to death by Inko-obachan!"

* * *

 **And there you have it! The first chapter was a resounding success and because of that I had more inspiration to write for this than for my other story. Sorry, my Harry Potter fans. Until my muse for MHA runs out, I will be publishing chapters for this story. I promise you however that I will try by damnest to not start another story until I at the very least finish with one these.**

 **As you can see, while Izuku is obviously stronger than in canon, he still has some limitations that he can only overcome with time and harsh training. I cannot say Izuku's actual level as of yet since that would be a major spoiler for the things I have planned in the near future, but you can take a guess by going from the clues I left while narrating from roughly All Might's POV.**

 **As for the harem, well you just saw Izuku meeting Momo for the first time and they obviously like each other (If you didn't know, becoming attracted to another person just after meeting each other actually happens in real life. If you truly didn't know that, you really need to get out of your house and start speaking to people) and we still have more to come. For the Harem I have decided to go with all the girls from class 1-A (Ochako, Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Toru and Kyoka) plus Mei. That makes seven girls confirmed and if we are honest that's already a lot. But since my perversion knows no bounds and I consider myself skilled enough to pull it off, I'm willing to add three or four more girls. I am accepting reasonable suggestions through PMs and reviews.**

 **Next chapter we are going to have Izuku meeting Ochako, the U.A Entrance Examination and any other element I come up with that helps me build the characters and their relationships and all that sappy stuff.**

 **See ya!**


	3. A Hero's Worth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, nor I own the concepts of any other anime I use in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place. I would be enjoying my million-dollar yacht and hot girls feeding me muffins and tending to my perverse urges. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CH3: A Hero's Worth**

* * *

After making sure for the third time that he had everything in order, Izuku slipped his phone into the pockets of the black and green pants of his tracksuit. He adjusted the zipper of the matching jacket only leaving it halfway up, showing the white shirt he was wearing underneath. With his customized breathing mask hanging loosely from his neck, he walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen.

Since it was early, he wasn't surprised to find his mom in her pajamas reading something from her tablet and drinking coffee. "Good morning, mom," he said with a smile as he took a seat next to her, quickly thanking her for the breakfast of fruit salad, yogurt and sandwiches.

"Good morning to you too, dear," she responded after finishing taking a sip from her caffeinated goodness. She raised an eyebrow as he saw him calmly eating his breakfast. "Are you really feeling as calm as you look? Today is the big day after all," she said with skeptic amusement. If Izuku wasn't smiling like a fool at his phone or running through the neighborhood, he was fretting in nervousness thinking about the upcoming exams. She couldn't really fault him. As brilliant as her son was, he was still teenager that was about to take the first big step in accomplishing his dreams. He had every right to be nervous.

"Not at all," replied Izuku promptly but calmly. "I feel like I am about to die but I think I did all the fretting I could during the week. There is no point on showing how nervous I am at this point. The only thing that's left to do is go there and do my best to not disappoint myself and those who support me," he said with conviction, but his feelings were betrayed both by his words and the shaky smile on his face.

Inko snorted and reached with her hand to pinch his cheek affectionally. "And as I have been telling you the entire week, you shouldn't worry. You know you are more than prepared for those exams, specially the practical one. It's obvious you will be using your quirks in some way, and you have been training with All Might for the past ten months. You've got this on the bag," she said almost dismissively as she released his cheek with a snap. She then smiled slyly, ignoring her son rubbing his cheek. "What you should be nervous about, is that girl you have been talking to lately? What's her name? Momo Yaoyorozu, hm?"

In less than a second Izuku was resembling a tomato with how red his face was. He just looked away in embarrassment and said nothing. He regretted telling his mother about his encounter with the first person in a long time he could consider a friend his age. Since they have been in contact regularly through the week, which made him happy knowing that meant that she also thought of him as a friend, his mother was convinced they liked each other and were secretly dating.

And while he would be a fool if he didn't admit that Momo was very beautiful and very sexy, what he really liked about her was that brain of hers and her genuine desire to prove she could be a formidable hero. With a quirk like hers Izuku didn't doubt that she was capable of that and more, something that he had made sure to remind her whenever she attempted to downplay herself, something that he noticed she was prone to do on occasion.

"We are just friends, mom," he muttered as he finished his breakfast. He was about to take the plates to the sink to wash them himself when his mother shook her head, indicating that she would do it. Izuku shrugged and nodded at her, leaving the plates on the table. "I guess I'll be going no. Since I'm going to be running there to warm up and loosen up my body, I have to leave now if I want to be on time."

With a nod of her head, Inko motioned with her hand for Izuku to move closer to her. When he stood before her she reached with her arms and brought his head to kiss him on his forehead. He patted his arm and smiled up at him. "Good luck, honey. I want you to remember that no matter what happens, I am proud of you and I love you with all my heart."

Izuku smiled down at his mother. "Thank you, mom. I love you too," he said, hugging her head to his torso gently. They hugged each other each other until Inko pinched his flank and shooed him out of the house, telling him to hurry. Laughing, Izuku did as told.

Stepping out his apartment and closing the door behind him, Izuku adjusted his mask so the lower half of his face was covered, and his ears were covered by the headphones that were integrated into the mask. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to set it so he could hear some music on his way to U.A.. He only had time to do that before the phone vibrated on his hand as a message popped up. It read:

 _Momo-chan: Good morning, Izuku-kun. I wish you the best of lucks today! I'll be rooting for you. Call me after you are done to tell me how it went!_

With a silly grin on his face he replied to the message with words of thanks and appreciation. After he did that he went to his music app (Spotify Premium FTW) and feeling on a hip-hop mood, he went to that playlist and hit the random bottom. Immediately an excited smirk appeared on his face as 'Beast (Southpaw Remix) - Rob Bailey & The Hustle Standard ft. Busta Rhymes, KXNG Crooked & Tech N9ne' began to blast on his ear.

So big was the impact of the song that Izuku decided to not use the stairs. Instead, he ran towards the railing of the corridor that lead to his apartment and using his arm to jump over it he began to free fall to the ground from the fifth floor. At the last second, he channeled Armament to his ligaments and muscles as he reached the ground, bending his knees to reduce the impact of the fall and only leaving small indents of his feet on the concrete.

With a smooth motion he pulled the hood of his undershirt over his head and barely pausing for a second he was on full throttle in direction of U.A Academy, his form almost a blur as he moved faster than what he could without completely enhancing his legs, which by the way was still far faster than the normal person that didn't have body enhancements for quirks. _'So far, so good,'_ he thought to himself as he soared through the streets, easily avoiding pedestrians without slowing down thanks to passive Mantra.

Today was shaping up to be a very good day and his only hope was that it stayed that way.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It took Izuku about half an hour to arrive to the U.A. grounds and he was more than just a bit impressed at the sight of the gigantic fences, the imposing door and the very high buildings that were connected to one another. He knew that the grounds for the most prominent hero school in japan was massive, able to hold many training grounds and facilities that extended for miles. He knew that what he was seeing was just the tip of the iceberg.

He ignored the curious and amused looks being sent his way by other teens that were making their way into U.A. proper as he pulled back his hood and took off his breathing mask after pressing the button that stopped the music coming from the headphones. As he noticed that all of them were wearing their school uniforms, Izuku deduced that him wearing workout clothing was certainly odd to them. Izuku shrugged as it didn't matter to him. While it was expected to wear your uniform, it was not required. And since Izuku was planning on running his way here, wearing a stuffy uniform was out of the question.

"Fuck off, Deku!" Snarled a familiar, albeit slightly deeper, voice.

Izuku turned around and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Katsuki Bakugo walking towards him like a delinquent with a scowl of his face. Izuku noted that while Katsuki had not changed much, he was noticeably taller and more muscular than the last time he saw him at school almost two months ago. "Get the fuck out of my way or die!"

"Considering that you only need to change directions slightly to not bump into me, I find your request pointless," replied Izuku dully as he crossed his arms. Katsuki snarled and he seemed like he was about to use his quirk on Izuku but seemed to think better than to do that in front of U.A. on the day of the exam. So, with a grunt, he just adjusted his walk passed by Izuku without another word.

Izuku watched him go with a disappointed shake of his head. "He isn't going to grow up any time soon, is he?" He asked himself rhetorically. After a few moments he shrugged his head and started to walk towards the building, following the other hopeful applicants.

That was when he noticed a very pretty brown-haired girl with shoulder length hair and two long bangs that framed her face. Her brown eyes looked at him with curiosity as she seemed to realize that she was also walking next him. She took noticed of his attire and Izuku raised an eyebrow in amusement as she put a hand in front of her mouth as cheeks bulged, obviously trying not to laugh.

"No, I did not forget to wear my uniform if that's what you are thinking," he said, idly noticing the pads at the top of each finger that resembled those that could be found on animals. He blushed a bit, however, when he took notice of her slender, but well endowed, frame that was clothed in a short skirt, long socks and a jacket.

The girl seemed oblivious to this as she did her best to stop urge to laugh. "So-sorry. It's just seeing everyone in their uniform and suddenly seeing you wearing those clothes struck as funny for how random it was," she explained as she finally calmed down.

Izuku smiled. "Ah, yes. I also find random and sudden things that happen funny." He paused and hurried to add, "Of course, that's excluding when scary monsters and villains pop out in movies and such. That's not fun at all."

"I agree!" Chirped the girl with a smile before she turned a curious stare towards him, now really looking at Izuku and blushing when she caught a glimpse of his muscular and tall frame along with his kind green eyes and handsome face. "Erm, so, hehe, why are you wearing those clothes?"

"I'm used to running first thing in the morning every day and didn't want to stop doing it even for one day or not sleep enough to get it done and then come here, so I decided to come here running from house as a compromise," he explained, feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

The girl nodded her head once cutely in understanding. "Ah, I get it. You didn't want to risk having bad luck by doing one of the things in your daily routine in a day as important as this one."

Izuku blinked at her before chuckling and smiling. "You can say that, yes."

"Cool!" She chirped again before she made a fist and bumped it into the air in excitement as she grinned. "Let's do our best, Deku-kun!"

Izuku stopped abruptly, which resulted in her also stopping and looking back at him in confusion, and he looked at her with both eyebrows raised into his hairline. "Where did you hear that?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head nervously as she blushed a bit. "Um, I kinda overheard what that blond guy with a mean expression called you when I first noticed you and you two seemed to know each other, so I assumed that it was your name," she explained, feeling embarrassed by her daring.

Izuku snorted in amusement and he shook his head. "No, that's just how Katsuki Bakugo, that blond-guy-with-a-mean-expression's name, calls me ever since we were kids. It's another way you can read my actual name, Izuku, and it means worthless. He gave it to me after I failed to develop my quirk at roughly the same time as him. I eventually did develop my quirk a few months after him, so ignoring him now is quite easy."

The girl seemed mortified now and she hurried on to make things better, the thought of insulting this teen, even unknowingly, leaving a bitter taste on her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry. It didn't even cross my mind that it could be like that. To me, Deku, since it sounds a lot like Dekiru, gives of a feeling of 'You can do it!'. So, erm, hehe," she stammered, blushing and punching her temple slightly as she tilted her head cutely.

The action, her words and the overall cuteness he was seeing had Izuku blushing as he looked at the girl once again with wide eyes. Slowly, he began to smile until he was grinning happily. "Well, if that's the case, then I don't think I would mind if _you_ called my Deku," he said, beaming at the girl. "My full name is Izuku Midoriya. What's yours?"

She blushed prettily at the expression on his face and his words, specially at the way emphasized 'you' when referring to her, and she also beamed at him happily. "Mi name is Ochako Uraraka! You can call me Ochako, considering that you are allowing me to call you by a nickname," she said, feeling strangely giddy at the thought being able to refer to him in that manner.

"Then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ochako-chan!" He declared, extending his hand towards her.

Ochako nodded her head happily and took his hand in hers. "Likewise, Deku-kun!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku and Ochako walked towards an enormous amphitheater and they had to part ways, after exchanging numbers to keep in contact in case they didn't see each other during the rest of the day, for the moment since they were being sat by school. That meant, unfortunately for him, that he was going to sit next to Katsuki for an indeterminable amount of time. Even though he had enough practice to ignore Katsuki to so easily, that didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

They sat next to each other and for the moment they were content to ignore one another but Izuku knew that it was only a matter of time before Katsuki opened his mouth to say something rude or insult him. With weary sigh, he leaned forward and rested on elbow on the desk in front of him and rested his chin on his palm, looked on in a bored fashion as the rest of those that were going to take the exam got into the room.

When everyone was seated, Izuku perked as he saw a tall and thin man with spiky long hair and a small mustache walked towards the podium. He was wearing headphones, a pair of sunglasses and there was a directional speaker device around his neck. He was wearing a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sported tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Izuku recognized this pro hero immediately. "That's Present Mic!" He exclaimed in excitement. He was a Pro Hero that also had a weekly radio program, which Izuku listened to almost religiously, and he was also one of the teacher's at U.A..

"Shut the fuck up!" Snarled Katsuki at him.

Izuku glanced at him with exasperation.

"Look at me again and I'll make explode you until you die!"

Izuku looked at him flatly for a few moments before shaking his head and focusing on Present Mic, who looked ready to start speaking.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!" He screamed out of nowhere, making a lot of the students there cover their ears and jump in fright. Izuku just looked on in excitement. "EVERYBODY SAY 'HEEEEEY!'" He dramatically cupped an ear with a hand and turned it towards the crowd, an expectant smile on his face.

Silence was his answer and the only reason Izuku didn't respond was because he was too nervous and excited to do so.

Seemingly uncaring about not getting the response he was expecting, Present Mic continued on smoothly. "I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT EXAMINEES…" He trailed off and struck a dramatic pose, with his hand epically raised above his head. "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!?"

Once again, no one answered his question. Someone coughed awkwardly, though, so that was something.

"NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS!" He continued again, not caring about the lack of response. "WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN-MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY-DISTRICT! YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! SO, EVERYBODY GATHER YOUR DESIGNATED AREAS AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YA DIG?"

Katsuki glanced at the different areas that appeared on the big screen of amphitheater and glanced down to see that he was designated to Battle Location A while Izuku was designated to Battle Location B. When he saw this, Katsuki clicked his teeth in annoyance. "They don't intend on letting friends or classmates to cooperate with each other, huh? It's probably a set so I don't get to kill you," he muttered, though it was loud enough for Izuku to hear.

Izuku promptly ignored him.

The screen suddenly changed and for some reason the black colored silhouette of the goomba, koopa troopa and piranha plant enemies from 'Mario Bros' appeared with the numbers one, two and three next to a letter 'p' in the center of each one respectively. They were surrounding a picture of what obviously was the representation of the urban setting in which they were going to have the test.

Present Mic began to speak once again. "WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER OF 'VILLAINS' ALL OVER THE BATTLEFIELD. AND THEY'LL APPEAR IN THREE DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY!" He motioned towards the screen with a dramatic and overexaggerated flourish, and it now showed the silhouette of Mario killing each of the enemies and his points increasing accordingly with each enemy he killed. "USING EACH OF YOUR INDIVIDUAL QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY 'VILLAINS' AS YOU CAN. YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS, IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING OTHER COMPETITORS DIRECTLY OR ANY OF THAT NASTY ANTI-HERO STUFF BECAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES, CAPISCE?!"

Izuku wasn't surprised when Katsuki snorted in derision at the last bit. Ignoring that, Izuku focused on more important things, like, for example, the fact that there were only three enemies depicted in the screen and there were four of them in the pamphlet they were given, which showed that the actual enemies they were going to be fighting were robots. The one with the 'x0' next to it worried him some because it had the multiplying symbol instead of the equal symbol, unlike the other three.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?"

Izuku raised his eyes from the pamphlet and he focused on the student that stood up. He was tall and muscular. He had short black hair, a rectangular jaw, rectangular half-rim glasses and even his eyes were a bit rectangular too. For some reason, it didn't surprise Izuku that this guy was moving almost robotically. _'This guy needs to chill out. He's already surpassed me in stiffness when I get nervous, and that's saying something,'_ he thought in astonishment.

"On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A.'s caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!" He declared without waiting for the permission to actually ask his question.

' _This guy's intense!'_ That was the general thought going through the heads of everyone there.

Present Mic grinned, and Izuku couldn't help but think that the expression looked as mischievous as it was bloodthirsty, and spoke. "OKAY, OKAAAY! THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, MUCH APPRECIATED EXAMINEE 7111! THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN YOU WILL ENCOUNTER IS… SPECIAL, YOU CAN SAY! LET'S CALL THEM 'ARENA TRAPS'! HAVE ANY OF YOU PLAYED 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' BEFORE? I DOUBT IT SINCE IT'S RATHER RETRO."

Izuku quietly thought that anyone who had not played Super Mario Bros on this day and age was not worth helping if they found themselves in trouble, and that was saying something considering his solid stance on helping anyone. But remember folks that there is an exception to every rule. This one was it in Izuku's case.

The students watched as the screen changed to show the outline of the fourth villain next to the outline of the thwomp enemy. Present Mic motioned towards the screen with a flourish. "YOU REMEMBER THOSE THINGS THAT'D GO THWOMP ON YOU WHEN YOU WENT UNDER THEM? THE FOURTH VILLAIN IS LIKE THAT AND IT'S 'GIMMICK' IS THAT IT'LL START TO RAMPAGE WHEN THERE'S A CROWD NEAR ITS AREA. AND SINCE WE ARE BASING OUR FOURTH VILLAIN LIKE THAT PARTICULAR ENEMIE IN SMB, THE PENALTY FOR FACING IT IS THAT ALL THE POINTS YOU HAVE EARNED WILL BE DEDUCTED BACK TO ZERO, SO YOU BETTER AVOID IT AT ALL COSTS!"

Izuku's suspicions were confirmed and he sighed at exam becoming even more difficult than what it was already shaping up to be. He just hoped that avoiding the villain won't turn out to be too difficult while still facing the other villains. Thankfully, he had Mantra at his beck and call at all times, which he was sure was going to assure him the avoidance of that villain type.

When everyone settled down again after hearing that aspect of the exam, Present Mic spoke once again. "WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION ON THE 'SCHOOL PRECEPTS' OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE! AS A CERTAIN 'HERO' BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID: 'A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES IN LIFE!'" He grinned at them all and leered at them with his swirling eyes from behind his sunglasses. "NOW LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRAILS TO COME! **PLUS ULTRA!** "

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Several minutes later and Izuku, along with the other examinees that were designated to Battle Location B, stood in front of a set of gates and fences that made the perimeter of a gigantic urban setting that had to at the very least house thirty blocks full of buildings and streets. Everyone was looking in awe at the training ground, acutely aware that this was one out of hundreds of training grounds U.A. boasted, some smaller others easily twice the size of this one.

Izuku for his part began to observe everyone, noticing all the supplementary customized equipment that complimented their quirks one way or another. Izuku wasn't worried about it since his quirks, both Haki and One For All, had no need of supplementary equipment and/or machinery, like for example that belt with a jewel that pretty blond guy with sparkling eyes was wearing. Truthfully, Izuku only needed to consider for his hero costume that it wouldn't be restrictive and to somehow be able to increase the damage of his already ridiculously strong attacks, but that was something he could some thought into later.

Instead, he noticed that Ochako was slightly sweating and was palming her chest as she obviously tried to calm down her nerves. Happy that she was designated to the same area as him and subconsciously admiring how good she looked in her tracksuit, Izuku started to walk in her direction.

"I see what you are up to. You are planning to measure that girl's ability to concentrate, aren't you?"

Izuku turned towards the accusing voice and he narrowed his eyes at the stiff looking teen with glasses that had spoken before being given permission to speak after asking about it. "No, I am not. Has it occurred to you that we might know each other and that I just wanted to assure her that she was going to do great as long as she gave it her all?" He asked him rhetorically with a sharp tone of voice that carried on, bringing all others conversation to a slow halt.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that arrived here already ready for this?"

"He was probably nervous about this."

"We are all, but if he is so absent minded then there's nothing to worry about him."

Izuku heard all the comments and ignored them easily. He would show them shortly what he was truly capable off. Instead he focused on the stiff boy, who turned from him towards Ochako, who was giving him a concerned look, before he nodded to himself and bowed sharply, somehow making a perfect ninety degrees angle with his body.

"I'm deeply sorry, my friend. Being as stressed as I am right now, I assumed you wanted to obstruct our fellow test takers. I hope you find in your heart to forgive my transgression!" Even though he spoke stiffly, Izuku could hear the sincerity and truthful remorse in his voice.

Izuku sighed and shook his head with an amused smile on his face. "Don't sweat it man, just try to consider all possible scenarios and assume the best until the contrary has been proven in cases like this one," he advised, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and giving him a friendly squeeze.

The stiff boy nodded, erm, stiffly and walked away almost robotically. Izuku shook his head in amusement again and he turned towards Ochako, who was smiling widely at him giving him a double thumb up. He chuckled, nodded at her with his own smile and returned the gesture. Izuku then rolled his shoulders and gave little jumps on the balls of his feet as he adjusted his mask so it was covering the lower half of his face. He didn't dare to start any music as he was going to need all his senses to do his best.

That was when Present Mic shouted suddenly. "AAAAAND START!"

 **Play "Warrior – Disturbed"**

Izuku only needed to hear that and see the gates open suddenly, showing the robotic villains already littering the streets. He exploded into a full-on sprint, his speed steadily increasing the longer he ran and the more enhanced his legs became. He felt the others still standing in apparently shocked confusion, but he smiled to himself when he felt Ochako hurrying not two seconds later after him. He heard Present Mic starting to say something to the others when he reached the first robotic villain, a one-pointer.

Channeling Armament Haki into his right arm until it covered his arm until half-way up his biceps, Izuku smashed into the vaguely human shaped robot elbow first, carving through it as if it wasn't even there. With his left he grabbed one of the arms that was about to go flying due to the force of the collision that just destroyed the robot and channeling Armament up to the same level as his right arm and hurled the arm towards a two-pointer, destroying that one too.

Barely pausing, Izuku moved forward and in an instant was in front of a three-pointer, that looked vaguely like a tank, and he jumped over it, his right foot lashing out and smashing the body to metallic bits and its wheel too as he grabbed it's two rocket launchers and ripped them off easily. Again, without pausing, and without even looking for that matter, Izuku twirled around and sent the two explosive devices in direct collision with another one-pointer and another two-pointer that stood on the street in front of him.

He promptly went through the fires and smokes of the explosion, creating a shockwave that dispersed them because of the force generated by his moving speed, only for a one pointer to shoot a spray of bullets to his face. Not pausing, Izuku merely brought his left arm up and covered his face and body with his forearm, Mantra allowing him to perceive the trajectory of the bullets and where they were all aimed. The sleeve of the jacket of his tracksuit was destroyed up to about his elbow, revealing the shiny blackness of Armament not even straining against the onslaught of bullets.

When he reached the one-pointer, Izuku almost negligently backhanded it into a wall with his left arm, destroying it. Not a second later he raised his right arm and blocked the stinger of the scorpion like tail of a two-pointer. He smirked behind his mask at the harsh sound of metal bending and he quickly took a hold if the two-pointer's tail and spinning twice in place he sent it flying in collision a three pointer, resulting in a fiery explosion that caught two one-pointers that were nearby.

Looking up, Izuku saw four one pointers peaking over the edge of two buildings at each side of the street. Crouching a bit, Izuku shot forwards, creating a crater and generating another shockwave that dispersed the smoke of the third explosion he had caused yet. He smacked into the edge of the building right in front of the two one-pointers with concrete breaking force and immediately they aimed at him.

Izuku grabbed the arm of one of the one pointer and tilted his head the side to evade the spray of bullets from the other one that passed by his ear harmlessly and forced the arm he grabbed to aim at the one-pointer that was shooting at him. Bullets sprayed into the one-pointer that had yet to adjust its aiming to actually hit Izuku and it was destroyed in a small explosion when the bullets Izuku forced the other one-pointer to shoot into it caught the energy core of the robot.

Still hanging from the cracked edge of the building, Izuku firmed his hold around the one-pointer used his legs as a spring board to shoot himself backwards in a straight line with direction towards the edge of the other building that had the other two-one pointers, dragging the one-pointer with him and destroying the edge of the first building in the process. He spun around while still in midair and hurled the one-pointer at the one to his right, destroying both of them.

He then smacked into the edge of the second building with punishing force, cracking the concrete and breaking the nearby windows. He backhanded the arm that went to shoot him, send it flying away, and grabbed the remaining one-pointer with both of his hands and leaned back until the robot's upper half was pass the edge of the building and he was able to look upside down at the remaining robot villain on the street, a three pointer that had already its rockets launchers aimed at him.

Narrowing his eyes, Izuku used his legs again like a springboard and launched himself towards the three-pointer, giving the edge of the other building the same treatment as the one he smacked into first. The three-pointer launched its rockets at Izuku, who promptly used the body of the one pointer to protect himself. Izuku was momentarily obscured by the black smoke of the progressive explosions that smacked into his shield without stopping his momentum.

It was when the three-pointer was reloading that Izuku flew out of the smokescreen, the one-one pointer reduced to less than half of what it was with the metal burned black. Still in midair, Izuku hurled what was left of the one-pointer away and shifted his body smoothly to ram knee first into the three-pointer's body, carving through it like cake and skidding to a halt a few feet away from the building that forced the first street to have a sharp right curve, leaving deep trenches on the ground with his left hand, left foot and right knee, covering his face with right hand to stop the debris that his landing caused from hitting his face.

Izuku stood up slowly and looked back to admire the path of destruction he created. His lips twitched in amusement when he saw the shocked and awestruck faces of the other competitors, Ochako included, as they too looked at the destruction caused by whom most of them categorized as a nonentity for his supposed nervousness.

"Hm, nine one-pointers, three two-pointers and three three-pointers… that sums up twenty-four points. Hey, this is easier than I thought it would be! Extremely fun too!" He said to himself, his muffled voice still carrying on somehow, making the eyes of the other hopefuls widen in astonishment at the amount of points he had raked up already.

It had been less than thirty seconds since Present Mic called for the start of the test.

When Izuku was moving again further into the city, the shell-shocked group apparently got their wits about them and with new found determination they moved further into the city, unwilling to be left behind. Tenya Iida, the stiff boy, cursed to himself as he used his quirk, Engine, to reach the villains faster than the others but to his shock, he wasn't as fast as Izuku, who he could see carving a path of destruction through another street full of robots.

' _Just who the hell is that kid and more importantly, how strong is that quirk of his?'_ He wondered, starting to destroy robotic villains as fast as he could.

Ochako, for her part, quickly went to look for her own robots to dispose of, but the image of Izuku, slowly rising from the ground after easily defeating all those robotic villains was burned into her head, causing a blush to appear across her cheeks. She rapidly shook her head and smacked her cheeks as a one-pointer suddenly appeared around the corner. ' _Focus girl! You can day dream about how cool Deku-kun is later!'_ She thought furiously to herself as she tapped the robot with her hand, cancelling its weight and sent it into a wall and destroying it. With a grin, she turned around to face more of those villains.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside the observation room, the current U.A. staff was looking at many screens that showed the most promising students that were taking the entrance exam.

Right at the front, a short humanoid mouse-like being with dog-like paws and a bear-like face with a scar running across his right eye, and wearing a tuxedo, looked on with a pleased smile. "A strict time limit, not knowing the mount of villains there are or where they are and a vast battleground… Nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardor into the open and uncover their skills," he said happily.

"The ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately," said another voice, this one coming from a man wearing a white space suit. He was looking at the video of a boy with six arms that he was apparently using to somehow locate more villains to destroy. "Insight."

"The ability to stick a dynamic entry without being late to the party," said another voice, this one obviously female with a husky and sultry tone to it. She looked on with interest as Tenya Iida drop kicked a two pointer and then using the engines of his calves to boost his speed, engaging a one pointer not three seconds later. "Agility."

"The ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure," said another one, this one male, his voice coming slightly muffled because of his tan gas mask. He had the appearance of a cowboy, but his dreadlocks could still be seen despite the hat on his head. He was looking at the video of the blond-haired boy with sparking eyes as he destroyed a robot using a laser that came from his navel. "Judgment."

"And, of course…" trailed off another voice, this one coming from a man with shoulder length black hair wearing a black matching outfit and what appeared as very wide tape as a scarf. He was looking directly at the video of Katsuki surrounded by destroyed robots as his palms smoked and he panted with a savage grin, only to turn towards the video feed of Izuku, who was still destroying villains left and right with no signs of stopping, exhaustion or strain. "Sheer fighting prowess," he finished.

"We can gauge their respective levels of those foundational skills by way of the points system," said the humanoid mouse as he looked on.

"Oh my, we raked up a promising crop this year, didn't we?"

"We can't be sure of that yet," said the raspy voice of Toshinori Yagi in his real form as he smirked almost knowingly as he flipped up the protective barrier that prevented anyone from touching a red button accidentally. "The real test…" he trailed off as he pressed the button. "… begins now!"

They all watched as the gigantic form of the fourth villain rose form the ground in all of the battle areas, wasting no time to start wreaking havoc by merely moving and swinging its gigantic metal arms, easily making the examinees despair as they started to run away, both because of the almost immeasurable size of the villain and the fact that they could lose all their hard-earned points if their as much as faced it.

"There's absolutely no merit in taking on that villain. As a matter of fact, there is a severe penalty if you do so. Someone's true character is revealed when they are faced with an impossible obstacle they cannot overcome," said All Might solemnly, feeling slightly disappointed when he saw absolutely everyone that was near where the fourth villain appeared frantically screaming and running away. He smirked victoriously, however, when he saw something that didn't surprise him at all in the screen he had been focusing on the most. "But it creates an opportunity…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(A Few Seconds Earlier)**

"And that's ninety-five points!" Shouted Izuku happily as he punched the last two-pointer of that street to oblivion. "Man, I don't know what I was feeling nervous earlier. This type of tests are my cup of tea," he said with laugh as he turned back to look for more villains. He still had about two minutes or left less, but it might be enough to get more than one hundred points, which had to be some kind of record, and Izuku felt like setting it.

As he turned around a corner, he witnessed many of the other contestants more than one hundred feet away fighting against robots and competing against each other for the right of destroying a robot without somehow using their quirks on one another. He had not managed to maintain the rate at which he gained points the moment the others joined the fray earnestly, which resulted in the villain robots for other, less dangerous individuals.

Basically, Izuku had to go around destroying the robots that were moving through the streets and buildings in search of targets, using passive Mantra to locate them. Since they weren't alive and had no true sense of self and will of their own, he couldn't use King's Will on them to make them stagger but thankfully, his enhanced speed was enough to make their mobility basically moot. It also worked to his advantage that the other contestants, for some reason, stayed in cluttered groups as they competed for robots to destroy.

 **Play "Headstrong – Trapt"**

' _Well, nothing to do here. I'll go to another area,'_ Izuku thought to himself about to turn around and do exactly that when the earth started to tremble. His eyes widened when he looked on as massive amounts of dust and debris rose from the ground about fifty feet away and in front of the group that Izuku had been looking at for the past seconds as the sound of metal cords snapping was heard.

Obscured by the dust, a gigantic silhouette could be seen rising from the ground until it dwarfed the tallest skyscraper of the training ground by a wide margin. It swept its massive arms around and that action generated strong winds that cleared the dust, revealing the humongous form of the fourth villain as it grasped one of the building with its right hand and cocked its left one back as it stared blankly at the group of heroes in front of it. This one was the one that should you engage it would reduce all the points you have earned to zero.

' _What in the actual fuck?!'_ Izuku screamed in his mind as he watched the gigantic robot throwing a punch into the ground, making the earth shake again as it kicked up more dust and debris. _'How are we supposed to avoid that and still fight the other robots at the same time?! That's impossible!'_ He thought furiously, sighing with relief when he saw that the group managed to escape from being flattened by the enormous fist of the robot.

' _Better get out of here before that thing gets close,'_ thought Izuku, throwing a last lingering glance in the direction where the crowd of students was coming from as they frantically ran away from the slowly advancing fourth type robotic villain and he froze. He looked past the incoming people and saw Ochako, grunting in pain as her legs were trapped underneath a slab of concrete in such a way that she couldn't use her quirk to make the concrete weightless which would allow her to escape.

The gigantic robot clearly made to reach for Ochako's injured form with its robotic hand opened wide in a threatening manner. Letting instincts take over, Izuku flooded his legs with Armament and shot forward, everything behind him breaking apart and being sent flying back due to the speed of his take off as the sound of air being displaced forcefully was heard. Using mantra, he evaded the escaping students, only Tenya being able to see him as he passed by him.

' _What is that idiot thinking?! Does he have a death wish?! Furthermore, doesn't he remember that facing that villain reduces your points back to zero. Doesn't he …'_ He trailed off as he turned around only to see the trapped Ochako and the fourth villain reaching for her. _'… oh, shit.'_

Forcefully stepping on the ground with his right foot a few dozen feet away from where Ochako was, Izuku bent his right leg and channeled One For All towards it before flexing his muscles and shooting himself upwards in a green, black and white blur, cracking the entire street and creating another shockwave that dispersed the dust generated by the attack of the fourth villain along with breaking what windows had not been broken yet.

Ochako looked up in shock as she felt a block of ice falling in the pit of her stomach. ' _Deku-kun! No!'_

Putting his left hand in front of him, Izuku went cleanly through the incoming hand of the humongous villain, stopping its downward momentum and reversing it so now the entire arm was moving upwards with little explosions now going through its length. Izuku focused on the blank face of the villain and narrowed his eyes as he cocked his right fist and the entire right sleeve of his tracksuit was shredded, revealing to everyone watching how his entire arm was covered by the shiny black substance as red veins of power appeared running down its lengths and giving the shiny blackness a darker silvery hue.

Tears gathered at the corner of Izuku's eyes. "One For All Armament…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes… an opportunity for it to shine brightly and rise to the surface!" Spoke Yagi proudly as they all watched Izuku moving forward to face the villain the moment he caught sight of the incapacitated Ochako without hesitation. The entire staff began to grin in excitement when they saw him fearlessly rising to meet the villain head on, going through his hand and destroying his arm.

"That's right! The most important quality of a true hero!" He declared, resisting the urge to not turn into his All Might form as he saw Izuku's Armament covered arm becoming further enhanced with his manifestation of One For All. "For there is nothing nobler, nothing purer… than self-sacrifice!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

With tears running down his cheek as he recalled the months spent training with All Might, his encouraging words and the prideful grin on his face as he looked on at him as he gave it his all to be worth of what his idol saw him, Izuku tightened his fist and lashed out, without pausing to even think about the repercussion of his actions, with his right arm.

"… First Gear!"

The blow caught the gigantic robot right in the face and it blew it off cleanly of its body, as yet another shockwave was created due to the speed and strength of Izuku's punch being enough to break the sound barrier. Those watching were further shocked and/or impressed when the momentum possessed by the punch also affected the body of the gigantic robot, sending it harshly and alarmingly rapidly skidding through the ground as its parts began to blow up one by one.

Everyone watched as the villain left path of destruction that was only halted by the massive fence, which had the head of the villain deeply imbedded into it by the way, made of sterner stuff than the fourth villain, thought if everyone looked they would see that the walls were bent outwards by the momentum carried by the massive body of the villain, which went up in a gigantic fiery explosion a few seconds after it was stopped by the fence.

No one dared to make a sound as Izuku fell the ground nimbly, his right arm shaking slightly as he seemingly admired the destruction he just caused.

 **Stop playing "Headstrong – Trapt"**

Shoulders visibly sagging and his form slouching a bit, Izuku turned around and with his hair obscuring his eyes and breathing mask obscuring the rest of his face, no one could determine what he was feeling right now. He walked towards the piece of debris that was covering Ochako, he kneeled and with his left arm turning black he easily pulled it off and away from her.

"Are you alright, Ochako-chan?" He asked her, his muffled voice sounding dull to the ears of those that could hear him.

Ochako tried to stand up but she cried in pain she a sharp throb from her left ankle made it impossible for her to do so. "My... my ankle…" she said with one eye closed in pain, but she focused on more important matters. Almost in tears, she focused on Izuku. "I'm sorry, Deku-kun. I'm so, so sorry," she said despairingly as she looked up at him from her position on the ground.

Izuku shook his head lightly, removed his breathing mask to let it hang loosely around his neck and he surprised everyone when he knelt down next Ochako and gently scooped her up in a bridal carry. He raised his head and Ochako gasped when he saw the tears running down his cheeks, but he was smiling at her in relief. "That's not important, Ochako-chan. What's important is that you are okay and no one else got hurt," he said softly, his tone sincere but it was still a bit dull.

Incapable of speech, Ochako just nodded meekly and refused to meet his eyes.

With Ochako in his arms, Izuku slowly walked towards the other students, all of them looking at him with wide eyes full of disbelief. Everyone there knew that he had likely raked up the most amount of points judging by his display at the very beginning of the test, so they also knew that he had willingly given all those points away to save Ochako, shooting his chances of entering U.A. to the trashcan… he did that willingly and without hesitation.

"TIME"S UP!" Came the sudden shout of Present Mic, but no one in Battle Location B was paying attention to that. Instead, they were focusing on Izuku and decision to save Ochako, resulting in him losing all his points.

' _Of course, if it wouldn't have been a test with so much at play I would have done the same,'_ thought Tenya to himself, but it wouldn't be until later tonight that he would realize just how hollow and fake his thoughts had been.

Izuku was just setting down Ochako on a piece of metal scrap that she could use to sit down without putting pressure on his ankle when he felt another presence slowly entering Mantra range of perception and he turned that way to see a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She was wearing a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She had pink boots on and a helmet on her head. In addition, she walked towards them with a cane designed like a syringe.

"Go home lads! I'll take it from here," she said kindly when she approached, reaching into one of the pockets of her pristine lab coat. "Just leave it to me, boys. Here, enjoy some haribo candies, don't be shy now," she said as she handed everyone she passed by some candies. Eventually she reached Izuku and Ochako and she took a look at his still slightly shaking right arm and Ochako's limply hanging left foot. "Ah, I see that there have been some injuries. I swear, these tests are getting more reckless with each year," she grouched in annoyance.

' _Hm, so she is Recovery Girl,'_ he thought dully as he watched her lips extend impossibly as she planted a kiss on Ochako's leg.

After a few moments Ochako sighed in relief as the painful throbbing slowly went away until there was no trace of it. Ochako turned towards Recovery Girl and smiled softly and gratefully at her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"No biggie, girlie," she said, handing Ochako some candies. She then turned towards Izuku and looked at him seriously. "Are you going to be alright, sonny boy?"

Izuku looked down to his right arm to see that while it was still trembling, it was noticeably less intense than before. He nodded his head. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I just went a bit above the current limit of what my body can handle of my quirk. The nerves and ligaments of my arm should settle back in a few minutes."

Recovery Girl shook her head and used her quirk on his arm. "Not what I was asking."

Izuku's lips twitched before he looked down at his completely healed arm. After a few moments he shrugged his shoulders. "What's done is done and I don't regret saving Ochako-chan. No matter what anyone says and no matter the consequences, I did the right thing. That's that matters," he said with a slightly thick voice as he struggled not to cry. He began to walk away, only pausing to look at a guilty looking Ochako, who was failing at containing her tears. "It wasn't your fault, Ochako-chan. No one was expecting that, so stop blaming yourself. I just hope that we can become befriends even though we aren't going to be attending U.A. in the future, okay?"

Once again unable to speak, Ochako nodded her head deeply, her lower lip trembling.

Izuku smiled softly. "Thank you," he nodded at Recovery Girl in thanks once again and reached with his right hand to put the hood of his undershirt over his head. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his tracksuit and he began to make his way out of the training ground, his form slouched, leaving quiet the somber atmosphere behind him.

Looking at his retreating back, Ochako couldn't help but recall how he had jumped in to save her from being further harmed, perhaps even killed, without even thinking about the consequences of his actions. After everything that happened, Ochako thought that no one deserved being accepted in U.A. more than Izuku. So, with a very intense and determined look on her face that had others backing away, with the notable exception of Recovery Girl who smiled knowingly, she jumped down from her seat and began to purposely make her way towards the U.A. main buildings.

She had a few people she needed to talk to. And they were going to listen to what she had to say or else…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inko heard the door of their home opening and closing quietly and she hurried in with a big smile to greet her son, ready to congratulate him for passing the exam and getting into U.A. The smile immediately slipped from her face when she saw the utterly devastated expression her on his face, lips trembling as he squeezed his out shut, still trying to not let tears fall down. "Oh, Izuku, come here honey," she cried and gently cradle his head into her bosom, holding him gently.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cried Izuku as he wrapped his arms around his mother, finally allowing the tears to fall freely as the comforting hug of his mother broke through his defenses as if they weren't even there.

"Shhhh, honey. I'm here. Everything will be alright," she told him soothingly as they both felt to their knees. It wasn't long before Inko was crying alongside Izuku as she felt pained by her son's suffering. It was worse since she didn't know what happened and what she knew was that there was likely nothing that she could do, not that Izuku would let her even if there was.

Instead, she just focused on being there for him, because as his mother, that was everything she could do and exactly what Izuku needed at the moment.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Momo was lounging on her couch, reading a book on advanced chemistry as she waited for Izuku to text her about how he had passed with flying colors. She had been fretting about it all day and she had busied herself by finishing arranging her bookshelves and her kitchen. After a week spent settling down on her suite, that was the last bit of chores she needed to do before she was finished.

It was the reason why and Izuku had only been exchanging texts through the week, instead of meeting up and hanging out like they both wanted. Momo had to finish everything involved with moving to another city and Izuku had to focus entirely on passing his entrance exams. So, they decided that their outing, which was planned for tomorrow, was going to be in commemoration of Momo moving in and Izuku getting accepted into U.A.

And there was no doubt in Momo's mind that Izuku wasn't going to be accepted. Even if his quirk wasn't about enhancing his body to untold levels, making him basically omniscient within a certain range and allowing him to basically intimidate those weaker than him in spirit into submission with his presence alone, Izuku had the perfect mindset for becoming a hero, which he demonstrated to her when he jumped in to help her, dispatching those three disgusting men without even using his quirk.

So yeah, she was sure that Izuku was going to pass his test. It was a given. Besides, the thought of some R&R in the company of Izuku, whom she liked very much, to a point that she was starting to get a bit suspicious, was very pleasant. So, no one could fault here when her eyes widened in joy when she heard her ringtone coming from her phone. And uncharacteristic, for those that only knew her public persona, and girlish squeal left throat as she saw 'Izuku-kun' on the screen of her phone.

"Hello?" Her voice trembled a bit as she answered.

" _Is this Momo Yaoyorozu-san?"_ The voice that came from the other end was not Izuku's. First off, it was the voice of a woman. And if that wasn't unsettling enough, it was the voice of a woman who had been recently crying.

"Yes, this her speaking. Who am I speaking with?" She asked tentatively, having a bad feeling about this.

" _This is Inko Midoriya. I am Izuku's mother."_

Momo's eyes widened and she shot to her feet, her chemistry book falling to the ground. "Midoriya-san?! What happened?! Is Izuku-kun alright?!" She asked frantically, fearing the wrost. She knew that U.A. Entrance Exams were difficult and those taking them tended to get injured, but there was Recovery Girl to take care of their injuries right away before they became too severe. Still, she feared the worst.

" _Don't worry, Yaoyorozu-san. Izuku is alright, at least physically. The thing is…"_ she trailed off as her voice trembled, obviously fighting back tears.

"Midoriya-san?"

" _Izuku… he… he told me he didn't pass the Entrance Exam. He is not going to attend U.A."_

"…oh."

Well, fuck.

* * *

 **And there you have it! We finally covered one of the bits I was most excited about writing: The Entrance Exam and while it played almost exactly like canon when referring to major and obvious plot points, what happened differently is significant enough to change a few things along the road. Truthfully, I'm just happy that my Izuku finally got to meet Ochako and showed everyone how badass he is… and that wasn't even him going 'all out'. They caught a glimpse of that when he saved Ochako, however.**

 **Izuku is despairing badly right now, but I know that some of you had been expecting it. Since I abhor prolonged angst, I promise you that he will stay like that only for a short while before he is back on his feet. I'm warning you that next chapter is going to be full of emotions and fluff and no action. I can already feel my manliness dropping. I'll have to drink some bears, crack the cans on my head, shave myself with a machete and without cream and punch a wall to regain it by the time I finish writing it, I swear.**

 **No changes to the Harem yet. It's still Ochako, Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Toru, Kyoka and Hatsume for now.**

 **That's all from me, I guess. It's one in the morning and I'm hungry. That means is muffin time. Well, to me, any time is muffin time, but when I am hungry during the wee hours of the morning, it's an even more special muffin time. Do you understand? No? You want me to shut up? Okay.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Body of Steel, Heart of Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, nor I own the concepts of any other anime I use in this story. If I did, I wouldn't have made Izuku such a crybaby nor would have I turned him into the graphic description of a glass cannon. Obvious plot devices to not have the main character curbstomping the competition, I tell you. At the very least, it makes it so Izuku looks cool and badass when he pulls epic shit out of nowhere while still getting hurt, I guess.**

* * *

 **CH4: Body of Steel, Heart of Glass**

* * *

' _I… am an idiot,'_ thought Izuku to himself as he stared blankly at the roof of his room as he rested his head on his mattress while he sat on the floor, the position bot being that uncomfortable because of the fluffy rug that covered the entire floor. At the moment, the only indication that Izuku was alive was the gentle up and down movement of his chest as he breathed and the occasional blink from his eyes.

' _Just what was I thinking when I destroyed the damn thing? I could have just as easily grabbed Ochako-chan and got her out of harm's way and I still would've been accepted at U.A.,'_ he sighed in sadness, knowing that once again he had let his body move on its own and trusted his instincts when the time to save someone in grave danger came. In hindsight, he knew that he was capable of handling the situation without jeopardizing his chances at being accepted at U.A., but there were a few things to consider, all of them dealing with Izuku's very nature.

The fact that had he only moved in to get Ochako out of the way would've have left the other examinees defenseless against the overwhelming might of the times-zero-pointer, which would have surely resulted in them getting grievous injuries and likely worse. Not only that, but merely being by the villain counted as facing it, so those that would've gotten hurt by the villain would've also gotten their points deducted to zero, denying them even the chance of getting in.

When he moved in to intervene, Izuku had subconsciously known this and his body acted on what he thought was the best thing that could be done in order to help everyone: sacrifice only his chances at getting into the school to make sure that Ochako and the others weren't seriously harmed, and they also kept their chances at getting in. At the end of the day, what was the fate of only one person compared to that of another thirty nines'.

And as much as Izuku wanted to be angry at the unfairness of it all, and even the other examinees, he just couldn't. They had all been warned about the consequences of facing the trap villain, heck, they were even told that they would start to rampage if a crowd formed near where it was and most of the other examinees went and did just that. Izuku truthfully had every right to be angry at whomever he wanted, but even the possibility of him feeling that was eclipsed by the deep sadness and disappointment in himself that he was currently feeling.

' _And yet…'_ A rueful smile appeared on his face as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. _'I was still able to do the right thing even when that meant that the consequences were going to be bad for me. Knowing that, I can't help feeling somewhat glad that things turned out like that.'_ Despite the sadness and the bitterness and the disappointment, Izuku was extremely glad that he was able to stay true to himself and his ideals, subconsciously or not, even when that meant that he was going to get the short end of the stick. At the end of the day that was who he truly was: Someone that just wanted to do everything in his power to help others.

' _As long as I remain true to myself I guess that I can't be too sad, huh? There are other Hero schools I can still apply to after all. I really wanted to go with Momo-chan, and Ochako-chan too, but I guess that's not to be,'_ he thought in resignation as he sighed and lifted his head from the bed and let it fall forward until his chin was resting against his upper chest as tears began to trail down his face. _'I know that, and I am aware of exactly what I am feeling and why, but still, why doesn't this painful tightness in my chest go away?'_

*Knock, Knock*

"… Izuku-kun?"

"Huh?" Izuku blinked in shock as he turned towards the door after someone knocked on it and not a second later hearing Momo's muffled and hesitant voice coming from the other side. _'The hell?! Was I so affected by what happened that I wasn't even paying attention to Mantra's passive feed of information?! This has never happened before! What is wrong me?!'_ He thought to himself furiously, shaking his head and focusing. "Yes?" He answered back questioning. He would've wondered why she was here the very next day after failing the exams, but seeing that his mother was not ten feet away from her and looking worried, his question was answered before he could even ask it.

There was a pause before Momo spoke again. "Um, can I come in? I want to speak with you," she said gently from the other side.

For a moment, Izuku was tempted to tell her no, not wanting to see the disappointed and pitying look on her face, but those thoughts quickly went away after he realized just how ridiculous they were. If Momo was in any way disappointed in him, she would not have come to see him in the first place, let alone speak to him witch such a caring gentleness that the painful tightness in chest receded just a little. He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, come on in," he called, drying his tears promptly with the sleeves of his shirt.

Barely two seconds later Momo opened the door gently and her heart broke a little when she saw Izuku, someone she knew to be very upbeat, sitting on the floor and supporting his upper body against his bed with his eyes a bit red from crying. The downtrodden look on his face, which she was a bit glad to notice perked up a bit when he saw her, did not suit him at all. "Oh, Izuku-kun," she said to him before she went and set next to him, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him for a hug.

At first, Izuku-blushed as she felt Momo's very mature body pressed against him thanks to the tight hug she was giving him, but then he became aware that she was trying to comfort him and those… traitorous thoughts… went to the back burner for the moment as he let himself be hugged by whom he considered his very first friend his age and someone with whom he felt he had a real connection, what with their like for academics and their genuine desire to use their quirks to help others. Already feeling a bit better thanks to the contact, Izuku responded to the hug in kind and let his head rest on Momo's shoulder.

Inko hesitantly peeked her head and what she saw made her sigh in relief and gave an internal squeal of delight as she saw Momo and Izuku hugging each other, with Izuku sporting a small smile as he rested his head on her shoulder while she ran her hands through his hair in a comforting fashion. They looked so cute like that and Inko was tempted to take a picture but knowing that it was not the time she just mentally thanked the gods above them for allowing Izuku to meet Momo, because she truly thought that the girl was the only one that could get Izuku out of his funk. Wishing her good luck, she silently left.

Izuku had, naturally, felt what his mother did, and he sighed internally in relief when she didn't do anything to embarrass him in front of Momo. A few seconds later they ended the hug and Izuku, with a small blush on his face, looked away. "Thank you," he murmured, but the heartfelt tone of his voice still came across clearly.

Momo, with blush of her own across her pretty face, just smiled gently at him. "You're welcome," she said softly before she scooted a bit closer and took his hand in hers. When he turned towards her with a curious, and endearingly flushed, look on his face she gave his hand a squeeze of assurance. "Tell me what happened, please," she requested softly.

Izuku managed to get control of his flustered state after a few moments and he looked away from her with a resigned smile on his face. "We had to fight robotic villains in a urban setting for the practical exam. We were separated by training grounds and there were four types of villains, each one of them worth a set of points that increased with the amount of difficulty they each had. One of them, however, was a trap villain and if you faced it would reduce the amount of points you had back to zero. I thought that evading that villain while continuing to fight the other villains wasn't going to be too difficult, thanks to the Mantra aspect of Haki, but I wasn't counting on that villain to be bigger than Mt. Lady when she used her quirk."

Momo's eyes widened as she heard that, but she stayed silent, allowing Izuku to continue. "We were told that the trap villain was going to start to rampage if a crowd formed near where it was, t was the reason why I stayed alone, destroying the villains I found as I ran circles through the training ground. When the fourth villain surfaced I had already accumulated ninety-five points. My first thought was that I needed to get away as fast I could to avoid it but then I heard the screaming and saw many of the other examinees running away from it. That was when I saw I girl I have just met a few minutes before trapped beneath a piece of debris about to be crushed and I…" he trailed off, looking down in sadness.

Momo lost her wide-eyed look and tilted her head as she smiled in understanding at him. "You went and stopped the trap villain, saving that girl and losing all the points you had accumulated thus far, am I right?" When Izuku nodded in confirmation, Momo sighed in amusement and tapped the side of his head with two fingers getting his attention. She giggled at the wide eyed, and almost betrayed, look on his face when he caught the amusement displayed clearly on his face. "I'm sorry Izuku-kun, but as intelligent as you are, you are still an idiot."

"Wut?" Was Izuku's intelligent and eloquent response.

Momo giggled cutely again. "Tell me, Izuku-kun, what make a hero? What is it that makes you consider someone truly a hero?" She asked him, expression still amused but there was no denying the seriousness of the question.

Izuku looked on confused for a second before a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. He knew that someone like Katsuki would answer that a true hero was someone with a powerful quirk that always won, so that meant that and answer like that was the wrong one. Instead, he thought about the person he considered to be the best and truest hero of them all: All Might. The answer came immediately. "A true hero is someone that can save anyone with a smile on their face no matter the situation."

Momo's smile widened. "Exactly. Now, I'm sure that all the examinees were closely monitored by examiners to determine to what class they were best suited taking in consideration their quirk, aptitude and all that, correct?" There was no way in hell that only the ability to destroy robots was what was taken into consideration to be accepted by U.A. Besides they were other courses other than the Hero course at the prestigious academy: General Education, Support and Management were such examples.

Izuku nodded in agreement, wondering where she was going with this.

"That means the examiners saw what you did when you decided to sacrifice your hard-earned points to save a girl that was about to be badly harmed by a villain that had a penalty should you face it," she said, lips twitching as she saw that Izuku was still not getting it. "Do you really think U.A. Highschool, the heroics academy with most renown in Japan, is not going to accept someone that would willingly do that despite having accumulated the most points in the practical exam, not only of his own examination division but quite possible out of everyone there taking the exam?" She asked him rhetorically, amused expression still in place.

Izuku stared at her blankly for a few seconds, blinking slowly. "Oh,' he said softly in realization before his eyes widened in shock. "Oh!" He exclaimed as a grin appeared on his face. "Hey! You are absolutely right! The practical entrance exams is designed to test our aptitude and there's more to it than how we can apply our quirks to combat!" He stated before an incredulous and annoyed look appeared on his face. "That means… that Present Mic tricked us all."

Momo nodded, a pleased smile on her face. "More than likely. That situation was surely a test within a test to determine who truly deserves to be accepted," she said, and her smile turned softer as she locked eyes with Izuku. "And showed everyone there, and even me, that no one deserves it more than you."

Izuku's blush turned to atomic levels at the sincerity of her words and the look of her face. He couldn't form words, so he just murmured thanks and looked away from her in embarrassment, but there was a pleased smile on his face.

Giggling, Momo allowed her upper body to mirror Izuku's resting against the mattress. "When your mom called me, I though that you somehow failed because you were unable meet the passing conditions, but I am glad that you thought you failed because they mislead you. I'm really looking forward to becoming a pro hero at your side, you know?"

Still blushing, Izuku worked up the guts to turn towards her and nodded his head resolutely. "I was also looking forward to that, Momo-chan. Thinking that I was going to be unable to attend U.A. with you was one of the reasons why I was feeling so bad about failing. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for making me realize that I was just being an idiot."

Momo blushed at his heartfelt words but smiled prettily and cheekily at him. "You are very much welcome. I'll make sure to kick your butt into gear everytime you find yourself in an pointless funk!" She declared with conviction, even adding a wink.

Izuku, of course, found the action extremely cute and could only blush and stammer.

Momo giggled before she shot to his feet and that was when Izuku finally noticed what she was wearing: A long sleeved cream-colored wool turtleneck sweater, jeans that looked almost painted on and mid-calf high boots. She looked very good on that get up and the moment that thought went through Izuku's head steam poured out from his ears and nose and he looked away, less she saw the way he was looking at her and thought that he was nothing but a worthless pervert.

Unknown to Izuku, Momo too was subtly checking him out and unlike him, she was not ashamed to saw that she very much liked what she saw. He was taller than her and he was very attractive, which was a mighty plus in her books. His muscles were very noticeable thanks to the fact that he was only wearing a white shirt and black shorts. But more than that, it was his selfless nature and intelligence that called out to her. Oh, did she mention that he looked good enough to eat too? Yeah? Okay, then.

' _It's official,'_ she thought to himself with resigned amusement and self-exasperation. _'I like, like him. I could do much, much worse, however so this not too difficult to accept,'_ she thought sardonically as she looked at him as he stood up, this time not everting her eyes when he was bent over at the waist while he rose. _'Ugh, I don't know if his cluelessness is endearing or annoying, but I can't complain when things like this happen now, can I?"_

As a woman, her thoughts were not reflected in her cheerful expression as she looked up at him, her hands locked behind her back. "I'll let you get changed and wait for you in the living room."

Izuku blinked curiously. "Get changed?"

Momo's lips twitched upwards as she regarded him with fond exasperation. "Of course, Izuku-kun. Or did you perhaps forgot that we were supposed to hang out today to celebrate you getting accepted at U.A. and me moving in, hmm?"

Izuku's eye widened and he waved his hands frantically. "Eh! Of course not! Give me fifteen minutes and I'll get ready!"

With a fond shake of her hand, Momo nodded at him and stepped out of the room, closing it behind her.

The moment she was out of the room, Izuku sighed and let himself fall on the bed with a dreamy smile on his face as he looked at the ceiling. Who would've thought that a conversation with a girl he just met a week ago was what he needed to get out of his funk? Not only that, but she made him see that he not getting accepted into U.A. for doing exactly what was expected of the profession they prepared your for was foolish at the very least. It was like she knew exactly what to say and how to say it. Not even his mom had managed to do anything else other than console him and assure him that everything was going to be alright.

' _It's official,'_ he thought to himself with a blush as he shot up from his bed and began to discard his clothes to take a quick shower in order to kill any chances of him smelling bad. _'I like, like her.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Toshinori Yagi stepped out of the examination viewing room with a grin on his sunken face. He was still high on watching Izuku's performance yesterday and hearing everyone singing praises to him also helped. Izuku had taken his first successful step on becoming a Hero and he was already shaping up to be what All Might envisioned him as: the next Symbol of Peace, and he dare say, something even more than that.

' _The one that came closer to his score was his friend, Bakugo-kun, with seventy-seven points and Young Midoriya-kun got more than twice that easily. Hell, he even surpassed my own score when I took the practical exam, but that's to be expected,'_ he thought to himself as he walked through U.A. grounds. There was carefree air around him that those who knew the burden he carried on his shoulders would be shocked to see, but won't be too surprised to see after it was explained to them that he had finally found a successor that was more than worthy.

Character wise, Yagi had no doubts that Izuku was more than perfect for One For All. He already embodied the true meaning of being a hero, even better, it wasn't taught to him but rather it was instinctual. If that wasn't enough, Izuku possessed a quirk that complimented One For All almost perfectly. Honestly, if All Might was someone that believed in things like that, he would've thought that Izuku was born precisely to one day inherit it. Instead, All Might just chalked it up to coincidence.

' _He is even worthier than Togata-kun. Even Principal Nedzu agreed if that impressed and pleased nod he gave me was anything to go by,'_ he thought with a grin as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants. He sobered up a bit at the thought of the third-year with the Permeation quirk, which led him to think about his old sidekick and the strained relationship they still maintained even after more than half a decade of not even speaking to each other. _'I think it's a good time I did something about that,'_ he pondered to himself.

After a few moments, Yagi nodded to himself and a resolute look appeared on his sunken face as he decided that it was about time that he reconciled with his old sidekick. It was his fault that they parted ways in such a callous manner, so it was his job to make the first approach on rekindling their relationship. He just hoped that the time they spent together gave him enough of a chance to be given a second opportunity by him, even though Yagi thought that he didn't even deserve that for making his old sidekick despair so much for not listening to him when he warned him what was going to happen if he continued as he was.

All Might new that it was nothing but pride on himself and what he had accomplished (becoming the Symbol of Peace and Hope for the people and the deterrent for villains to act up) that prevented him from listening. And after all that time, and finally passing down One For All to someone that was surely to become even greater than himself, Yagi summarized that it was nigh time set things straight between them and hopefully go back to the way they were before.

' _Yeah. I'll go later during the week,'_ he promised to himself, knowing that with the culmination of the Entrance Exam happening just yesterday he was going to be very busy. Thinking of the examination exams made him think of his chosen successor and an unsure look appeared on his face. Knowing Izuku, he was probably beating himself up over not 'passing' and disappointing him. He said probably, because he knew that Izuku was extremely intelligent, so there was also a chance that he deduced the test within the test. Still, knowing about his tendency to focus on one thing would prevent him from realizing it.

' _Eh, in the end it won't really matter. He'll be getting his acceptance letter five days from now. A few days of moping around have never killed someone. Besides, I reckon that'll be a good prank we can both laugh about later,'_ he thought to himself with an unrepentant grin as he began to whistle an upbeat tune. Let it be known that All Might, also known as Toshinori Yagi, had really cruel and messed up sense of humor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Other than the first day after the entrance examination in which he spent most of it in a gloomy mood, the rest of Izuku's week went by in fairly high spirits after Momo and he explained to Inko the misunderstanding and that there was no way Izuku was not going to be accepted by U.A. after what he did. To Izuku's dismay, and Momo's amusement, Inko had started to bawl her eyes out in happiness after attempting to suffocate Izuku with her strongest hug yet. After that ordeal, when she was told that they were going to hang out, Inko had promptly kicked them out of the house, all the while squealing like a school girl over the fact that Izuku was so close to a girl as beautiful as Momo, who obviously had her son in high regards if the she had basically rushed to comfort him was anything to go by.

Izuku also had gone back to training with the same intensity that he did during the final stages of the ten-months training spree that he enjoyed under the tutelage of All Might. It, of course, didn't include cleaning up tons of garbage while working on his control over One For All's output not it included sparring matches -hopeless attempts to not get smacked around by the number one hero, really, but he still managed to keep up his physique thanks to the specialized equipment All Might procured for him. He still had the membership at the local gym, but he doubted that he was going to use it. With the new equipment it was pointless, and the best part was that his mother could also use it, meaning that even though the money they spent on that was unnoticeable on their coffers, the two of them were not fans of unnecessary spending of any kind.

Despite knowing that there was no way he was not accepted by U.A. after his performance, Izuku steadily became more nervous at the fact that he had not been contacted by All Might during the past week. He had texted him, explaining the situation, and when All Might had note answered the texts, not even reading them, he had feared the worst and that his and Momo's reasoning had been just wishful thinking because going by All Might's actions, the number one hero was more than likely disappointed and angry at him. Unwilling to think like that, Izuku had focused on other things, like his training and other, more socially inclined endeavors.

For example, Izuku not only spent the time he was free texting and hanging out with Momo, he also interacted through text messages with Ochako. Well, when she wasn't apologizing for being at fault for him almost not being accepted at U.A. and him reassuring her that it wasn't the case, they managed to strike what Izuku felt was a good friendship. It wasn't of course at the level he had with Momo, but Izuku helped that he grew to be as close as that with her. Not having even one true friend his age in the time period between his fallout with Katsuki and meeting Momo, left Izuku with a genuine desire to make friends, true friends, and he felt that with Momo and also Ochako, he was well on his way on achieving that.

Currently, Izuku was shadow sparring in the room of the apartment they set for housing the equipment All Might had procured for his training. It was supposed to be a bedroom, as their apartment possessed three of them, but since there only lived two people there it had not been used until he started his tutelage under the number one hero. The room was spacious, allowing him to keep all the equipment along with giving him enough room to move around comfortably while shadow sparring. Over his workout clothes he was wearing one of the sets of weights and vest combo that All Might procured for him. They restricted his movement in such a way that they simulated being weighted down, allowing for an increase in difficulty and intensity without many of the risks of using conventional weights.

Suddenly, the door of the room was opened and Inko barged in with an excited look on her face and a sealed letter grasped in her hand. "Izuku! It's here!" She declared with a grin before she disappeared into the house.

Izuku blinked and laughed as he took off the weights and vest off his person, sighing in relief as he felt the restriction it put on his movement leaving him as he did so. "She's even more exited than I am," he said in amusement as he took off his shirt, used a towel to dry himself and then put on a fresh shirt. He walked out of the room and went towards the living room where he saw his mother jumping around and the letter set on the table.

"Izuku! Hurry up! Open it! Open it!" She prompted him with an almost maniacal expression on her face. Izuku, in his innocence about anything pertaining his loving and doting mother, thought that she was merely exited. It never occurred to him that she wanted to see if her plans for increasing the odds of Izuku giving her a lot of grandbabies was still doable, despite all of the assurances that she was given by both her son and Momo.

With a laugh, Izuku sat on the floor, knowing that if he did on the couch with his damp shorts from working out his mother would kill him, and gently opened the letter and let a circular device with a projector on top fall on the table. It promptly activated, and he flinched, his mother shrieked in shock too, when All Might's grinning mug appeared out of nowhere. **"Testing, 1, 2…"** He said as he looked at the camera. He then looked up as he was apparently signaled something. **"Am I on screen already?! Okay!"**

"All Might?! The hell?!" Wasn't the envelope sent from U.A. headquarters? What was All Might doing there then? Wait, did that mean…

" **Sorry for not contacting you during the week, Young Midoriya-kun! I was very busy, after all! Besides, I saw your messages and figured that you didn't need to be reassured since you apparently worked out the real test beneath the test you took! I'm glad, but not surprised! HAAAAAAHAHAHAhahahaaaa!"** He declared with an epic flourish that ended in a bow.

Izuku's eyes twitched in irritation. _'That… that… bastard! He knew!'_

" **Ahem! Now, I believe we will be seeing a lot of each other since I will be working at U.A. as a teacher!"**

An artery popped up on Izuku's forehead as his lips and eyebrow twitched. _'Yep. I'm going to kill him.'_ Izuku's current… annoyed state was such that for that moment he forgot the fact that he had yet to touch All Might in one of their sparring sessions. His self-declared mission was doomed to fail even before he made the attempt to carry it out.

The angle suddenly changed and All Might was being recorded from his left profile. A hand appeared from the edge of the projection, prompting All Might to turn his head back to look at the correct camera. **"What's that, citizen?! Turn to face camera 2?! I was in the middle of telling the kid something important… You'll fix it in postproduction?! Alright then, that works!"**

Izuku sweat dropped at the silliness. A glance to his mother showed that she was still in shock at All Might's sudden appearance.

" **As you should know, you aced the written test with almost a perfect score! That was impressive, but that alone does not secure entrance to this prestigious academy! You had scored ninety-five points, an amount unheard off ever since the current practical portion of the entrance exam was established, until you went on and willingly faced a trap villain that you were told would reduce your points back to zero should you do precisely that! That would mean that you failed…"**

As All Might trailed off to give suspense to his words, Izuku's eyes began tot witch once again in irritation. The fact that his mother was now biting her nails was not helping matters at all.

"… **had you lot not been tricked to think that, in order to test your true mettle against that kind of odds! There was no such penalty in facing that faux villain! That villain was merely worth zero points, nothing more and nothing less! That means that you have not lost any points, meaning, that you indeed managed to get more than enough points to get a passing grade!"**

When he heard that, Izuku sighed in relief at the confirmation that he had made it in and he grinned when his mother cheered with a loud 'Yes!' as she began to cutely jump in place while singing him praises and declaring how awesome he was. Despite there not being anyone else with them, other than the holographic projection of All Might who could not see them, Izuku blushed in embarrassment at his mother's actions.

" **But that's not all!"** The two turned towards the projection again and they saw All Might now holding a controller of some kind as he pointed it at a screen that was behind him. **"Just so you know, I was likely an entertainer in another life! Behold! This screen!"** He said epically before he pressed the bottom and turned the screen behind him on.

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the determined face of Ochako. "Ochako-chan?"

Inko began to smile in delight as she saw that Izuku knew another girl that was just as cute as Momo. _'Oh, this is turning out to be better than expected! Double the grandbabies, perhaps?! Uuuuuuhhh, I can't wait!'_

"Um, excuse me, hello," she said, her nervous words not matching the sure look on her face. She was speaking to Present Mic, to whom Izuku glared at for lying so blatantly and convincingly those that took the exam, who was looking at her with a curious, but knowing, smile on his face.

" **As soon as the test ended, this little lady went to us directly and requested something! What, you ask? Keep watching to find out!"**

"Sorry to bother you, but, do you remember the tall and muscular guy with curly black hair and green highlights? He has freckles on his face! Oh, he was the one that rampaged through the street the moment the entrance started and the one that destroyed that giant robot just before the exam finished! Do you know of whom I'm talking about?"

Izuku blinked in shock. _'That's me, for sure. What is she doing?'_

Inko, however, paid attention to other things. She smiled slyly as she went and nudged Izuku suggestively. "Tall and muscular, eh? First Momo-chan and now this Ochako-chan, who is just as cute! Is my dear and innocent Izuku-chan turning into a womanizer now, hmm?"

Izuku blushed and his head snapped to the side so fast that he almost broke his neck. He waved his hands around frantically as steam poured from all the orifices on his head. "Wha-what are you talking about mom?! It's not like that, I swear!"

Inko merely giggled, pinched his cheek affectionately and went back to focus on the projection, prompting the thoroughly embarrassed Izuku to do the same.

"Would it be possible to give my points to him?" She asked, shocking both Izuku and Inko to speechlessness as they stared wide eyed at the screen. A determined glare appeared on her face as Ochako went on. "He was the coolest out there when the exam began and I'm sure that he was the one with the most points out of all of us. He had every reason to not face the trap villain and none to jump in and face off against it, and yet, he did so to save my life! He lost all his points because of me! So please, give him my points because…"

Slowly, tears gathered at the corner of Izuku's eyes as All Might began to speak. **"Let this be a lesson, Young Midoriya-kun. Know, that beyond a powerful quirk, which you have twice over, is your noble and selfless actions that touch people!"**

"… there's no one else that deserves to be accepted by U.A. more than him!"

" **Never forget that!"**

As he began to cry tears of pure joy, Izuku ignored All Might explaining that the judges were looking at more than just your combat abilities with your respective quirk and how he went to explain that U.A. would never reject a student for sacrificing himself to do the right thing. Instead, he focused on the expression of absolute joy and relief that appeared on Ochako's face when Present Mic told her that there was no need to give him points as he explained to her the true meaning of the exam.

"Izuku Midoriya earned one hundred and sixty-four points after taking into account the amount of rescue points he acquired through the test! And since you were also willing to sacrifice yourself to do the right thing, you have earned yourself twenty rescue points, which would sum up a total of sixty-six points! Congratulations, you both passed the exam with flying colors! But I request you don't tell him that, since only certified personal of U.A. such as me can disclose the test results before they are sent to everyone! Do try to reassure him as subtly as you can manage, however! That kid looked mighty depressed when he walked away from here, ya dig?!" Said Present Mic with a pleased grin as he patted Ochako's head almost as if she was a cute chipmunk or something.

' _So that's why she always wrote 'almost' whenever she apologized,'_ he thought fondly as a soft smile appeared on his face as he continued to look at her.

"You know," started Inko as she too looked at the happy expression on Ochako's face as she cheered for both their success. "I just learned this girl's name but I think I love her," she commented idly with a soft and grateful smile on her face.

"Yeah," replied Izuku absently as he nodded his head, a similar smile on his face as he watched Ochako energetically wave goodbye at Present Mic before walking away with spring in her step. "Me too."

" **You have earned the most points in the history of U.A.'s practical exams ever since the academy was founded,"** said All Might epically as he made a fist in front of his face and flexed his muscles, almost tearing his stripped suit apart as he did so, as his grin widened and Izuku caught how proudful that grin was as he seemed to look directly at Izuku's eyes. **"You certainly went Plus Ultra and showed everyone here what you are made off and what it means to be a true hero, so, needless to say, welcome to your Hero Academia, Izuku Midoriya!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Izuku: Hey, Momo-chan! I just got my acceptance letter! Did you get yours too?_

 _Momo: I did! I was put in the Hero's course class 1-A. What about you?_

 _Izuku: Same! That means that we are going to be in the same class! That's awesome! :'-D_

 _Momo: Yeah, me too! That way we can more easily help each other out! ;-D_

 _Izuku: That's right! Hey, don't tell anyone this but All Might is going to be a faculty member at U.A. and I think that there is a high possibility that we will be receiving regular lessons from him directly! Isn't that cool?!_

 _Momo: What?! That's super cool! But, wait a second. Something like that would've certainly made the news if it was public knowledge. How are you so sure of that, Izuku-kun? (-_-)_

 _Izuku: Um, well, he was the one that told me I was accepted at U.A. through the acceptance letter that was sent to me._

 _Momo: Really?! Oh, I'm so jealous. Principal Nedzu was the one to tell me that I have been accepted. He is cool and all, but he is not All Might! That's not fair! Why would you get him?!_

 _Izuku: …_

 _Momo: Izuku-kun? You there?_

 _Izuku: … um, I think it was because I got the most points out of everyone there and it was some sort of bonus prize for accomplishing that, hehe. (^,^!)_

 _Momo: Ah, that makes sense. How many points did you get by the way? I think you told me, but I forgot the exact amount. Ninety-something, right?_

 _Izuku: Erm, 164, actually. ( / )_

 _Momo: (O.O) Really?! But, how?_

 _Izuku: Erm, yeah. Remember that I jumped in to save a girl from being crushed by the trap villain? Well, turns out that not only my points weren't deducted, but I was given sixty-nine rescue points for jumping in to save her despite what I at that time to be the worst possible consequences for me. (_/_)_

 _Momo: Izuku-kun… that's almost more than twice the amount what All Might himself got when he took the entrance exam! I think it was ninety-two or something around that."_

 _Izuku: Uh, ninety-one, actually. Seventy villain points and twenty-one rescue points, I believe._

 _Momo: Of course, you would know those details, Izuku-kun._

 _Izuku: Hehe (^/^)_

 _Momo: :-p_

 _Izuku: Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Remember that girl I saved? Her name is Ochako Uraraka and after the exams she went nd told Present Mic that she wanted to give her points to me because she felt guilty over what happened! Can you believe that?_

 _Momo: Really?! Oh my god, that's so nice! I don't even know what she looks like but I already love her!_

 _Izuku: Yeah! Me too! I want to thank her in person for what she did because doing so by text would be, I don't know, as if I didn't really appreciate the intention behind her actions. And that couldn't be further from the truth._

 _Momo: Hm, I think that would be best but at least let her know somehow that you know what she did so you don't catch her by surprise when you thank her. While you do that, I'll hug her to death for being so nice! :3_

 _Izuku: I'll do that and hey! I get to hug her first! You don't even know her!_

 _Momo: Girl & girl dibs, Izuku-kun._

 _Izuku: … is that even a thing? (.-.)_

 _Momo: It is now. (^_^)_

 _Izuku: Ugh, fine. Hmph! (-.-)_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Even though she already knew that she had passed, receiving the acceptance letter and having it confirmed that she was indeed going to be attending the Hero course, class 1-A, sent a pulse of joy through Ochako's entire body. Even though he main reason for wanting to become a hero was so she could earn enough money to help her parents life comfortably without them needing to work as much as they do, Ochako also had a genuine desire to use her quirk to help others. Zero Gravity was a quirk too useful to let it be wasted on anything else.

Her celebrating was brought to an abrupt halt when she felt her phone vibrating from the pocket of her shorts and she reached for it. She perked up when she saw that the message came from Deku-kun and she hurried on to unlock her phone, so she could read the message. When she did so, her face turned white as an expression of horror appeared before it turned into one of extreme embarrassment as her face went from chalk white to tomato red in record time.

' _He knows what I did!'_ Steam poured out from her ears as she jumped to her bed and squealed in desperation, incredulity and mortification into her pillow as she pressed it against her face and rolled from one end of her mattress to the other in her embarrassment. _'Oh my god, he knows! He probably thinks that I'm some kind of wierdo! Someone kill me now, please!'_

"Kya!"

*Thud*

"Oweee…"

Ochako rubbed her head where she had hit when she collided with the floor after falling from her bed after she miscalculated the distance it had when her mortification reached a boiling point. Next to her, her cellphone had fallen screen side up and there was a conversation displaying the last message she received. It read:

 _Deku-kun: I ALMOST DIDN'T ACCEPTED!_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Toshinori was looking at the beautiful sunset that could be appreciated from the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park when he perked up as he buffed up, turned around, spread his leg and raised his guard to cover his face. It was a good thing he did that because not a moment later, Izuku appeared in front of him, right arm covered up to halfway up his biceps cocked back, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"All Might you sadistic bastard!" He shouted in anger as he let loose a devastating punch that generated a shockwave that kicked up sand the moment it connected with All Might's forearm. As he was pushed back, All Might winced slightly, which was thankfully hidden by his arms, as his feet carved a trench in the sand of the beach.

' _I knew there was I reason my instincts told me to dodge his attacks instead of blocking them or even parrying them! For fuck's sake they hurt like a bitch even if they are only covered with Armament Haki! I do not envy that robot that got hit by his First Gear!'_ He thought with a healthy dose of incredulity. When he finally stopped being pushed back after a few hundred feet or so, he lowered his arms slightly and allowed Izuku a glimpse of his grinning face, seemingly showing him that his punch did nothing. **"Are you going to get into the habit of surprise attacks, Young Midoriya-kun?! Commendable against villains, of course, but against your mentor and future teacher at your school I find it to be a bit disrespectful!"**

All Might suddenly spread his arms wide and sent Izuku flying away and he went further thanks to the strong winds generated by All Might's actions. Still, Izuku took in stride and he merely righted himself with a backflip and he landed halfway before he reached where All Might been standing when he attacked him. He rose to his feet and glared at said mentor and future teacher, his smoking blackened fist shaking as his entire face twitched in anger. "You knew that I was going to be accepted and said nothing! What if I didn't deduce the true meaning of the test by myself, huh?!"

All Might rested his feet on his waist and threw his head back as he laughed loudly. **"Ah, but that was nothing but a masterful and harmless prank from my part. I knew that you were going to get it on your own eventually, so I wasn't worried! HAAAAAAHAHAHAhahahaaaa!"**

A vein popped from Izuku's forehead as he grit his teeth. "It took a friend of mine basically spelling it to me that I wasn't going to not be accepted for doing the right thing you asshole! If it weren't for her I would've spent the entire week crying and moping around for being a failure! A week without working out! Do you what that means, huh?!"

All Might shrugged uncaringly. **"Eh, I have gone more than week without exercising! Two weeks with double the difficulty and intensity of the workout you were doing before the hiatus and you are back to the level you were at before! There was nothing to worry about! Besides! You turned man enough to admit that you were crying! I think my prank turned out to be a good thing, yes?!"**

Izuku roared in rage as his other arm and both legs were covered by Armament. Green lightning began to arch from his body as he glared at All Might as a green reminiscent of Katsuki's when he got especially angry appeared on his face. "I'm going to kill you."

All Might tutted at Izuku as he waved his index finger from side to side in the universal 'No' motion. **"Ah, Young Midoriya-kun. You have to get rid of the villainous attitude. It's going to do you no good if you let yourself be ruled by-!"** All Might was rudely and suddenly interrupted when he had to duck in order to avoid a roundhouse kick courtesy of Izuku that would have surely sent him sprawling had he decided to block it. **"Oops! Not good! Catch me if you can, Young Midoriya-kun!"**

"Get over here and take your punishment as a man!"

And thus, a random couple that was enjoying the romantic atmosphere was treated to the extremely bizarre sight of a laughing All Might mocking a teenager with green arcs of lightning arching from his body and his arms covered in some sort of black substance as he dodged the angry and lethal looking attacks of said teenager seemingly with no effort as said teenager bellowed curse after curse to the number one hero, who just responded with more working words, even something a condescending advice on how he could make his attacks more effective.

The woman turned towards her partner with an inscrutable look on her face after she watched All Might disappear into the distance followed by the teenager. "I know this is just our third date but you are so getting laid tonight," she said simply.

That day Izuku unknowingly got his most loyal fan and supporter after unknowingly and somehow helping have sex with the girl of his dreams after almost two months of chatting her up and a measly two dates after he managed to convince her to go out with him, for a true hero helped anyone one, no matter what they needed.

* * *

 **Aaaand done! Phew! Man, even though I wrote this chapter in between last night and today, it was still a bit hard. While I consider myself a enough skilled writer if you ignore the mistakes I don't catch because of English not being my first language, I'm not afraid to admit that that romance and fluff is not my forte… which sucks because even though I like to read about epic fights as much as the next guy, I also like that fuzzy feeling you get in your stomach when reading about romance and unmanly stuff like that. That means, of course, that since I like to read about it, I just have to include it in my own writing. Despite all that, I think I did a good work here.**

 **Now, allow me to address the a few negative points that were raised in the reviews of the past chapter. I appreciate with all my heart your positive criticism and suggestion, which were all taken into consideration, but I believe that addressing these points take priority for now:**

 **1) Someone said that I was bashing Katsuki… wut? Look, as much as I dislike his character because of his unnecessary rudeness and belittlement of Izuku, I'm not bashing him. As a matter of fact, he is the one that I have kept the most in character out of everyone I have written so far. Now, the reason why it seemed like that was because even though this story is written in the Third person, I also tend to write at the same time from the perspective of the character central to the scene. AHWA-Izuku is fundamentally different from Canon-Izuku, meaning that he considers Katsuki an annoying acquittance that he used to be friends with that has acquired an alarming amount of villainous traits ever since he developed his quirk that were successfully, and thankfully, suppressed by his mother. That's the reason why it might seem that I'm bashing him, but I am not. To me, Katsuki has a vast amount of potential as a character that thankfully is slowly being realized in the latest chapters of the manga, but rest assured that with AHWA-Izuku around, it's not going to take that long to set him straight attitude wise. You'll love what I have planned for him.**

 **2) Someone said that Ochako's introduction forced and the creation of the harem being the focal point of the story. Um, wut? First of all, go look at the genre in which this fic was categorized. It clearly states Adventure/Romance. While romance is going to be one of the more important aspects of the story, is far from being the focal point of it. I think we have already established what it was and if you don't know, I suggest you go read the first and second chapter in a more detailed manner. Also, about Ochako. She was close enough in canon to stop Izuku from falling because he tripped. It takes less thank a second for you to hit the floor. If you don't get what I'm trying to say with al of that, then I'm sorry for you.**

 **3) Product placement and song advertising? Wut? I just did that because it was too much trouble to come up with an original name for already existing products and even the BnHA manga itself have Amazon a literal mention, so blaming me for doing it is hardly fair. And about the song advertising bit, I'm not advertising anything since I'm not making money out of putting them on this fanfic. When I write fight scenes I listen to one song that fits the mood of the fight over and over again to get it as perfect as I can. When I recommend you to listen to a song the moment I fight is going to start, it's because I want you to feel what I felt when I was writing those scenes as you read them.**

 **Rants over.**

 **I think that was all of them. Oh, another thing, the harem has not changed yet but after finally catching up to the manga last night (It was the reason why I alluded to the earlier reconciliation between All Might and Sir Nighteye. I legit cried like a brat when *SUPER MEGA SPOILER WARNING ALERT! STOP READING IF YOU HAVE YET TO READ THE LASTEST CHAPTER OF THE MANGA! WARNING DELIVERED! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ AFTER THIS* Sir Nighteye died. I couldn't possibly things develop like they did in canon after seeing that. While it is too soon to say whether he is going to die or not in my story, I can assure you that circumstances will be different no matter what.) I'm leaning to adding Nejire to the mix. She just too cute and bubbly and adorable and argh! Manly thoughts! Manly thoughts! Football! Bears! Beers! A bear playing football while drinking a beer!**

 **Phew.**

 **And with all that said, I bid you lot adieu. I'm going to catch some z's now.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Way Above Zero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, nor I own the concepts of any other anime I use in this story. I wouldn't be questioning the usefulness of my life nor would I be struggling in Med school in order to become a productive and serving member of society. But meh, none of you care about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **CH5: Way Above Zero**

* * *

It was three weeks after receiving their acceptance letters that Spring arrived and with it the first day of class at U.A. Highschool. Izuku spent his time working out, steadily and slowly increasing the intensity of it as to augment his capabilities with his quirk in manner which wouldn't make it too hard for him to get used to the gradual increase of speed and strength, and studying all kinds of new subjects, which in combination with his physical training also slowly increased the amount of Haki energy he had at his disposal to prolong the time he could keep himself enhanced. Momo was a literal treasure trove when new subjects to study were involved and she gladly helped him with that.

He and Momo also hung out a few times, more to help Momo familiarize herself with the area than anything else, but none of them could deny that they enjoyed each other's company and at this point they were just looking for excuses to be with one another, much to their private embarrassment and amusement. Also, Izuku texted Ochako regularly but sadly the opportunity to meet each other in person since she lived relatively far away so the opportunity to do it had not come up yet. It was a chore not to start thanking her profusely over text about what she tried to do to help him, so he settled for teasing her subtly about it and the fact that it took her two days to answer the first text he sent her in which he started doing that assured him that she knew that he knew what she did.

It amused him that he could almost literally feel her embarrassment through her texts whenever he made a subtle comment about it. (Let it be known that All Might's sadistic and messed up sense of humor was starting to take root within Izuku without him being aware of it).

Another thing that he spent his time on during the waiting period between receiving the acceptance letter and the first day of class was costume ideas. Much to his frustration, he couldn't really come up with something that complimented, or augmented, the capabilities of his quirk. Neither King's Will nor passive Mantra could be augmented because of how they worked and active Mantra at this point grew according to the amount of Haki energy he had at his disposal. Armament could be enhanced upon itself by putting more Haki energy into it and the less said about One For All the better. Instead, he decided for a costume design that would increase the damage he could diss out without using his quirks, which would only increase when he did enhance himself with his quirks.

Looking at himself in the full-body sized mirror that was on the living room, Izuku nodded as he adjusted the wireless green and red headphones that were around his neck. Those had been a congratulations gift from his mother for getting accepted by U.A. and Izuku wondered if she picked them up specifically because they went well with his uniform and the highlights of his hair. The uniform consisted of a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie. On his feet he was wearing red and grey tennis shoes that reached above of his ankles, but this fact was hidden by his pants.

Deciding that he looked decent enough, Izuku picked up his green backpack and strapped it to his shoulders so it rested comfortably against his back. "I'm heading off now, mom," he called as he walked towards the door.

"Izuku," his mother called to him as he grabbed the doorknob and used it to open the door. He looked back at her curiously as he held the door open, green eyes blinking as he waited for what she had to say. "I'm super proud of you. Just keep doing what you always do and that's never going to change you know that, right? Now, go on and give them hell, honey," she beamed at him, raising her right fist to air and cupping her bicep with her left hand as she grinned.

Flushing with happiness, Izuku nodded eagerly at his mother. "You're damn right I will!" He declared before he waved at her and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

When that happened, Inko's proud grin turned into one of juvenile eagerness as she squealed, jumping rapidly in place. "… and make sure to secure a lot of future grandbabies for me to spoil rotten! Kyahahahahahaha!"

Outside, Izuku shuddered in terror as he finished adjusting his headphones and setting them up to get them connected via Bluetooth with his phone. He decided to ignore the sudden and unexpected feeling of dread that ran down his spine and selected the random setting of his playlist of preferred songs and pocketed his phone. Closing his eyes, he breathed out and began to make his way towards the station, which was almost half an hour away from were he lived if you walked at a sedate pace. Izuku wasn't one to rush things so he had gotten up really early enough to perform his morning run, eat breakfast, shower and get ready one hour and a half before classes started at eight AM.

With his eyes still closed, Izuku sat calm pace towards the station, not opening his eyes as he walked which drew curious and amused looks from those that caught on to that fact. They were probably wondering if the tall teen was wishing to smack into something. None of them knew, of course, about the Mantra aspect of his quirk, which albeit reduced to sixty percent of its passive capabilities thanks to him having his eyes closed and his ears covered along with listening to music, he was still allowed a range of perception of sixty feet, more than enough to avoid running into something or someone and not get lost on his way to his destination.

Izuku eventually reached the station and as he went down the stairs he smiled as a familiar presence entered his field of passive perception. _'Punctual as always,'_ he thought with some fondness as he walked towards the boarding platform of the train that was going to take to the station nearest to U.A. When he finally arrived, his smile widened when he saw Momo reclining against a pillar with her surprisingly girly school suitcase which she held in front of her with her two hands. _'She looks good in her uniform. That's not surprising though,'_ he thought immediately after taking in her appearance, blushing in embarrassment as he realized what he just thought. _'Damn it! Mind out of the gutter, Midoriya! It's not even seven in the morning for All Might's sake! Control yourself!'_

After a few seconds of trying, and somewhat succeeding, of controlling his blush, Izuku put a smile on his face as he raised his hand in wave. "Momo-chan! Good morning!"

An automatic smile appeared on Momo's face at the sound of his voice and she turned towards him, only to blush slightly as she took in his appearance. It embarrassed her to admit that while his uniform hid the tone of his muscles to her displeasure, it still was fit perfectly for him, and wore correctly too, meaning that his overall musculature was still visible, which pleased her. _'Momo likes very much,'_ she thought to herself, but like all girls, she didn't show her thoughts on her face as she instead smiled prettily at him as she waved back. "Good morning to you too, Izuku-kun."

"Did you wait here for long?" He asked her once he approached her.

Momo shook her head. "Not really. I've been for about five minutes or so. I am, however, surprised that you didn't beat me here. Did you even sleep at all?" She teased him, knowing full well that the past few days Izuku had been a literal ball of excitement due to the upcoming start of their first year at U.A.

Izuku blushed a bit, knowing exactly what she was talking about, and found himself unwilling to look at her, also knowing that the amused expressing that she was sure to have was only going to embarrass him even more. "I refuse to deign such a claim with a comeback," he said with mock indignation, his lips twitching upwards.

Momo just shook her head and laughed. Izuku joined her after a few moments. When they finally calmed down, Izuku and Momo began to talk in earnest about U.A. and what they were expecting to learn and such. They of course did that a healthy amount of times while they waited for this day, but there had been an unspoken agreement to not get overboard so as not to get so excited that thinking about it was the only thing they could do effectively. Today those shackles were off and Izuku and Momo found themselves chattering away animatedly, not even noticing when their train arrived, they got in and took their seats almost as an afterthought.

Thankfully, they did notice when it was time to get off from the train at their station and they did so after a second of awkwardly looking away from each other and then laughing about it. Since they were in no hurry, they calmly walked in direction of the U.A. facilities as they continued their talk, this time around putting less focus into it so as not to get as distracted as a few minutes ago. They eventually reached the facilities and even thought they both had seen the impressive fence and gate and the four buildings that worked as the main facility for the school, they were still in awe at the sight.

"At least we aren't the only ones," commented Momo idly as she looked at other students that looked their age, who were also staring up at everything in shock and awe even as they continued to walk into the school grounds. Older students were looking at them knowingly, other's outright laughing, as they also made their way in.

"That would've been a bit embarrassing, yes," agreed Izuku as they passed the doors, sighing a bit in relief as he did so. They had been warned on the fact that should they not carry their student ID's the doors would close on them and prevent them from entering. He had put his inside his backpack in one of those pockets that you thought were useless because of where they were and how small they were. He had done that in order to make sure he always had it on his person whenever he went to school. Even knowing that, he was still expecting for the doors to close on him.

Nervousness and excitement mixed together tended to do that to people.

"Do you know where our classroom is?" He asked her as they went into the building that was on the left and in the front. Since it was called 'Building 1', and that other students their age where also going into that building, they deduced that their classroom was there.

"Last floor," answered Momo after a second of thought. "Each building has fifteen floors and each department has a number of floors dedicated to it depending of their needs. For example, the Department of Support has three floors dedicated to it, due to the number of tools and equipment they need for their courses. We of the course of heroics only have the last and second to last floors dedicated to us since we only use them for theoretical classes and the rest of the time is spent on the school training grounds learning how to use our quirks effectively in preparation for the time we become heroes."

As they got into the elevator, which for some reason was only occupied by them at the moment, Izuku nodded in understanding. "That makes sense," he said with a smile… that quickly slipped of his face as he groaned. "Ugh. It was a given he was going to pass I guess but why did he have to be in the same class as me," he muttered but Momo still heard him.

She cocked her head curiously. "Who?"

Izuku frowned as the elevator came to a stop and its door opened. "A guy from my middle school. We used to be friends, at least from my perspective. Then his quirk manifested and long story short he turned into… a very unpleasant person… so much that for a moment I thought he was going to become a villain, which would've been very, very bad since his quirk is one of the most powerful I have seen." Say whatever you want about Katsuki Bakugo, but his quirk was scary strong. "Thankfully, he's got his sight on becoming the best hero there is, so I doubt that's going to happen. He's very stubborn. Dealing with him can get very annoying, very quickly."

Momo hmmed in understanding. "Ah, I get it." And she did. She herself had to deal with people that thought they were entitled to everything just because of how strong their quirks were and unless you showed them what was what with your own quirk, which in their mind was obviously weaker than theirs, they were going to continue to harass you as long as you had to interact with them on a regular basis. "Let's just try our best to ignore him if he gets out of hand, yes? Besides, I doubt the teachers will allow that kind of behavior in a school as prestigious as this one is."

Izuku nodded. "I hope so."

They eventually reached the door to their classroom, which was more than three times Izuku's height and had '1-A' paint across its length vertically, with the hole in the letter 'A' serving as a small window to look into the classroom. Even though he couldn't hear what was going on inside, probably because the room was for some reason sound isolated, he could steel perceive that there was a commotion inside and that Katsuki was involved.

Izuku opened the door and his expression turned so flat that he almost looked dead. Momo peered in curiously from over his shoulder.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't think that's disrespectful towards your classmates?!"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so! Which middle-school are you from anyway, you good for nothing fodder?!"

The one that spoke first, the guy that was almost robotic and raised the issue of there being four villains in the on the handout they were given on the day of entrance examination, promptly answered. "A private sch- Ahem! I'm from Soumei Junior High School. My name is Tenya Iida."

"Soumei, huh?!" Replied Katsuki as he leaned forward, a sadistic leer on his face as he grinned. "Well, aren't you a fucking elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking kill you until you die after all!"

' _A reason to 'kill me until I die'?! What the hell?!'_ Tenya flinched back and he had a horrified look on his face as he looked at Katsuki. "What nerve?! **You** , want to be a hero?!"

Momo, her expression now as flat as Izuku's, shook her head in disbelief after watching the short exchange. "I can see what you meant earlier," she said, thinking back to those that believed themselves to be better than others because of their quirks. With that short exchange she saw what kind of person Katsuki was and she knew that he was going to be worse than those she used to have to deal with if he wasn't put in his place.

Izuku just sighed tiredly.

Tenya, who caught that the door was open from the corner of his eyes, saw him and immediately moved towards him in a robotic fashion. "Hello. My name is Tenya Iida from Soumei-"

"Yeah. I overheard you from when you were dealing with Bakugo," said Izuku with a smile as he extended his hand towards him. _'He's still as uptight and stiff as he was during the entrance examination,'_ he thought as he shook his hand. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. I believe we met each other briefly before the practical test, yes?" Now that he was paying a bit more of attention, Izuku noticed the blonde haired pretty boy that had been wearing a belt with a jewel was also there, along with the kid with a thick, muscular tail.

Tenya nodded. "Yes, we did. You were pretty much unassuming and the only thing of note back then was the fact that you didn't arrive with your school uniform and your impressive physique but rest assured that you made quite the impression afterwards," he said, a bit drily after he recalled the first twenty seconds of the exams and then when he destroyed the trap villain with a single punch after moving as fast as he had seen his brother move when going all out. He then noticed as Momo stepped aside from behind Izuku and bowed to her a bit at the waist. "Hello there. My name is Tenya Iida. I'm from-"

Momo's lips twitched in amusement. "I also overheard you, Iida-kun. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand and unknowingly thinking the same as Izuku as she noticed that his movements were very stiff. She wondered if he also moved like this when he was using his quirk or otherwise fighting. She sincerely hoped no, otherwise, he was never going to win a fight.

"Likewise," he said to her before he turned towards Izuku, a serious expression on his face. "I have to hand it to you, Midoriya. You figured out the truth behind the practical exam, didn't you? It was the reason why you went and destroyed the trap villain without hesitation to save that girl, right?" He asked, having himself figured that U.A. was not going to let go someone with a powerful quirk as Izuku's. "I was completely blind to it until after the fact! I hate to admit it, but you were the better out of the two of us!"

Izuku blinked before he shook his head. "Eh, not really. I didn't find out about it until the next day when Momo-chan had to almost walk me through the explanation why the trap villain wasn't what it seemed. I just saw that Ochako-chan about to get hurt and someone's safety is more important than being accepted to this school. Still, I'm glad it turned out to be a scam," he said with a laugh.

The others in the classroom heard this and they turned towards Izuku with wide eyes, the only exceptions being those that already knew what happened, Momo, and those that saw him do it, the blond pretty boy and the blond kid with the tail. Still, the only one not wondering about the type of quirk he had and how strong it had to be to allow him to destroy something that big and powerful was Momo. All of them had seen the trap villain after all.

And there was also the fact that he had seemingly jumped in to save someone from being killed by the monstrous fourth villain disregarding the amount of points he had earned up to that point, which were likely not an insignificant amount considering that his quirk was apparently powerful enough to destroy said trap villain. Everyone there, with a few notable exceptions, was looking forward to getting to know the curly haired teen better.

Katsuki's shocked expression turned into one of anger and loathing as he glared at Izuku, snarling as smoke began to slowly trail up from his palm. _'That fucking nerd!'_ He thought to himself as he recalled the only interaction they had in the time period between the examination entrance and today. They had gone to Orudera in order to sort out their paperwork for their transfer to U.A. and he had confronted him after the teacher praised them for not only passing the test, but also getting first and second place too.

He had been livid when he found out that Izuku had gotten first place and he didn't even wait to learn the margin between their scores before he confronted him. Only a few insults, curse words and threats had left his mouth before Izuku had shot him up with a glare that for some reason forced him to step back. Not only that, but he had shuddered in fright for the second time because of him. After that, Katsuki had finally accepted that Izuku had a quirk, a strong one, but there was a wide gap between that and admitting that Izuku's quirk was stronger than his. That was simply unacceptable.

' _I'm going to make you fucking die the first chance I get, Deku!'_

Back with Izuku, he was idly chatting with Momo and Tenya, the latter he was somewhat surprised to find that he was pleasant to talk to despite his stiffness, when he suddenly perked up and he turned towards Momo with a knowing smile on his face. Momo looked back at him with a confused frown before she got it and she also perked up, a similar expression appearing on her face. Tenya, who had been about speak, looked on confused.

A few moments later, the door to the classroom was opened and Ochako appeared, an excited smile on her face as she almost frolicked into the classroom. She froze mid jump, however, when she saw Izuku. At first, she just blushed as she looked at him before, with a grin, she made a beeline towards the green haired teen. "Deku-kun!" She shouted in delight before she promptly glomped him, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

Izuku blushed, having caught how good she looked in her uniform and now feeling her body pressing against his as she hugged him, before he shook his head, got control of himself, laughed and shot Momo a smug look as he hugged Ochako back. "It's good to see you again, Ochako-chan."

Momo rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and tapped a happy Ochako on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Hello. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I am good friend of Izuku. He spoke a lot about you and…" she trailed off as she smiled tenderly at Ochako as she stepped back from Izuku's embrace, blushing as she realized her actions and turned even more red when she caught the expression on Momo's face. "He told me what you tried to do after the exams were finished and thought you costed him his chance to get in. You don't know how much that meant to him."

Ochako's entire face turned red as Momo moved in to give her a hug and she turned towards Izuku only avert her eyes with flushed cheeks at the soft expression on his face. After a moment, Ochako relaxed and she eagerly returned Momo's hug. "It's nice to meet you too, Yaoyorozu-san. And what I did for the Deku-kun, I only did it because it was the right thing to do after he lost his points because of me," she said, her voice still a bit regretful.

"Nonsense!" Declared Momo as she ended the hug and held Ochako by her shoulders. "It was not your fault, Ochako-chan, so stop blaming yourself for something that didn't happen. As a matter of fact, it was actually the contrary that happened. You helped Izuku-kun get more points," said Momo with confidence as she smiled at the brown-haired girl.

Izuku opened his mouth, closed it, grasped his chin, thought about it and then nodded with a shrug. "She does have a point.

Iida nodded stiffly. "Indeed."

Ochako's eyes widened as she realized this. "That's right!" She then turned towards Izuku and pointed at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Then, that means you owe me, Deku-kun!"

Izuku raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Is that so? Then what do you…" Izuku trailed off as out of the sudden a presence appeared seventy-five feet within his passive range of Mantra perception and his eyes widened. _'How in the hell did I miss someone entering my range? Not even All Might can accomplish that! Who the hell is this?!'_ thought Izuku furiously as he stared at the door.

Momo, Ochako and Iida looked at him in confusion thought it seemed like Momo had an inkling of what might had happened, as she knew about the capabilities of Haki.

That was when the door to the classroom opened and a black-haired man with bloodshot half-lidded eyes and encased within a yellow sleeping bag was revealed. "If you are going to be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere," he said, his voice bored as he pulled out a juice pouch. "This is the department…" he put the pouch on his mouth and sucked it epically in one go. "… of heroics!"

Izuku stared at him as he went to take a seat. The unwashed man gave him a sense of familiarity, but he couldn't quite place it. _'Who the hell is this guy?!'_ He thought, and he exchanged glances with Momo and Ochako, who shrugged helplessly as they shook their heads. They also didn't know who this was.

The man shrugged off the sleeping bag and revealed his black long-sleeved shirt, utility belt and black pants tucked into his boots. He also had a strange scarf wrapped many times around his neck, which resulted in it covering part of his upper chest and lower face as well. He stood in front of every slouched a bit as he looked almost ready to fall asleep. The sense of familiarity increased for Izuku, but he still couldn't place him.

"Hm, it took you lot eight seconds to settle down. Life is short, kids. You are all lacking in common sense."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. _'…huh?'_

That, and annoyed incredulity, was the general response form the classroom to his words.

"I'm your home room teacher, Aizawa Shota. Pleasure meeting you," he said, his tone and expression not matching his words at all, with only furthered to annoy and weird out the students. He then reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out blue and white track suite. The reason why he would have such a thing inside a sleeping bag would remain unanswered indefinitely. "Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

"…eh?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

All Might was sitting on his new office going through the files of the members of Class 1-A, which was the class to which Izuku was assigned and the class that he was going to be teaching Foundational Heroes Studies, and he perked as he remembered one tiny detail about the first day at U.A.

' _I totally forgot how unforgiving U.A.'s system is. Depending on their home room teacher, they might be expelled before the day is even over. Who_ is _their home room teacher anyways?'_ He thought before he went and checked the first pages of his documents. After a few moments, Toshinori sighed as he put down the documents and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They got Aizawa. They are on in for a very rude awakening." He paused for a moment and frowned. "I hope he doesn't force Young Midoriya-kun to use his current one hundred percent…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"A Quirk Assessment Test?" Asked Izuku curiously as he leisurely stretched his body. He, Momo, Ochako, Tenya, the rest of the class and Aizawa were at the P.E. Grounds. They were massive and possessed many terrains to practice different sports.

"But what about the initiation ceremony? Or the guidance counselor meeting?" Lowly asked Ochako, her face flushing a bit as she took many discreet glances at Izuku, who kept on stretching without seemingly a care in the world.

She wasn't the only one as Momo too was in that predicament. Much to her amusement, and slight annoyance, she noticed that all the girls were sending discreet glances his ways with a tint of pink on their cheeks. She knew that Izuku had easily the best physique out of all the boys there and she couldn't blame the hormonal, teenage girls from being interested, but if they reacted this way when they saw him wearing the track suit, she wondered how they would react when they saw him in his hero costume.

The thought made her giggle in amusement.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for such frivolities," said Aizawa somewhat harshly before he turned to look at them all from over his shoulder, his bloodshot half-lidded eyes seemingly menacing as he stared at them. "You all understand that U.A. has a reputation for the amount of freedom that is given on campus. Well… that freedom also go for us teachers, too," he said, and his tone was enough to send a shiver down everyone's spines.

"Softball pitch. Standing long jump. Fifty-meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Sustained sideways jump. Upper body exercise. Seated toe-touch. These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical test in which were prohibited from using your quirks. The country hasn't gotten around standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. That's one of the short comings of the MECSST (Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology)."

Aizawa paused to make sure that everyone was paying attention. When he confirmed that, he pulled out a tablet that was linked up to the school system. "Midoriya. How far you could throw a soft ball in middle school?"

Izuku shrugged. "Ninety-six meters."

Aizawa nodded and pulled out a soft ball as he motioned Izuku to take a place inside the throwing circle. He lobbed the ball at him when Izuku did as told. "Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back," he said somewhat pointedly at the end.

Izuku turned sharply towards him and he hoped that his question was correctly interpreted by Aizawa. He was asking 'Are you sure you don't want me to hold back?'. It seemed like it did for Aizawa merely nodded his head in reassurance. Izuku sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. It seemed like his home room teacher had seen him destroy the trap villain, meaning that he couldn't get away with only using Armament Haki at its utmost output for only a fool would believe that he could do what he did with that amount of power.

He took solace on the fact that there was no way Aizawa knew that it was One For All. He could easily pass it up as increasing his level of physical enhancement with his own quirk… which wasn't exactly a lie, but not the entire truth either.

"Here I go then…" muttered Izuku as the shiny blackness of armament covered his right arm completely, though it only could be seen up to half way up his bicep, since the rest was covered by the sleeve of his track suit.

"That black thing on his arm looks pretty cool. What is that?" Commented a spiky red-haired boy as he looked at Izuku intently.

"That's the Armament aspect of Izuku-kun's quirk. By manipulating a special energy within his body, he can increase his strength, speed and durability many times over depending the amount of energy he uses," explained Momo with a small smile as she also looked at the young man.

"Wait, you said aspect. Does that mean that he can do more than one thing with his quirk?" Questioned a short girl with green hair and facial features that vaguely resembled a frog, but, for some reason, she was still very cute as she held one of her slightly oversized fingers to her cheek.

Momo nodded. "Yes. With this energy, Izuku-kun can also sense pretty much everything around him as long as he is paying attention and he can project it outwards to intimidate his foes. His quirk is called Haki (Ambition) and it is very powerful. Easily one of the strongest I have personally seen," she admitted, crossing her arms under her developed bust.

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched and he looked ready to blow a fuse as he heard this.

Then, when everyone thought that Izuku was going to throw the ball, they were further surprised when red veins of energy began to run through his arm as the black coloration of his arm took in a silvery hue. Not only that but greenish blue arcs of lighting began to trail down his arm as the subtle smell of burn ozone was perceived by Aizawa.

And that was when finally, Izuku threw the softball.

The air was displaced with a shockwave and a massive amount of dust was kicked up, making everyone there cover their eyes with their arms to protect them. When everything settled back after a few moments, they looked up and all of their eyes widened when they saw Izuku standing still within the circle, the earth a bit cracked around him as he held up his smoking arm.

Ochako idly noticed that it wasn't shaking this time around.

"Aizawa-sensei…" began to say Izuku as he tightened his fist.

That was when his tablet beeped and Aizawa looked down to see the results. His eyes widened.

2043.8 Mts.

He looked towards Midoriya and when he saw the fierce expression on Izuku's face, he couldn't help the excited and eager, grinning expression that appeared on his own.

"If you still want for U.A. to have usable P.E. grounds by the time we finish, I suggest you allow me to 'hold back' a little, yes?"

"This kid…" muttered Aizawa.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Toshinori perked up as he heard the somewhat muffle sonic boom coming from outside.

He sighed as he began to rub his eyebrows with his thumb, index finger and middle finger in exasperation.

"I'll make they take the damage out of your pay, Aizawa…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Awesome! That looks so fun!" Declared a pink-skinned and pink-haired girl with small horn protruding from her head with an excited grin on her pretty face. Her black and yellow eyes were gleaming with awe as she looked at Izuku.

"Two thousand and forty-four meters?! What in the actual fuck…" muttered the same red-haired boy again with disbelief as he also stared at Izuku with wide eyes. _'And he doesn't even look tired! Did he really one-shoot the trap villain during the entrance examination?!'_

Ochako wasn't really surprised as she had already seen, from the front row one might add, how strong Izuku really was so, from her perspective, seeing him throw a ball more than two kilometers away (And the U.A. PE Grounds had more than enough space that it easily allowed for the softball throw ground to accommodate that and more) was not something out of this world. Instead, with an embarrassed blush, Ochako focused more on how cool he looked right now.

Yep. Girl had it bad.

Momo, on the other hand, was surprised. _'I didn't know he could enhance himself to be that strong! He never really went into details, though…'_ she trailed off as she looked at him as he locked gazes with their teacher, unwilling to back down. Without her knowledge, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

' _Midoriya Izuku…'_ thought a short haired boy, one side of it being white and the other red. He had a burn scar on the upper left side of his face, his eye of that side possessing a turquoise color while the other was gray colored. His left fist tightened as he stared hard at Izuku, his eyes narrowed. _'I'll be keeping an eye on him.'_

Meanwhile, Katsuki could only stare in disbelief. _'What the…'_ Ever since Izuku had saved him, Katsuki had known that his quirk was very strong, but he had certainly not been expecting this. Even though the vein like thingies and electricity was knew, because he didn't remember any of that when he saw Izuku use his quirk for the first and last time before today, he could tell that all of if was Izuku's strength. He scowled as he gritted his teeth and tightened his slowly smoking fists. _'That asshole! He held back at that time and wants to hold back now?! Is he fucking mocking me?! I'll fucking kill him!'_

After a subtle nod, quickly deducing by Izuku's display that he could easily destroy the grounds if he were to go all out, Aizawa finally turned his attention away from Izuku after schooling his features into an intimidating expression. "It looks fun… you say?" He whispered menacingly as he turned to glare at all of them, his half-lidded bloodshot eyes only adding to the image. "So, you were planning to spend three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?"

More than one shivered in fright at the tone of Aizawa's voice as he pinned each and everyone in place with his gaze, only a few, such as Katsuki, Iida, Momo, the bi-haired boy, the red-haired one, the girl with frog-like features and even Ochako, managing to hold his gaze without flinching or trembling in place.

"All right then. Since that how it is, I've got a new rule. The student who ranks last in total points will be judged as 'hopeless' and will be instantly expelled!"

Izuku, having come back to stand next to the group, raised an eyebrow at him, not forgetting what happened with him during the Entrance Examination. _'Can he even do that?'_ He turned towards Momo, his expression obvious as to what he was asking. When she rolled her eyes and shook her head in the negative, he nodded at her with a smile, which she returned almost instantly. Izuku blushed a bit and shook his head to get rid of the distracting thoughts concerning Momo's prettiness. _'Alright. Let's just hope no one…'_ he turned towards his classmates and sweat dropped when he saw the horrified/determined/uncertain/despairing expression on most of their faces. _'Never mind.'_

Menacing expression turning into one of sadistic glee, Aizawa regarded them all. "Our 'freedom' means we dispense as students as we please. Welcome…" he trailed off as he grinned and pushed a bit of his hair back so his students could see his almost mocking expression. "… to the department of heroics!"

"The one who ranks last… gets expelled…?!" An extremely short boy with a big head and a hair that resembled grapes exclaimed, his skin pale, sweating and his entire body sweating as he bit at his nails at a rapid pace.

"This is our first day here!" Declared Ochako with some protest in her voice. "But even if it weren't… that's just too unreasonable!"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at her. "Natural disasters… Massive accidents… ego-mad villains… All kind of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan is now positively up to the neck in 'unreasonable'. And it's our jobs as heroes to reserve it all and restore 'reason'." His gaze hardened, and he turned to address everyone after he saw that she understood his point. "If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at U.A. is one hardship after the next." He stopped ominously only to smile almost gently as he pointed a finger to the sky. "This is 'Plus Ultra'. I expect you to overcome these trails and climb to the top!"

The unexpected encouraging words from Aizawa seemed to do the trick as everyone, except for the short boy with grapes for hair, got a determined look on their faces as they nodded their heads at their teacher with new found resolution.

Iida narrowed his eyes and clenched the bottle of water he was holding. _'The pressure is on… so this is U.A.'s "baptism', huh? The pinnacle of hero training… no choice but to give it my all!'_

Katsuki grinned dangerously as he grabbed his shoulder and began to spin his arm in a warm up exercise as he glared at Izuku. _'It doesn't matter how strong your quirk is, Deku! I'll show you that I am the best between us!'_

"Hmmmmm!" That was the sound that came from Ochako's mouth as she clenched her fists and maintained her expression of determination.

Aizawa smirked, seeing everyone pumped up for the upcoming trails. "Now then, that was the demonstration. Time to kick it up a notch, yes?"

And thus, the tests began.

The first test was the fifty-meter dash. During this trail, Iida demonstrated that he was right on his element as he used his quirk 'Engine', which was exactly like it sounded as it gave him engines for legs that were located at calf level. He finished the dash in 3.04 seconds. Asui Tsuyu, with her 'Frog-Form' quirk, finished the dash in 5.58 seconds, showing that while she wasn't extremely fast, her quirk gave her certain advantages when applied correctly.

Ochako, using her quirk 'Zero Gravity' to make her shows and clothes weight nothing, managed to reduce some time from her previous record, but she was still within what a normal human with physical training could achieve as her speed wasn't enhanced. Her time was 7.15 seconds. Yuga Aoyama, the pretty blond boy, used his quirk 'Navel Laser' to propel himself backwards in direction of the finishing line, managing a time of 5.51 seconds despite falling to the ground when he reached his limit of continues firing the laser from hi navel. Mina Ashido, the pink haired and pink skinned girls with black and yellow eyes and horns, finished in 5.26 seconds, showing that her physical attributes were on par with Tsuyu's despite her quirk being 'Acid'.

Momo also showed that she had a very well conditioned body, when she finished the race dash in 6.24, only using her quirk to create a pair of sneakers that had special spikes on the sole that allowed for a better grip of the soil when running.

When it came time for Izuku and Katsuki to make the dash, coincidentally against each other, the 'Explosion' quirk user used the namesake of his quirk to propel himself forwards while Izuku enhanced all the muscles in his body that participated in the action of running with Armament at its current outmost output without enhancing it with One For All. Izuku ended winning the 'race' as he finished in 2.91 seconds, even faster than Tenya, while Bakugo finished in 3.93 seconds, much to the latter's ire.

Then it was the grip strength test, where only Mezo Shoji, with his 'Dupli Arms' quirk, Rikido Sato with his 'Sugar Rush' quirk and Izuku, with Armament enhancement, got extreme results. Sato got 312 Kgs, after eating a bit of sugar, followed then by Shoji who got 540 Kgs and then Izuku who got 631 Kgs.

Then, it was followed by the standing long jump, in which the ones that excelled where Tsuyu, Aoyama and Tsuyu. After that, it was the sustained sideways jump, in which Mineta, the grape-for-hair short kid, excelled thanks to the bouncy properties of his 'Pop-Off' quirk.

Then they were back to the softball pitch trail and Izuku was amused when Ochako's result turned out to be 'infinite' when she used her quirk to negate the effects of gravity on the ball before she threw it and he was impressed, but not surprised, when Momo created a small cannon for the softball, which was within the rules as she could, in Aizawa's own words, 'do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't leave the circle'. Her softball almost reached a kilometer. He didn't have to throw a softball again, since Aizawa decided to use his first throw as his result in that trail.

After that, all the trails continued until they were finished.

"Time to present the results," said Aizawa as he stood in front of the students, all of them in different states of tiredness, with the exception of Izuku, who wasn't even sweating, much to the shock of those that were perceptive enough to notice the fact even when he had been accomplishing inhuman feats one after the other. It was honestly terrifying. "The total is the simply aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all of your scores it would take more time than we have, so I'll disclose them all at once."

Everyone tensed as Aizawa lifted up his hand holding a remote control and pointed it at a screen. Who would be expelled would be revealed now.

Then, with a bored expression, Aizawa spoke again. "Oh, yeah. That whole 'expulsion' thing? It was a lie by the way."

You could hear a pin drop thanks to the silence that followed as everyone, except for Momo and Izuku, stared at Aizawa in dumfound confusion and shock. "Huh?" Was what came of all of their mouth's, Ochako's eyes even going comically wide as her fists hung limply in front of her.

Aizawa grinned in amused glee as he stared at them with sadistic eyes. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances. It is known that humans perform their best when they perceive that there is something valuable at stake after all."

Izuku snickered while Momo rolled her eyes at the following outraged outburst of the others, all of whom looked ready to murder the gleeful Aizawa. "C'mon guys! Use your brains and think logically! Of course it was a lie," she told them with some exasperation as she shook her head.

Aizawa then turned around and began to make his way back into the main building. "And… right. Yep. With that, it's over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them a once-over. And don't relax too much. If you think today was absurd and unreasonable, your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tomorrow's ordeal," he said before he nonchalantly pressed a button on the remote and the screen came to live, showing each one placement and their scores:

 _ **1-Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **2-Momo Yaoyorozu**_

 _ **3-Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **4-Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **5-Tenya Iida**_

 _ **6-Fumikage Tokoyami**_

 _ **7-Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **8-Mashirao Ojiro**_

 _ **9-Eijiro Kirishima**_

 _ **10-Mina Ashido**_

 _ **11-Ochako Uraraka**_

 _ **12-Koji Koda**_

 _ **13-Sato Rikido**_

 _ **14-Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **15-Yuga Aoyama**_

 _ **16-Sero Hanta**_

 _ **17-Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **18-Kyoka Jiro**_

 _ **19-Tooru Hagakure**_

 _ **20-Minoru Mineta**_

No one there was surprised by the fact that Izuku got first place, but what was surprising was the gap between his score and that of the second place, Momo's, because it was extremely big. While he was being congratulated by the others, except for Mineta who had passed out after finding that he was on last place and feeling extremely amount of relief when it turned out that he was not going to be expelled, and two others.

Katsuki was glaring daggers at him and Momo. _'Fourth fucking place?! I can understand Deku getting first place because of that ridiculous quirk of his but just how did that bitch get second place?! Gah!'_ He then turned towards the bi-haired boy who was standing next to him and was also looking at Izuku. _'And who the fuck is this guy?! Shoto Todoroki?! He looks familiar for some reason, but I can't place where I've seen him before. How the fuck did he get third place anyway?!'_

Meanwhile, Shoto looked at Izuku with narrowed eyes. They widened a bit when he felt his left side started to heat up while his right side began to get cold. Scowling, he crossed his arms and focused on reigning on his quirks, successfully doing so after a few moments. He turned his eyes back to Izuku, who was embarrassedly laughing while he watched as Ochako was reenacting his feats while narrating with an over the top voice, the others laughing in amusement. Slowly, an excited smirk appeared on Shoto's face as he narrowed his eyes at Izuku. _'Midoriya... how interesting!'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" **Aizawa, you liar!"** That was the epic greeting he got when he turned around a corner and he found himself face to face with the current number one hero.

Aizawa just looked on bored. "Oh, it's you, All Might. Were you watching? That means you must be free, right?"

All Might ignored him. **" 'A logical ruse?' I didn't think you were capable of practical jokes! You did expel an entire class of first-graders last year! You kick kids out without a moment's hesitation if you judge them as having 'zero chances'. This a total one eighty from what you used to always say! Could it be because…"** All Might's grin turned even more epic as he leaned a beat towards Aizawa and pointed at him with his hand as if it was a gun. **"… that you felt it, too? Young Midoriya's raw potential?"**

" 'You felt it, too?' huh?" Aizawa questioned rhetorically, making All Might realize his folly as he began to mentally sweat. Aizawa turned towards him with an uncaring expression on his face. "So, you know him, then? I knew that he reminded me of your for some reason. Your penchant for over the top performances must have rubbed in on him."

All Might grinned. " **Thank you!"**

"That wasn't a compliment," he deadpanned before sighing and shrugging. "I'm gonna go on a limb and say that you had a hand in training him. He is too similar to you for that not to be the case. As such, it should be obvious that by this point he already has the physical capabilities to become a Pro Hero, but his age, along with his lack of experience and maturity, get in the way of that. Besides that, everyone in that class have chances above zero. I can kick out anyone whose chances drop below that mark at any time. It's not a cruel thing to end the half-assed chase of a dream, is it?"

' _As analytical and logical as ever, eh? And your brand of "kindness"…'_ He thought, mentally nervous at how close Aizawa had gotten to the actual truth. He was going to have to talk with Izuku about this. They needed to be more careful, just in case. Instead, he put a fist on his waist and wiggle a finger in Aizawa's direction. **"Just as I thought… You and I will never get along."**

Aizawa just shrugged before he continued to walk away, hands in his pockets and posture slouched.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of the day, Izuku along with Momo, Ochako and Tenya were heading out of the U.A. grounds. They four of them were headed towards the same train station so it was only logical that they took their trip together.

"I have to say, Aizawa-sensei really got me! I'd actually thought 'So this is how the highest academia for hero is like!' Now I see how a teacher can encourage deception," said Tenya, grasping his chin with his index finger and thumb as he nodded his head repeatedly.

Izuku chuckled. _'I thought he was stiff, but he's just diligent and honest.'_ Shaking his head, Izuku addressed him. "I learned my lesson from the Entrance Examination. Unless proven otherwise, anything that comes from the mouth of heroes directly related to U.A. is bullshit until proven otherwise."

Ochako nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. They have tricked us twice already and the first day of class just barely ended."

Momo, nodding thoughtfully, added. "So… do we believe Aizawa-sensei when he warned us about tomorrow's trails being even more difficult than today's and do what we can to prepare for any possibility we can think off, or we just wait for tomorrow and see?"

Izuku shook his head. "BY that logic, tomorrow should be a completely normal day… but, we have Foundational Heroes Studies class tomorrow, and All Might is the teacher. I happen to have interacted with him a few times in the past directly and if there is one thing I'm sure off is that nothing is normal with that guy."

Tenya stopped and looked at Izuku with wide eyes. "You have interacted with All Might more than once?! How did that happen?"

Momo and Ochako weren't surprised, as they already knew that All Might had trained Izuku. What they didn't know was the actual context and extent of that training. He and All Might had deduced that if people thought that All Might had given Izuku some training and weren't afraid to admit it, that they wouldn't look too much into it as it wouldn't seem like they were hiding something. It was a lie within a truth.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "You remember that incident between him and the Sludge Villain about ten months ago? Well, he ended up witnessing how I saved Bakugo from it using the Armament aspect of my quirk and he said that it was similar to his own quirk, which he refused to elaborate on might I add. Said he wanted to keep the people speculating, the secretive bastard. Anyways, so he wanted to make sure that I knew what I was doing and gave me a few pointers on how to control it and train it."

Tenya looked very impressed, so much, that he outright saluted him. "Your luck is out of this world, Midoriya!"

Izuku sweat dropped. _'You are impressed by my "luck" What the heck, dude?'_

Ochako gave Izuku a curious look. "What do you think All Might is going to have us do, Deku-kun?"

As the others regarded him with curious looks, Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, if there is one thing I know is that All Might loves teaching through doing, so, whatever the subject he is going to impart us tomorrow is going to be practical. And if today was anything to go by, anything practical here has to do with us using our quirks in some fashion. So, I would expect something along the lines of today, but with an… All Might flavor to it."

"So… destructive and more than likely dangerous?" Inquired Momo, a teasing smirk appearing on her face as she did so.

"Yep."

Ochako nodded, an excited smile on her face as she threw a few punches to the air. "In that case, I can't wait!" A dangerous grin appeared on her face as an aura of competitiveness surrounded her body.

Izuku and Momo looked at her in shock.

Tenya was more vocal, as he gaped at her with sweat trailing down his temple. "Uraraka! What is wrong with you?! Is that your true personality?!"

* * *

 **So, first, I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait without an explanation. Life was shit and I wasn't in a good place, but thankfully, I recovered before the worst happened and I'm back to my awesome, muffin-stealing-and-eating ways.**

 **I have decided that the main pairing for this story is going to be Izuku/Momo/Ochako/Tsuyu/Mei/Nejire. And I think that's final. So unless stated otherwise in upcoming chapters, that's the harem.**

 **Next chapter will include the long (More than it should've been) waited fight between Bakugo and AHWA-Izuku. All I have to say is that it's going to be fucking epic and Katsuki will have… an epiphany, for a lack of better words.**

 **From now on, I will be focusing on this story while I plan out a RWBY one with a Strong!Jaune as the protagonist. I am afraid that for the moment, my Harry Potter and One Piece fics are on hiatus. I will finish them… someday, but at the moment my muse is on BnHA and RWBY. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Pride's Explosive Downfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither BnHA nor the concept of Haki nor any other copyrighted content I put in this non-lucrative work of fiction. Yes. I'm very much alive. And the pie is most certainly a lie. That's why I prefer muffins. They will never betray your trust.**

* * *

 **CH6: Pride's Explosive Downfall**

* * *

The day after the Quirk Apprehension Test, class 1-A of the Hero Course found themselves excitedly waiting for their second day of classes at U.A. High School. On their very first day almost all of them had been pushed to their utmost limits under the threat of expulsion just so their homeroom teacher could deem whether or not they should bother with them. Even though it had turned out to be a ruse in the end, the pressure all of them had felt had been very much real.

That very homeroom teacher had also promised that today was going to be even more grueling and challenging than yesterday, so it was only logical that most of them were anxious for what was in store for them. There were a few key exceptions.

Izuku, Momo, Ochako and Tenya had already talked about what was likely going to happen today so even though they were excited about it, they were not fretting in nervousness. Momo, Izuku and Tenya, being academically oriented, were discussing many theoretical topics while Ochako just listening intensively to them with an expression of wonder on her face.

Katsuki, being his confident and uncaring self, just sat back and scowled at the ceiling as he rested his feet on his table. To him it didn't matter what they were going to be doing today because whatever it was, he was going to make sure Izuku remembered that his place was beneath him by making blowing him up until he died. The only one allowed to be number one was him, after all.

And finally, the other ones that weren't exhibiting anxious behavior were the bi-colored haired teen as he calmly sat reading, the guy that had an avian head and the guy with the tail, both of whom were seemingly meditating, the tallest guy there, the one that had six arms and was wearing a face mask, who wasn't doing anything in particular just… sitting there with an even look in his eyes and the girl that resembled a frog, who was looking towards the front with a blank expression on her face, head tilted and her index finger right below her mouth.

It was when the three of them were listening to Momo as she explained how she could easily create about a dozen of fragmentation grenades with just a complete breakfast's worth of fats, that Izuku perked up as he felt Aizawa entering his range of perception and that was only because he was paying attention. Izuku's eyebrows went up into his hairline. _'What the hell? Not only does he feel smaller than he really is, but his presence is appearing and disappearing from existence at random intervals!'_

"What is it, Izuku-kun?" Momo asked as she, being the one that knew him the longest, could tell that something had caught his attention within his range of perception.

"It's Aizawa-sensei," he replied and went to elaborate when he noticed that quizzical looks he was getting. "You know how I can basically 'sense' everything within my range of perception of the Mantra aspect of my quirk, right? Well, yesterday I didn't notice Aizawa-sensei approaching us, so I was paying more attention to the information feed of Mantra. I can barely feel his presence and moreover, it's fluctuating like crazy."

Tenya sharply arranged his glasses. "Fluctuating?"

Izuku nodded his head. "Yeah. It's like it disappears and appears randomly. It feels really weird," he tried explaining, but he knew that to others it was a concept difficult to grasp, to not be aware of the position and presence of everything within a certain range. Unless you could experience that, the best you could do was imagine it and even then, you would fall short.

"Perhaps it has something to do with his Quirk? We don't know what it is or who is after all," said Ochako, pressing a thoughtful index finger to her chin.

That might be a very distinct possibility… Occhan," said Momo with a light dust of pink across her cheeks as she used the nickname Ochako had insisted on her using while they were riding the train back to their neighborhood. She flushed even harder when she saw Izuku's and Tenya's raised eyebrow as Ochako gave her a double thumb up and a beaming smile. "Ahem, th-that begs the question, Izuku-kun, how do we feel to your senses?"

Izuku rubbed his temple with his right finger as he elaborated. "Well, this might sound weird, but you do feel like your Quirks. That's how I can tell whom is whom when I 'sense' them with Mantra. For example, Ochako-chan feels like she is about to start floating, Tenya-kun feels almost like a race car and you, Momo-chan, give me the impression of an always changing, unstable atom," he said, trying his best to elaborate as to how the felt to his Mantra senses.

Ochako blushed a bit and sweatdropped at the same time. "That makes me sound too much like an airhead," she muttered in embarrassment. She knew that she had a bubbly personality, and that she tended to be blunt without realizing it and she sometimes laughed at the most random things, but that didn't mean that she was an airhead.

Tenya cupped his chin and nodded stiffly a few times. "The same would be in my case. My quirk gives me engines in my calves that allow me to reach high speeds depending on the gear."

Momo nodded ponderingly. "It makes sense that you would sense my presence like that, with my quirk being the ability to create anything out of my fatty cells," she said before pausing and then speaking again. "But that begs the question… just what is Aizawa-sensei's quirk, taking into consideration how he feels to Izuku-kun's senses."

Her question went unanswered as in that moment Aizawa opened the door to the classroom and slipped inside. Whatever noise that used to be in the classroom went away as Aizawa closed the door behind him and walked to stand behind his desk. With uncaring and bored expression still on his unkept face, Aizawa nodded with what almost looked like approval. "It only took you three seconds to quiet down and get to your seats today. It seems like you are learning common sense. Good."

Everyone sweatdropped at his words.

Aizawa continued on. "Since we didn't have time for it yesterday because of your lack of common sense, we'll use today's homeroom session to introduce ourselves."

The eyebrows of almost everyone twitched in irritation when they heard him. _'It was actually your fault, sensei!'_ That was the collective thought of everyone in the classroom.

"You will stand up next to your seats, state your name, the name of your quirk, what does your quirk do and a fact about yourselves. This is done with the purpose of getting to know each other better, obviously. For the next three years, you will be learning together everything you need to be Pro Heroes. It will also be extremely likely that you will work together as Pro Heroes as well. Might as well start the comradery as soon as possible, or something like that," he said uncaringly before taking a seat and motioning towards the first student on his right. "You start. Please follow the order of seating arrangements."

The blond teen with sparkling eyes stood up with an exaggerated flourish and made a princely pose as if he was in a drama play. "Je m'apelle Yuga Aoyama! My quirk is Navel Laser. Obviously, as its name implies, I can shoot laser beams from my navel. French is my second language! The pleasure is all yours!" He finished his introduction with another flourish and an over the top eye wink.

Everyone sweatdropped at the ludicrousness that just happened. Even though, Izuku dutifully noted down the name of his classmate, the name of his quirk and what it did. Even though his mother had gotten him out of the habit of muttering what he was thinking out loud, he still had his notebook in which he wrote everything relevant about heroes, their quirk, what they did and the many ways they could be implemented. All Might had told him that it was an extremely good habit that would serve him well in the future, and after such an endorsement, Izuku had continued to do it with even more enthusiasm.

' _He can shoot lasers from his navel. While the point of origin is a bit inflexible, I recall him being in the same area as me during the entrance examination. He wore a belt that likely enhanced the strength of his lasers to the point the could easily destroy the robot villains. If he can find a way to shot those lasers from other parts of his body, he would be a very difficult person to fight against,'_ thought Izuku.

After Aoyama was the pink haired and pink skinned girl with yellow pupils, black sclera and horns. She had an excited grin on her pretty face as she eagerly jumped to her feet from her seat. "After the wierdo, it's my turn! The name's Mina Ashido! My quirk is called Acid! I can secrete a corrosive liquid from my body and I can control its solubility and viscosity! My quirk is also the reason why I look like this! Oh! And I like break dancing! Pleased to meet you all!" She finished her introduction with grin still in place and giving a double peace sign.

' _She's cute,'_ thought Izuku with a slight blush as he wrote on notebook. _'Anyways, she can be an extremely dangerous close-quarter-combat fighter if she can coat her entire body with her acid. Not only that, but if she can shoot the acid far away from her, she also has an answer against those that fight at a distance.'_

Next up was the frog looking girl. She calmly stood up and with a calm expression on her face she made her introduction. "My name is Tsuyu Asui, ribbit. My quirk is called Frog and it allows me to do everything a frog can do, so I am still experimenting and discovering new abilities. I like rainy days. Please take care of me," she said simply before taking her seat again.

' _Despite looking a bit like a frog, she is also very cute,'_ thought Izuku with his blush from Mina increasing a bit. He blinked and shook his head as he focused on writing. _'What's wrong with me? Anyways, if she can indeed do anything a frog can do, then she has an arsenal of abilities that will allow her to respond to many different situations. She'll a very well-balanced heroine when she develops all her abilities.'_

After her it was the turn of Tenya who rose mechanically from his seat, bowed stiffly and then spoke seriously while standing ramrod straight. "I am called Tenya Iida. My quirk is Engine. It gives me a set of engines located inside my calves that allow me to reach high speeds depending on the gear they are. I enjoy studying. I hope we can all have a fruitful stay here at the distinguished facilities of U.A.!" He said before bowing again and taking his seat back.

' _As serious and diligent as ever, huh?'_ Izuku though with amusement, sharing a smile with Momo who giggled from behind her hand. Izuku could see that Ochako was trying hard to not burst out laughing. _'In any case, Tenya-kun's quirk is extremely formidable. It allows him to reach speeds that give him enough momentum to generate enough force to destroy the robot villains and he is though enough to not hurt himself while doing that. He'll be a force to be reckoned with in the future.'_

Ochako, who sat next to Tenya, was next. She stood up and smiled happily at everyone. "My name is Ochako Uraraka! My quirk is called Zero Gravity and I can manipulate gravity, by making objects weightless or making them float when I touch them. My favorite hobby is star gazing. Please let's all get along," she said before taking her seat back.

' _Ochako-chan said that she can manipulate gravity, but is it really limited to making things weightless or float? If she can make things heavier, she can become a fearsome combatant by both changing the tempo of a fight or manipulating the environment as she likes,'_ thought Izuku seriously as he wrote on his notebook. He then blushed. _'She's not only cute and a good person, but she can become an excellent heroine.'_

Next was another blond teen with small black eyes, a thick tail with a hairy end and a calm disposition. "I am known as Mashirao Ojiro. My quirk is called Tail. As you can all see, I posses a tail that is as sturdy and strong as it is flexible. It comes with all the benefits of possessing a fifth limb that you can consciously control. I enjoy practicing martial arts. Thank you for listening," he said with a formal bow before he took a seat.

Izuku perked up at the last bit. _'So, he likes martial arts, huh? Maybe I can ask for a spar and we can exchange techniques and training tips. Also, I remember that he was also in the same area as me during the entrance examination. That tail is strong enough to destroy the robot villains. If he can effectively apply the usage of his tail to his fighting style, he'll as unpredictable as he'll be dangerous.'_

Following Mashirao was another blond teen, but this one had spikier hair with a black lightning-shaped stroke and thin eyebrows. He stood up and tried to smirk in a cool manner as he pointed confidently at himself. "The name is Denki Kaminari. My quirk is Electrification. I can emit electricity from my entire body. I like cute girls and everything that is trending," he said before he, once again, tried to look cool by winking at all the girls in the room, whom either looked confused (Ochako and Tsuyu) or just ignored him (Momo, Mina and Kyoka). One couldn't tell what Toru's reaction was since she is invisible.

Izuku's eyes widened at his words. _'Electricity? That is seriously overpowered. If he emits it from his body, it stands to reason that he can keep it inside of it. He could enhance himself with electricity not to only make close-quarter-combat more effective, but to also increase the speed of his synapses, increasing strength, speed, reflexes and perception. Holy crap,'_ he thought excitedly as he wrote in his notebook.

Next up was a spiky red-haired teen that had a small scar above his right eye and whose teeth were slightly pointed. He grinned boisterously as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I am Eijiro Kirishima! My quirk is Hardening and it allows me to exactly that! I can harden and sharpen any part of my body! My favorite hero is Crimson Riot because he is the manliest of them all!"

' _That's one impressive quirk! If his hardening abilities don't affect his mobility and he can control how much he can harden himself, then his quirk should function similarly to the Armament aspect of Haki. And believe me, I know how effective something like that can be,'_ thought Izuku with some excitement at finding someone that could relate to him in what their quirks did or, in Izuku's case, an aspect of his quirk did.

Then one that was next was a tall, muscular teen with peach colored skin and head shaped like a pointy rock. He timidly stood up with shoulders a bit hunched and holding a small white board with something written on it. It read: "My name Koji Koda. My voice is Anivoice. I can command and take control of any animal when I speak to it. I own a rabbit as a pet. Forgive me for any inconviniences." When everyone finished reading, Koji was bowing his head. After a few seconds he quietly took his seat again.

' _A bit shy, isn't he? In any case, that quirk of his is pretty useful. Using animals, who generally have much better senses than humans, he can gather information and track others easily. Not only that, there are animals out there that can put up a mean fight,'_ he thought as he wrote on his notebook.

Sitting next to Koji was a tall, muscular teen with spiky brown hair and thick lips. "My name is Rikido Sato. My quirk's name is Sugar Rush. By consuming ten grams of sugar I can increase my strength five times for three minutes and by consuming more sugar I can extend the time my strength is increased. I like making all kinds of sweets. Nice to meet you all," he said before taking his seat.

' _It seems that the strength of his quirk depends on how strong he is on his 'baseform'? Also, he can only extend the time of enhancement, not the amount of enhancement itself by consuming more sugar? That seems a bit inconvenient but it makes sense from a physiological point of view.'_

After Sato it was time for the tall boy with silver hair wearing a facemask and with the sleeves of his uniform cut out to make space for his extra arms. "My name is Mezo Shoji. My quirk is Dupli-Arms. Not only can I generate extra arms but they can also imitate other parts of my body such as my ears and mouth. My favorite food takoyaki," he said, having used the end of one his arms to manifest mouth from which he spoke. It had been cool, in a weird kind of way.

' _If he can manifest his mouth and ears, it's likely that he can also manifest eyes from which he can see, giving him an extremely expanded field of vision. Not only that, by I know for a fact that he is also extremely physical strong. The only reason I scored higher than him in during the grip test yesterday was because I used Armament Haki,'_ he thought after writing his observations on his notebook.

Next up was a slender girl with purple colored hair and triangular shaped, onyx colored eyes. Her most peculiar feature were her earphone-plug like earlobes. "My name is Kyoka Jirou. My quirk is called Earphone Jack. You see how I got earphone plugs for earlobes? I can control their length at will and I can channel the sound of my heartbeat through them. And they are way tougher than they look, just so you know. I hate players and perverts," she deadpanned at the end, giving Denki and Mineta, whom she had noticed had been ogling her and the other girls for quite a while, the evil eye.

' _She is as cute as she is scary. What a combination…'_ thought Izuku, first blushing and then shuddering slightly, being glad that even though he could appreciate the female form as the hormonal teen he was, he didn't feel the need to blatantly ogle them… yet. _'In any case, sound-based quirks are extremely useful, even more so if the frequency of the sound emitted can be adjusted at will. I'll come up with suggestions, if she needs any, after I see her use her quirk.'_

The following to make his introduction was a tall teen with a lean physique, almond shaped eyes and quite the large teeth, which were in display thanks to the friendly grin he had as he stood up. "Yo! The name is Hanta Sero. My quirk is Tape. I can shoot cellophane tape from my elbows and let me tell you, my tape is as strong as steel, so don't underestimate it! My favorite fruit is orange. I hope I can get along with all of you!"

' _That quirk should give him a lot of mobility in urban settings. And if the cellophane tape he produces is as strong as he says it is, then very few people will be able to escape from it he wraps it around them enough times,'_ thought Izuku.

Next was the teen whom had a head shaped like a bird's but the rest of his body was human. "My name is Fumikage Tokoyami. My quirk called Dark Shadow. I am the host of a sentient shadow beast that I can materialize outside my body at will. Its strength depends on the amount of light there is in an inversely proportional matter. I am partial to apples. Thank you," he said simply before taking his seat back.

' _A sentient shadow beast? That's awesome. He says that the less light there is the stronger it is, but he never specified just what he could with his quirk. However, I'm willing to bet that it is extremely versatile and strong enough, even during daylight, to allow to get enough points to pass the practical portion of the entrance examination,'_ thought Izuku as he furiously scribbled the many possible uses Tokoyami could give his quirk.

Next up was the bi-colored haired boy that also had heterochromia, with one eye being gray and the other being turquoise. He also had a burn scar on the upper left side of his face. "I'm Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is called Half-Cold, Half-Hot. From my right side, I can generate ice and from my left side, I can generate fire. I enjoy Zaru Soba," he said simply with some aloofness and coldness in his tone before he took his seat back.

' _His quirk has two opposite aspects?! He can use both ice and fire at the same time?! Holy crap, that's stupidly overpowered. Not only can he probably fight quickly changing the temperature, which is very harmful for non-enhanced humans and if done in a large enough scale explosive, he can probably negate the setback of using one aspect of his quirk with the other! He should be one of the strongest here, as probably using both his quirk strengthened his body by exposing himself to quick and sharp changes in temperature… what if he can control the ice and fire he generates too?! Holy crap!"_ Izuku thought, impressed, as he noted down the flood of ideas concerning Todoroki's quirk.

Afterwards it was the turn of the girl that was completely invisible. She stood up with an excited little jump and she waved at everyone, judging by the movement of the sleeves of her uniform. "My name is Toru Hagakure. My quirk is Invisibility. As you can see, or not, teehee, pun intended, my body naturally doesn't reflect light, making me invisible. I'm still learning how to turn it on and off at will, but it's too strenuous at the moment. I like plushies and cute things. Please take care of me!"

Izuku chuckled. _'Even though I can't see her face, she has a nice voice and, if her uniform is anything to by, a nice body too,'_ thought Izuku before blushing and shaking his head. _'Serious, what the hell is wrong with me? Anyways, it seems like her quirk is light manipulation but limited to herself and she can't control it quite yet. When she does, she'll be formidable. Also, even though she scored second lowest yesterday, her physical abilities are not to be underestimated. She had to be strong and skilled enough to have passed the practical portion of the entrance examination.'_

The next one to go was Bakugo. He stood up with a scowl on his face and hand in his pockets, his posture uncaring, almost like he was a delinquent. "My name is Katsuki Bakugo. My quirk is Explosion! From the sweat glands of my palms, I secrete a type of nitroglycerin I can detonate at will meaning that I can make all of you explode until you are dead if you piss me off! And I hate losing!"

Izuku sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. _'This guy never changes. He's not going to endear himself to anyone if he keeps up acting like this,'_ he thought to himself, noticing the looks Katsuki was getting from most of the class. Also, he didn't have to write anything about Katsuki's quirk, because after basically having interacted with him his entire life, there wasn't anything he didn't about his quirk. Its current strength was more than likely increased.

Izuku noticed that it was his turn now. _'I wish we could've chosen our own seats,'_ he lamented a bit mentally, since he was assigned a seat next to Bakugo, whom he didn't like, for obvious reasons. Izuku lightly shook his head and focused in the task at hand: introducing himself. He smiled and put an earnest expression on his face. "Hello everyone! My name is Izuku Midoriya. My quirk is called Haki, because of how it works. I possess an energy inside my body that responds to my will regarding three aspects: Armament, which boosts by offensive and defensive capabilities, Mantra, which allows me to sense everything around me at a range depending of whether or not I am concentrating and finally, King's Will, which is essentially projecting the raw energy outside of my body carrying my will. My preferred hobbies are videogames and physical training! A pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can get along!" He finished with a bow.

As he took his seat again, Izuku took notice of his classmate reacted to him. He was not surprised by the glare Bakugo was sending his way, that was nothing new. He noticed that most of his male classmates, with the exception of Iida, Aoyama, Koji, Sato, Shoji and the short boy that was next, had the kind of interested expression that told him that they wanted to measure their quirks against him.

Much to his embarrassment, and subconscious pride, he noticed that the kind of interest in the faces of the girls was very different from that of the boys. Mina was shamelessly ogling him while giggling and grinning, Tsuyu was looking at him very intensively with her blank face and a dust of pink across her cheeks, Ochako's quasi permanent blush was a bit more intense as she looked at him with gleaming eyes, Kyoka was twirling a finger around her extended earlobes as she sent what she thought were discreet glances his way, he could tell that Toru was looking at him because he could sense her face was turned his way and Momo had a soft blush across her cheeks as she looked at him with tender eyes and a soft smile.

Izuku blushed and ducked his head but there was a smile on his face. He felt in a better mood out of the sudden after his introduction for some reason.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inko Midoriya, who was running in the treadmill located in the training room that possessed all the advanced equipment All Might had procured for Izuku, felt the sudden urge to fist pump in victory as her future-grandbabies tingled with the force of a positive disturbance.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Back with class 1-A…

While Izuku suddenly shuddered and paled in horror inexplicably, the extremely short boy stood up and began his introduction. "I am Minoru Mineta. My quirk is Pop Off. My scalp secrets a extremely adhesive substance that takes the shape of balls that I can rip off at will without hurting myself. What I like the most is beautiful and sexy girls!" He admitted shamelessly at the end with a perverted look on his face as he turned towards his right and looked at Momo.

In a sudden spurt of annoyance, a short and directed burst of King's Will shot out from Izuku and hit Mineta, making him stiffen in horror as he paled. Under the mixed looks of confusion and disgust from his classmates, Mineta almost mechanically took his seat, while trembling.

Izuku blinked. _'What was that?'_ He then shrugged, not giving it too much importance. _'Anyways, despite how his blatant perversion is annoyance, his quirk, despite sounding so unimpressive, if apply correctly and smartly, could be extremely useful in many situations,'_ he thought as he put down some notes.

And finally, last but certainly not least, it was Momo's turn. It was after Izuku noted down all the names that he realized that they were organized in alphabetical order going by their surnames. Izuku sweatdropped. _'Isn't that kind of lazy?'_ There were countless of computer programs that could give you a numerical least based on those criteria with just a few clicks.

Momo went on with her introduction. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. My quirk is called Creation. As long as I know its composition, I can create anything that is non-living by molecular manipulation of my fat cells. I enjoy reading, especially illustrated encyclopedias. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said before bowing formally and taking back her seat.

There was nothing he could say about Momo's quirk. It was literally the most versatile quirk in the class and she was only limited by her imagination and the amount of material she had to work with. Izuku merely smiled at her, which she returned with her cheeks coloring a bit. Izuku ignored Mineta, who noticed this, and was giving him quite the jealous look.

Aizawa stood up, his expression seemingly having not changed ever since he got into the classroom. "Good. Despite some unnecessary boisterousness, you followed the instructions I give you. You are indeed learning common sense. As there is no more time to do something worthwhile during this period, I will take my lead. Please make sure to behave yourselves with the other teachers and do not waste their time. I would be very upset if you embarrass me. Oh, by the way, you can seat anywhere you like from now on," he said uncaringly before starting to walk towards the door of the classroom.

All the members from class 1-A looked with mixed incredulity and annoyance as he promptly left the classroom. _'He only cares about his reputation!'_ Was the collective thought.

Seeing that they still had about fifteen minutes before the next period, everyone went back to what they were doing before Aizawa arrived with a few key differences. The group of Izuku, Momo, Ochako and Tenya had been joined by Mina, Tsuyu, Denki, Kirishima, Kyoka, Sero and Toru, whom were the most social of the class apparently.

Katsuki scowled as he saw Izuku blushing and laughing nervously at something Mina said to him in teasing manner as she repeatedly poked his bicep, the others expressing amusement at this. _'So, this King's Will is what that damn nerd used to make me take a step back those times he glared at me. It's just another aspect of his quirk, huh? It doesn't fucking matter anyways! I'll kill him with my quirk until he is dead and it get's through his stupid head that I am the strongest between us two!'_ He thought furiously as he gritted his teeth.

Todoroki, for his part, merely looked at Izuku with an even look on his face. _'Armament, Mantra and King's Will… how interesting, Izuku Midoriya…'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the morning consisted of two periods of one and half hours each, the first one was English under Present Mic and the second period Modern Literature under the hero known as Cementoss. After the completely normal period of classes noon arrived and all the students gathered at the mess hall for lunch, which was prepared by the hero Lunch-Rush.

Izuku, of course, despite paying attention during the classes and enjoying the first-rate, but cheap, cuisine was fangirling on the inside after meeting so many famous heroes. And much to his embarrassment, it seemed like Momo and Ochako noticed this, as the former gave him a look of fund amusement while Ochako was trying her best to not burst out laughing.

But after that was when the normal period ended, because after the lunch period, it was time for Foundational Hero Studies.

Back within class 1-A's classroom, everyone was so excited about the class and the fact that it was All Might who was going to impart it that they were already seating in their preferred seats now that they could pick which ever they wanted.

Since Izuku, Momo and Iida liked to seat as close to the blackboard as was possible, and Ochako only wanted to seat close to them, they were seating in the middle rows with Momo and Ochako seating in the front and Izuku and Tenya sitting behind them since they were taller than them. The ones that joined them after the introductions also sat around them.

" **HAAAAAAHAHAHAhahahaaaa!"**

Everyone, but one, perked up in excitement when they heard the iconic laughter suddenly resounding seemingly everywhere.

Izuku was the only one who rolled his eyes. "Does he always have to do anything over the top?" He muttered to himself with exasperation.

" **I AM…"** Toshinori Yagi, in his All Might muscular form, wearing a skin-tight costume that consisted of a red top, blue pants, yellow gloves and boots with white accents and a blue cape with a red inner side, epically opened the door to the classroom and stood there leaning forward with his massive chest sticking out with his cape somehow billowing forward due to a nonexistent breeze. **"… coming through the door like a normal person!"**

Izuku sweatdropped. _'How is that normal?'_

With an air of excitement and cheeriness, All Might began to merrily march into the classroom towards the desk.

"I can't believe it! All Might is really going to be teaching us!" Exclaimed Kaminari in disbelief.

"That design is so silver age!" Commented Kirishima with a grin. "The art style clashes so much that it almost gives me goosebumps…"

The moment he stood in front the desk All Might struck a flexing position that had him giving his back to the students. **"Foundational Hero Studies…"** he began as his entire body began to vibrate slightly. **"For this class, we'll be building up your foundations through various trials! This class is the most important one within your curriculum!"**

The entire class, even a mildly exasperated Izuku, hung on his every word.

" **With that in mind…"** All Might trailed off before suddenly turning to face them, making all of them flinch in surprise, striking an epic pose while holding a small piece of paper that had the word 'BATTLE' written on it. **"Let's jump right into it with The Trial of Battle!"**

Izuku rolled his eyes again in exasperation. _'Of fucking course.'_

Bakugo, who was sitting around the middle, began to grin in excitement. "The Trial of Battle?!"

All Might, grin widening, adopted another epic pose with arms and legs spread. **"Indeed. And to go with your first battle…"** he pressed a button in a device that he had pulled out from… somewhere… as he trailed off which resulted in several compartments hidden in the walls coming out. These compartments contained several metal suitcases, each one labeled with the name of each one of the students in the classroom. **"We have prepared the gear we had you send n requests to match your quirks!"**

"Our battle gear!" Exclaimed Sero.

"Awesome!" Shouted Kirishima in excitement.

' _With the rumored funds and the development department that U.A. possesses, I'm not surprised they had everyone's costumes ready by the time classes started,'_ thought Izuku with a slowly appearing grin as he found the excitement everyone else was exhibiting contagious.

" **Go get changed and we'll be ready to go. We will head to Training Ground Beta."** All Might epically turned towards the door with his cape trailing down behind his motion as he looked back at them over his shoulder. **"The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls. And remember, from here on out, you are all officially heroes!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

All Might stood epically with his arms crossed in front of the control buildings of Training Ground Beta as he waited for his students to come out. Even though he looked as confident as ever, inwardly he was a bit nervous. Even though he had more confidence in his teaching abilities after the ten months he spent training Izuku, that was still a completely different situation from this one in which he was responsible for twenty teenagers that will become the future heroes of Japan.

' _ **I'll just make sure to teach them everything I was taught to the best of my abilities. Everything that I learned here and from Master and from Gran Torino-sensei, though severely toned down in the latter's case, should be more than enough,'**_ thought Toshinori to himself before nodding his head in resolution. He perked up and his grin widened when he saw the doors opening as his students walking towards him wearing their hero costumes.

All Might inspected all of them as they walked towards him. (Short A/N: The only costume that's different is Izuku's and it's the last one described, in case you wanted to skip reading about something you already knew).

Yuga Aoyama's costume was violet in color, possessing the shape of a lean knight's armor with a glimmering cape and also having a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allowed him to use his quirk better. Besides that, he wore a wing shaped visor.

Mina Ashido's hero costume consisted of a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wore a white mask and dark purple and tan boots as well.

Tsuyu Asui's costume consisted of a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitated a frog's skin markings. She also wore goggles, gloves, and high-heeled boots with a frog-like design.

Iida Tenya's costume consisted of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wore various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covered his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extended past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots that extended up past his knees.

Ochako Uraraka's costume consisted of a skin-tight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them.

Ojiro Mashirao's costume consisted of a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail.

Denki Kaminari's costume consisted of a black jacket that he wore open with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg and a headset.

Eijiro Kirishima's costume had a vest that consisted of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest was left uncovered he and wore a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wore a jaw guard around his mouth that looked vaguely similar to an animal's fangs.

Koji Koda's costume consisted of short-sleeved and short-legged dark yellow and red bodysuit that had around the chest area a set of teeth as if it was an open mouth and matching shoes.

Rikido Sato's costume consisted of a yellow full-body suit that had two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wore white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist.

Mezo Shoji's costume consisted of a sleeveless shirt possessing two hues of blue that was attached to a face mask that covered the lower half of his face. He wore a belt with a bronze buckle that held up his light blue colored pants that were tucked into light blue colored boots that went half way up his legs.

Kyoka Jiro's costume consisted of a black leather jacket, a long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants and boots with stereos in them. She also sported two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves.

Hanta Sero's costume consisted of a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. The sleeves were likely left short so he could effectively use his quirk. He had white bands around his waist and thighs and sported white boots with an orange trim. His sleeves ended with a matching orange trim and he had two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completed his outfit with a helmet similar in shape to a tape dispenser.

Fumikage Tokoyami's costume seemingly consisted of only a dark robe with a purple tint that covered his entire torso and black boots.

Shoto Todoroki's consisted of a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also had ice covering his left torso, arm, and head.

All Might supposed that the floating light blue gloves with pink lines and brownish gray shoes was Toru Hagakure, the girl that still couldn't completely control her light manipulation quirk so she was always in a state of invisibility.

Katsuki Bakugo's costume consisted of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half bordering his shirt collar. His costume also had a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reached from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards were black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His hero mask had large flare-shaped cloth.

Minoru Mineta's costume was very simple. It had a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves.

Momo Yaoyorozu's costume consisted of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sported a gold utility belt that matched a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt.

And finally, Izuku's costume consisted of skintight long-sleeved dark green shirt underneath a black hooded cargo vest that was left open. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and his elbows were covered by red elbow guards. His black cargo pants with dark green lines going down the sides were held up by his red utility belt and were tucked into red combat shoes that reached above his shins and his knees were covered by red knee guards. The last piece of his costume was a black and red breathing mask.

' _ **Truthfully, the only part of Young Midoriya's costume that has a special function is his breathing mask which adjusts the concentration of oxygen accordingly in order to keep Young Midoriya's performance at its peak for an extended period of time in the unlikely case he reaches the end of his stamina. The rest of his gear, even though it's made with extremely sturdy, but flexible, material that should be able to resist the strain he is sure to put it through, is more for the sake of aesthetics more than anything else. One For All and Armament Haki are enhancements upon themselves after all,'**_ thought All Might after nodding approvingly at the hero costumes of all his students.

All Might had to physically stop himself from stopping chuckling in amusement when he saw Izuku blush in slight embarrassment as he no doubt noticed the looks he was getting from the all the girls. He almost lost it when he saw Izuku almost unnoticeably, and more than likely also subconsciously too knowing him, puffing up his chest in pride.

Even though all the boys were in shape, Izuku easily possessed the most fit body out of everyone there barring All Might himself, and even Toshinori had to admit that it was debatable with he no longer in his prime. Due to how his long-sleeved green shirt molded to his body, every single one of the muscles of his upper body could be appreciated despite the cargo hooded vest. It seemed like the girls were taking advantage of that fact.

' _ **Ah, to be right in the springtime of youth and full of hormones,'**_ thought All Might, weirding everyone out slightly with the sudden change of aura to one that was epically nostalgic.

After a few moments All Might got a hold of his wits again and his perpetual grin widened as he looked at all of his students. **"All right! Let's see what you are made off, you embryos! It's time for the Trial of Battle! I'm looking at everyone styles! Very cool"** He ended his dialogue with an approving thumb up in their direction, making all of them beam at him in eagerness.

Uraraka and Momo recovered first from enjoying how good Izuku looked in his costume and they approached him, they were still lightly blushing though.

Ochako was the first one to speak. "That's a very cool costume, Deku-kun! It looks very practical too!" She complimented him sincerely before blushing a bit and sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better though… my costume ended up being both skin tight and puffy at the same time, hehe."

Momo chuckled and gave Ochako a once over. "I wouldn't worry too much. It still looks good on you, Occhan," she reassured her sincerely, chuckling again at Ochako's blush increasing, before turning towards Izuku and giving him a once over too. "And I have to agree with her, Izuku-kun. You look very cool in your costume." She complimented him before cocking one hip the side and crossing her arms under her big breasts, pushing them up and accentuating her already revealing cleavage. "I wanted to show more skin in order to make my quirk more effective but there are regulations against that, sadly."

' _Yeah, how sad,'_ he thought to himself as he took in the sight of his two close female friends in their very flattering heroine costumes. So much was he into his appreciating and committing the sight into his memory that he didn't notice Momo and Ochako almost preening after they noticed how intensely he was looking at them. Izuku shook his head and laughed. "Thanks. The two of you also look very good in your costumes. Truthfully, the only special part of my costume is the breathing mask which regulates oxygen concentration when I need to extend my peak level of performance if I'm running on fumes. The rest is more for practicality and aesthetics since, you know, Armament," he said with a helpless shrug of his shoulders.

Momo and Ochako blushed a bit at his compliment about how they looked and the three of them shared a laugh at his last comment.

On another note, slightly separated from the group, Mineta took a good look at all the girls in the class in their costumes before looking towards the horizon with an even expression on his face and a thumb up. "Heroics is, without a doubt, the best department."

Anyways...

"Sensei! Regarding the training grounds we'll be using, is it the same as the one we used during the entrance examination?" Asked Tenya after robotically raising his right arm.

' _If it wasn't for Mantra, his speaking patterns and his robotic movements I wouldn't have known that it was Tenya-kun,'_ thought Izuku as he looked at Tenya's costume appreciatively while nodding in a 'Not Bad' fashion. _'It looks pretty dope though.'_

" **While we will be using one of the urban training grounds in which the practical portion of the entrance examination took place, the setting will be different. This will be an indoor battle trial!"** Elaborated All Might after epically putting his hands on his hips. He raised a hand to his face and cupped his chin. **"Imprisonment… house arrest… the black market. In this quirk saturated society full of government backed heroes, any villain with a modicum of intelligence lurks in the shadows! With that in mind, for this test, you will be separated into 'Heroes' and 'Villains' for two-on-two team battles!"**

As surprised rippled through the group of hero hopefuls, Tsuyu cocked her head to the side. "What about the foundational training?"

" **THIS IS FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING!"** Exclaimed All Might while tightening his left fist epically in front of his face. **"This time there won't be just robots it'd be okay to just destroy!"**

"So… how do we determine who wins and who losses?" Asked Momo.

"Is it okay if I can just make them explode until they die?" Asked Bakugo menacingly while sending glares in Izuku's direction, who just glanced towards him before rolling his eyes.

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's exercise…?" timidly asked Ochako in worry.

Tenya robotically raised his right hand high into the air. "If we are separating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?"

Aoyama twisted his body so he was showing off his cape. "Doesn't this cape look fabulous on me…?"

With an epic drop of sweat trailing down his temple, a slightly shaking All Might almost looked like he was constipated. **"Hnnn! I can't answer your questions if you ask them all at once!"**

Izuku snorted in amusement when All Might pulled out a piece of paper from… somewhere… and began to read like it was a script. _'I don't know why it looks so fitting with his personality despite the image he portrays,'_ he thought, having gotten accustomed to All Might's slightly ridiculous side after spending so much time together.

" **Ahem. For this training we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The 'heroes' must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it is too late! If the 'heroes' capture the 'villains' or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the 'villains' managed to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win!"**

' _That sounds like golden age super hero stuff,'_ thought Izuku as he committed the characteristics of the exercise to memory.

All Might then pulled out a lottery box from… somewhere… and presented it to everyone. **"Your teammates and opponents will be chosen at random!"**

"Is that really how we'll do it?!" Asked Iida.

Despite not seeing his facial expression, Izuku could tell that Tenya had an incredulous expression going by the tone of his voice. He got Tenya's attention by tapping him on the shoulder. "Remember that Pro-Heroes are often to form impromptu with other heroes they have never worked with before, Tenya-kun, so this is more than likely to get us ready for when we have to face a situation like that in the future," he explained, loud enough for everyone else to hear in case they had the same doubts as Tenya.

Tenya's eyes expressed his understanding. "Ah, I see… Always with our eyes on the future, are we…" He trailed off before sharply turning towards All Might and robotically bowing exactly ninety degrees. "I apologize for my ignorance!"

All Might looked a bit uncomfortable, much to Izuku's amusement, with Tenya's stiff diligence and formality as he turned around epically. **"A-anyways! Let us begin!"**

Everyone went to draw from the lottery box in order to determine each other's teammates. The teams ended as such:

Team A: Izuku Midoriya & Tsuyu Asui.

Team B: Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji.

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu & Ochako Uraraka.

Team D: Iida Tenya & Katsuki Bakugo.

Team E: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido.

Team F: Rikido Sato & Koji Koda.

Team G: Kyoka Jirou & Denki Kaminari.

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami & Minoru Mineta.

Team I: Toru Hagakure & Ojiro Mashirao.

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima & Hanta Sero.

' _Mou! I wanted to be in a team with Deku-kun!'_ thought Ochako with a pout before perking up and beaming towards Momo. "We are in a team together! We must be linked or something!"

Momo chuckled and grasped Ochako's hands and beamed happily towards her teammate. "Pleased to have you, Occhan!"

Izuku approached the frog-themed girl and smiled good naturally at her. "It seems we are in a team together, Asui-san. Let's do our best!"

Tsuyu, with an almost imperceptible blush across her cheeks, tilted her head cutely and nodded. "Gero."

Izuku blinked. "Gero?"

Tsuyu's blush increased a bit but she didn't say anything else.

All Might then pulled out two other lottery boxes from… somewhere… one colored white, labeled 'Heroes', and the other one colored black, labeled 'Villains', and he reached epically into each them with one hand to pull the selections for the team that would fulfill each role in the mock exercise. **"And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following!"** All Might pulled the results out and epically presented them to everyone. **"Pair A will be Heroes and Pair D will be Villains!"**

Katsuki perked up at this and a savage grin began to appear across his face.

Izuku, for his part, remained impassive.

All Might approached the four students that will be the first participate in the trail of battle and epically motioned with a flourish towards the building tin which the exercise will be held. **"This scenario has the villains inside the buildings first! Then, after five minutes, the heroes will be let in as well! Everyone else will be able to watch what unfolds through the surveillance cameras! This will allow Young Bakugo and Young Iida to get inside the heads of villainkind! This is a practical training exercise so go all out without fear of injury! Though naturally I will cut things short if they get out of hand…"** he said, his eyes flickering towards Izuku in a way that only the ninth bearer of One For All got.

He understood the message right away. _'Give the three of them a fair chance and try not to accidentally bring the building down? Got it,'_ thought Izuku a bit sarcastically but he gave a small nod to All Might while ignoring the almost vibrating Bakugo.

" **Is everything understood?"** Asked All Might. When the four participants nodded he pulled out four pieces of paper and four small earplugs from… somewhere… handed them over. **"That's the layout of the building. Commit it to memory. And use these communicators to keep constantly with your teammates. The 'Villains' shall go into the building first. The 'Heroes' will do so after five minutes. The rest of you follow me to the Control Room so we can observe everything!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Having decided to put the 'Nuclear Weapon' on the top floor believing that it would give them the most advantage, Katsuki and Tenya stood there waiting for the five minutes to be up before the 'heroes' had to enter the building.

"It might just be a training exercise, but it still pains me to be a villain," commented Tenya as he rasped his knuckles against the 'Nuclear Weapon'. "Though I suppose I just have to just have to defend this thing. It's very realistic very is made of paper mache."

"So..." A few feet away, with a savage grin on his face, Katsuki glared at a wall. "You still think your quirk is superior to mine, huh?"

Tenya heard this and he sent a deadpan look in his teammate's direction. "I know it won't matter, but I personally saw Midoriya-kun destroy the humongous trap villain with a single punch with no signs of exhaustion after having rampaged through the training grounds during the entrance examination destroying the other villains like it was nothing. If I were you, I would consider your idea of just charging towards him head on."

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Snarled Katsuki as his savage expression intensified with a glare. "I'll show that fucking nerd that he ain't better than me!"

Tenya could only shake his head and exhale in exasperation.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I noticed that Bakugo has a lot of aggression towards you, Midoriya-chan, even though you don't seem to care much about him," commented Tsuyu after confirmed that she memorized the layout of the building.

Izuku, having done the same, snorted. "That's putting it mildly. I'm pretty sure the moment the exercise begins he will head straight towards me. His pride blinds him. Hm, maybe we can use that to our advantage…" he mused before blinking and focusing on Tsuyu with an impressed expression on his face. "You are pretty perceptive, Asui-san."

A bit of color appeared across Tsuyu's cheeks at what knew was an implied compliment. "It one of my many talents," she admitted without boasting but also without playing it down. Izuku thought that there were few people that could do such a thing. "And please, call me Tsuyu, all my friends call me that."

"Such a talent is great for a heroine," he complimented and he smiled when he managed to catch her slight embarrassment. "If we are to be friends then I'll extend the same courtesy and request you call me Izuku."

Tsuyu nodded, a pleased expression on her face. "Gero." She then tilted her head cutely to the side and put a finger against her chin. "Why are you so sure Bakugo will head towards you after you the moment the exercise starts?"

Izuku sighed a bit before crossing his arms across his chest. "The only reason it looks like I don't care much for Katsuki is because I'm mostly ignoring him. Truthfully, I can't stand his guts. We have known each other for more than decade and he took a turn to the worst when his quirk manifested. He became an arrogant bully and I was his target most of the time until I developed my own quirk and got the means to defend myself. Be that as it may, because I didn't flaunt my quirk around like, he still believed me quirkless until I saved him during the incident with the Mud Villain that happened about eleven months ago.

In his mind, that was me saying that my quirk was better than his and my general dismissive attitude towards him and me getting higher scores than him during the entrance examination and yesterday's quirk apprehension surely didn't help. He will see this at the opportunity to 'set me straight'."

Tsuyu nodded in understanding. "I take it that you are pretty sure you can beat him."

Izuku nodded. "I am. As much as I don't like Bakugo, I have to give him the props he deserves. His quirk is extremely powerful and he is very skilled in using it in a way that make it being more than just generating explosions from his hands at will."

"But…" Tsuyu prompted, knowing that Izuku still had more to say.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "I am just better than him. And my quirk is stronger than his too," he stated it as if it was a simple fact.

"You are pretty confident." Tsuyu made sure to ignore the part that told her she found that trait extremely attractive.

Izuku nodded his head again. "In this case, I have every reason to be," he said with a laugh before he gave Tsuyu a curious and eager smile that had her slightly blushing. "So, you didn't specify earlier during the introductions, but what exactly your quirk allows you to do? I might have a few ideas that will go perfectly with how Katsuki will act during the exercise that we can use tou our advantage."

Intrigued, Tsuyu poked her chin and tilted her head to the other side.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" **No watch carefully and strategize on your own!"** Thought All Might as he and the other students stood up in front of the many monitors that would give them visuals of what would be happening. He would be the only one getting an audio feed to go with the visual one, however.

All Might took an epic pose by holding a pencil by his side with his right hand and holding a notebook by the upper part with his left hand and using his left forearm as support. _**'I just hope Young Midoriya doesn't go over the top and performs at roughly the same level of the other three so the exercise can be effective. Here he is just another student of mine! Do not expect any favoritism from me! I'll grade him just as harshly as the rest!'**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku, having adjusted his breathing mask so it covered the lower half of his face and pulled up the hood of the cargo vest over his head, only had his closed eyes showing as he sat in a chair in the middle of a long hallway leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees and letting his hands hand limply between his legs.

After a few moments his eyes slowly opened and not a second later Bakugo appeared around the corner sporting a savaged grin on his face.

"So, you were expecting me huh, Deku?!" He shouted as he held his palms at his side as he leaned forward a bit, making the show of igniting a few repetitive, small explosions from his hands.

Izuku said nothing. He just continued to stare at Katsuki with an even expression on his face.

This didn't suit well with the Explosion quirk user.

 **[Play "Represent" by Pettidee ft. Deuce Poppi]**

Bakugo snarled savagely before thrusting his arms back and producing a series of explosions that propelled him at speeds towards Izuku. "Don't fucking look down on me you fucking nerd!"

Izuku's response was to grab the back of the chair using his hold on it to flip his entire body backwards and he used the motion to put the chair in between them by pulling it into the air as he jumped backwards.

"That's not going to work!" Shouted Bakugo as he put his left hand forward the moment he was within reaching distance of the airborne chair and he obliterated it with an explosion, creating a ball of dark smoke. A moment later a spinning Bakugo, having used the momentum of his explosions to push himself forward and make himself spin around clockwise, came out of the smoke and reached the still backpedaling Izuku in a blink of an eye.

Thanks to his spinning he gathered momentum to attack Izuku with his right hand.

However, before Bakugo could react, Izuku changed the direction of his footwork without pause and stepped into Bakugo's space. In the same motion he turned around following the same direction of Bakugo's spin, used his right hand to grab Katsuki's extended right arm by the forearm and continued with the motion to slam Bakugo's back solidly and with authority against the wall.

' _Did he fucking read me?!'_ That was the only thing that went through Bakugo's mind in that moment.

"Gah!" That was the sound that came out of Bakugo's mouth as spit flew out of it due to the force of Izuku's vertical counter slam. It had carried enough force that for a moment Bakugo's vision got a few spots when his head also smacked against the wall.

Gritting his teeth, the Explosion quirk user turned pained eyes towards Izuku, who was still holding his arm, only to grow furious at what he saw.

Izuku's expression had not changed at all.

With a snarl of both pain and fury, Bakugo lashed out towards Izuku with his left hand and released an explosion. It didn't hit Izuku as he had released his hold on Bakugo and jumped back away from the range of the explosion, which also pushed Bakugo away from wall, which looked to all have a faint human shaped indent on it.

"I'm fucking pissed now! Just keep guarding the stupid thing!" Shouted Katsuki before he used his explosions to launch himself towards Izuku, this time lashing out with roundhouse left kick towards the side of Izuku's head.

The Haki user just leaned his upper body back enough to let the tip of Bakugo's boot to miss hitting his breathing mask before he pushed himself forwards to hit Bakugo in the middle of his back with a right spartan kick when the momentum of his missed roundhouse kick left him facing away from Izuku that sent Katsuki sprawling into the ground face first with a grunt of pain.

"Fuck!" Snarled Katsuki as he pushed himself towards his feet and turned around to faze Izuku with an enraged expression on his face. "Why aren't you using your quirk, you shit?! Do you think you are fucking better than me, huh?!"

Izuku, whose eyes were still calm and collected, responded by slipping into his fight stance, which had Bakugo tensing in preparation. A moment later Izuku exploded into action and he jumped while spinning around himself clockwise and sent a reverse roundhouse left kick towards Bakugo's head. Katsuki grinned as he leaned to the left to evade the kick but the expression was wiped from his face when Izuku, while still in the air from his first motion, sent a snap kick with his right leg that caught Katsuki right across the face.

Bakugo held his nose as he stumbled back with his eyes strained in pain and to prevent the reflexing tears from falling down. He shook the pain away as he saw Izuku jumping back to his feet after falling on his back to the floor due to the adjustment he had done to his body in order to get that las hit. His anger grew even more, if it was possible, when he saw the unchanging expression on Izuku's eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that god fucking damnit! I'm above you!" He snarled before he used his explosions to shot himself towards Izuku at even greater speeds than before and reached him in a blink. Bakugo lashed out with his left hand and when Izuku reacted to evade and counter, Bakugo twisted his hand suddenly so it was facing downwards and released an explosion that changed his trajectory so he flew above Izuku in an arc. _'Read this you fuck!'_ He thought with triumph the moment he was behind Izuku and he lashed out to release a point-blank explosion to his back.

Katsuki, however, became shocked when his hand found nothing but air. _'What?!'_ He thought frantically as Izuku seemingly disappeared from his sight only for his eyes to bulge out as his out was forced open with spit flying out from his mouth. "GAH!"

Izuku had ducked down under his attack and while he was still crouching down, almost directly beneath Katsuki and his form being covered from Katsuki's sight due to his grenade-like gauntlets, he turned around and leaned back, supporting his body with his flexed right leg and right hand. Then he pushed himself using his right leg and right arm to deliver a rising kick right to Bakugo's upper abdomen.

The Explosion quirk user was sent flying up and away and he landed on his back a few feet away. Izuku calmly rose to his feet as he watched almost uncaringly as Katsuki held where he had hit him in pain. Izuku reached towards his earpiece with his right hand and pressed it as he watched Katsuki slowly get a hold of himself. "Are you in position, Tsuyu?"

A short burst of static was his answer before he heard of his teammate. _"Gero."_

Izuku nodded. "Good. Prepare yourself and wait for the signal, over."

" _Roger that, over."_

Bakugo, who heard Izuku speaking into his communicator, felt like his entire circulatory system was filled with the nitroglycerin like substance he used to create his explosions and he gave a snarl/scream as he jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbbing coming from the places he had taken damage and he put his left arm forward pointing directly towards Izuku. "DON'T YOU FUCKING KEEP LOOKING DOWN ON ME, DEKU! YOU ARE JUST A STEPPING STONE TO ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MAKE YOU DIE, YOU STUPID NERD!"

He reached for the safety pin that hung from the distal end of what acted as the safety lever of the grenade design of his gauntlet.

For the first time since the fight started, Izuku's expression changed and they narrowed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"They are separating before entering the building?" Asked Ochako curiously as one of the screens showed Izuku, after adjusting his mask and putting the hood over his head, entered the building through one of the first-floor windows while Tsuyu began to crawl up the wall using one the abilities granted to her by her quirk.

"It seems like they predicted how Iida and Bakugo would act," commented Kyoka as another screen showing Tenya staying in one of the floors of the top floor while Katsuki barely waited before the start of the exercise was announced before he began to make his way down.

More than one was amused when Izuku actually got a chair and sat down on it to seemingly wait for Bakugo in comfort.

"That's not surprising. Izuku-kun has known Bakugo for more than decade and they attended the same schools. Despite Izuku quite disliking Bakugo, having spent so much time coexisting with someone will allow you to give accurate prediction of how they would act," commented Momo.

Mina chuckled. "That's true. I can't blame Midori-kun from disliking Bakugo with that attitude of his," she commented before she sent Momo a teasing grin. "You sure do know a lot about him, Yaomomo! Something you want to share, eh, eh?" She nudged the taller girl teasingly even though she felt a bit jealous of her because of that.

Momo blushed prettily. "I, erm, we have met each other a week before the Entrance Examination when he helped me fend off three assaulters the day I came to the prefecture. We hit it from there and became good friends, that's all," she waved her hands cutely even as she wondered whether or not she liked the nickname the pink-skinned girl had given her.

"Look! Bakugo reached Midoriya! They are about to get it on!" Exclaimed Kirishima with a grin.

They all watched how the first exchange between them ended with Katsuki getting slammed into the wall.

"Wow! Just like a professional martial artist!" Exclaimed Ochako with wide eyes.

"Indeed," nodded Mashirao with an impressed expression after analyzing the movement. "It's even more impressive when you consider that Midoriya also timed his own spinning and through with the spinning speed that Bakugo had in order to make the most of use of Bakugo's own momentum, maximizing the damage of effectiveness of the technique," he commented, inwardly planning to ask Izuku about having a spar so they could exchange techniques, having recognized that he was also a martial artist.

Then they watched the second exchange in which Bakugo attempted to kick Izuku on the head only to be denied solidly before Izuku hit Bakugo with a kick of his own the looked to have come out of nowhere.

"Damn!" Exclaimed Kirishima, Denki, Sero, Mina and Kyoka when they saw that.

"The level of athleticism, body control and reflexes required to pull off something like that has to be insane," commented Tokoyami with an impressed tone of voice.

The they watched their third exchange in which they were impressed by Bakugo using his explosions to suddenly change direction, showing that he had an impressive control of his quirk, but it al paled in comparison to what they felt when they felt Izuku ducking down and evading Bakugo's attack without looking before countering with a rising kick directly from the floor that sent Bakugo flying away.

"What the hell…" muttered Mineta in disbelief.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Kirishima.

"Um, do you guys are noticing the same thing as me, right? Midoriya…" trailed off Aoyama in somewhat of shock.

"… has yet to use his quirk," finished saying Todoroki his arms crossed.

" **That's not necessarily true,"** pipped in All Might after he heard that. _**'And I'm thankful for that. Otherwise this exercise would've ended before each one of them could've done their part to deserve a grade. Thank you, Young Midoriya!'**_

"What do you mean by that, All Might?" Asked Toru curiously.

"Do you all recall how Izuku's quirk has three aspects, right?" Momo asked everyone and when they nodded she continued to elaborate. "He might not be using the Armament and King's Will aspect of it but he is most certainly using the Mantra aspect. During the introduction he said that his range of perception varied depending on how much attention he was paying to his senses but, since our senses are always working normally, Izuku possesses a passive range of one hundred feet that extends in all directions and never varies. Within that range he can feel everything as it is happening," she explained.

"That explain how he evaded Bakugo's last attack but… isn't that kind of unfair?" Asked Kaminari rhetorically with a jealous chuckle.

"Absolutely," agreed everyone else without hesitation.

Everyone then watched how Bakugo got angrier when he saw Izuku reaching towards his communicator and speaking to Tsuyu, which made everyone remember the frog themed girl and they looked for her in the screens only to see that she was now inside the building and was glued to the ceiling right next to a door as she responded to whatever Izuku was telling her, before the Explosion using quirk aimed his gauntlet at Izuku.

All Might saw this and, hearing what Bakugo was saying, grew a bit alarmed. **"I can't believe Young Bakugo will go that far against one his fellow students in a situation like this!"**

"Huh?" That was what was expressed by more than one when they heard All Might's words.

" **As your Foundational Hero Studies teacher, I know the specifications of each and everyone of your costumes! Young Bakugo's gauntlets allow him to store a great amount of his nitroglycerin-like palm sweat, increasing the range and force of his explosions exponentially. In such a closed space, the power of the explosion is also greatly enhanced further!"**

The eyes of everyone widened when they heard this.

"All Might-sensei! This is just a lesson! You must stop this before Midori is seriously hurt or worse!" Cried Mina with wide eyes, most of the other students nodding in agreement with her.

All Might shocked everyone when he just grinned. **"Ah, there's no need for that. While I am shocked about the lengths that Young Bakugo will go when his pride is wounded, I'm not worried about Young Midoriya one bit! HAAAAAAHAHAHAhahahaaaa!"** He even laughed epically at the end.

"What do you mean by that, All Might?!" Asked Kirishima incredulously.

All Might just chuckled and turned his attention to the screen, prompting everyone else to do the same. **"You'll see."**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

With that shout, Bakugo pulled the safety pin with a crazed expression on his face and an explosion of gigantic proportions was produced by his gauntlet that completely covered the entire hallway with its blast. It was so strong that all the windows from that side of the building and some of the windows of the same side of the adjacent buildings exploded. Also, the power of the explosion was enough to destroy the walls of the hallway.

Bakugo laughed almost manically as he looked at the lingering flames of his explosion. "Do you still believe you are better than me?! Think again, Deku! Use your fucking quirk! I want to break you at you full strength, you asshole!" He snarled, ignoring the frantic questioning from Tenya that resounded from his communicator.

As the flames began to die down Bakugo could see a darkened silhouette, that could only be Izuku, that was slowly becoming more distinct and his smile died down when he noticed that he was standing in the same exact spot he was before he released his explosion. Bakugo's eyes widened in disbelief when the flames and the smoke died down enough so he could discern the form of Izuku.

The Haki user, with his hood no longer covering his head, had his entire left side facing towards Bakugo with his left arm raised towards the explosion quirk user and his palm wide open in a stopping motion. The reason why Bakugo was just rendered speechless was because the entire left side of Izuku, costume included, was covered in the shiny blackness of Armament Haki. His green eyes were narrowed intensely towards Bakugo.

The explosion had scorched the floor but starting from where Izuku stood, in a triangularly spreading manner, the floor was from scorch damage and where the intact floor met the walls of the hallways there was also lacking destruction. From that point the hallway was perfectly intact.

"Katsuki…" trailed off Izuku seriously, speaking for the first time since the start of his fight with Bakugo, as his Armament Haki began to recede away as if being slowly sucked by the tip of his fingers. "You seriously tried to kill me right now, didn't you?"

Gritting his teeth, Katsuki growled with anger and hate. "Oh yes I fucking did! Otherwise you wouldn't have used your quirk! You would've kept looking down on me!"

Izuku's eyes narrowed even further. "I see. Congratulations then. You managed to blow my hood back before I stopped your trump card without effort," he said with any kind of infliction of anything other than statins a fact in his voice.

"Are still fucking mocking me?!" Bakugo almost screeched in hatred as he raised his right arm this time and aimed it towards Izuku ready to pull out the pin and cause another similar explosion.

The moment Bakugo began to pull the pin, in a show of insane speed, Izuku exploded forwards, crack the floor of the hallway, and reached a wide eyed Bakugo just before the safety pin was completely pulled out. Izuku, with his hand up to his elbow covered in Armament Haki, grabbed covered the exit point of Bakugo's gauntlets just before the pin was completely out, which meant that Bakugo couldn't have stopped what happened next.

The developers at U.A. were far from stupid and they knew that equipment such as the one Bakugo had requested possessed a higher chance of causing harm to their user if malfunctioned. In this case, while it wasn't a malfunction, the user safety mechanism activated anyways. Because Izuku had closed the exit point of the ignition, the explosion had turned itself inwards. Normally, that would have resulted in Bakugo getting his entire left side obliterated and resulted in an instant death, but thanks to the mechanism the only result was an explosion that was three times as strong as Bakugo's normal ones that completely destroyed his right gauntlet, gave him second degree burns and also cracked his ulna and radius due to the force.

A noteworthy injury, certainly, but nothing that was remotely life threatening. It had hurt like a bitch still and Katsuki screamed in pain.

Izuku, with his eyes narrowed, closed his fits over the lingering embers of the flame of the small explosion snuffing them out, trails of smoke rising from between his Armament covered fingers. "So that was the safety mechanism," he commented idly as Armament receded, having felt the parts of it, which had felt almost out of place inside the gauntlet, using Mantra. It was the only reason why he had dared to do what he just did. He was not his opponent after all.

Before Bakugo could reach with his left arm to hold his right one reflexively in pain, he gave a grunt of pain when Izuku wrapped his left hand around his wrist and held him in place. Bakugo looked into the narrowed eyes of Izuku with slowly increasing fear.

' _He stopped my strongest attacks twice with his barehands using just one aspect of his quirk and before that he was dominating the fight without using it. He…'_ Katsuki trailed off as he saw Izuku cocking right arm back, with his hand curled into a fist, as it got covered in the black shiny substance that was the Armament aspect of Izuku's quirk. Then it got a silvery hue as red veins of power appeared and arcs of green lightning began to trail off from the enhanced appendage. In that moment, Katsuki could only see a gigantic fist heading directly towards him. _'… is going to kill me!'_

"First Gear!" Declared Izuku before lashing out with his arm and Bakugo was understandably flagbasttered when Izuku, instead of punching him, delivered an uppercut towards the ceiling, his fist stopping right in front the shocked Bakugo's face.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Even though Tenya had been extremely frustrated about Bakugo's actions and his unwillingness to work as a team so they could perform their best during the exercise, Tenya had still gone and done his part the best he could. After deducing that with Bakugo confronting Midoriya that would leave Asui coming towards him to make a try for the target.

After recalling what she said about her quirk giving her frog-like abilities, he had taken the necessary steps to counter her. He had moved the 'nuclear weapon' in to a corner of the room at the top floor so he didn't have any blind spots Asui could exploit. Also, the room he was in lacked columns that she would be able to use as cover and the only entrance to the room was a single door that he hadn't taken his eyes off since moving here.

The next few minutes were spent trying to establish communications with Katsuki, getting into the most villainous mindset possible and thinking about Asui's possible abilities and he could counter them.

Tenya had waited and waited but Tsuyu had not appeared.

He had been about to take a look outside of the room when he was almost sent to the floor after a massive explosion shook the building. Knowing the most likely course of it, he had immediately started to berate Katsuki while pacing around the room for using such a thig in enclosed spaces but, as it had been happening since the beginning of the exercise, he had been ignored by Katsuki.

' _It's not like he had even the slightest chance of winning. Midoriya is on a whole other level,'_ thought snidely after Katsuki failed to answer his demands for an explanation about the massive explosion.

Before he could calm down his irritation towards his teammate and walk back to stand protectively in front of the nuclear weapon as his pacing had almost taken him to the opposite side of the room, the floor was suddenly destroyed by a rising shockwave of force that shook the building even more than the explosion and resulted in all the windows of the building and the adjacent buildings as the shockwave of force also destroyed the ceiling of the top floor and continued going up towards the sky.

Tenya had been sent to the floor this time as he had not managed to retain his footing and before he could react, Tenya watched almost as if slow motion as Asui quickly crawled into the room passing the upper part of the frame of the room's only door and her extendable tongue lashed from her mouth until it struck a point above the somehow still standing 'nuclear weapon' and it stuck.

Tsuyu then used her tongue to pull herself towards the weapon and she landed solidly on the upper part of it, sticking to its surface in a manner that resembled a frog.

Tsuyu reached towards her earpiece. "Nuclear weapon successfully retrieved. The plan was a resounding success."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" _Nuclear weapon successfully retrieved. The plan was a resounding success."_

Bakugo heard the voice of Tsuyu coming from Izuku's communicator but he barely reacted with a twitch as he fell almost limply to the floor ass first after Izuku released the hold he had on his wrist. Bakugo's face seemed to be perpetually stuck in a shocked expression as kept looking up, his eyes not leaving the sigh of the gigantic hole Izuku had punched through all the surfaces of the building to the point that the sky could be clearly seen.

After a moment, Bakugo shakily pulled his gaze away from the almost impossible sight to stare at Izuku, who had taken off his breathing mask, allowing Katsuki to see the sight of his expression, which was one of slightly narrowed eyes and frowning lips.

"You… you…" Bakugo couldn't form words.

Izuku, however, could tell what he was trying to say. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah. I kept fighting you for two reasons. The first one was to give enough time for Tsuyu to get into position as close as she could to the weapon without being detected by Tenya-kun. She knew where Tenya had moved the target because while you were making your way down to me, I used the Mantra aspect of my quirk to sense where Tenya had moved it. This hallway is directly below the room in which Tenya-kun had put the target. After that I just had to create a create a distraction that was powerful enough to serve both prevent Tenya for moving to defend the target and as a signal for Tsuyu to go for it."

Bakugo was speechless.

Izuku then continued speaking as he continued to look down at Katsuki with his narrowed eyes. "And the second reason was to show you. To show you that there will always be someone better than you, no matter what your pride tells you. And that you have to stop letting something as stupid as a wounded pride to cloud your judgement because if you allow it to happen in the future, the consequences will be far worse than just a failed training exercise," finished Izuku before he turned around and began to walk away from the downed Bakugo. "I hope you learned your lesson."

Still unable to form words, the still shell shocked Bakugo could only stare at Izuku's suddenly abnormally wide back as he walked away.

All Might's voice suddenly resounded through the many speakerphones that littered the floors of the building.

" **THE HERO TEAM WINS!"**

* * *

Well. That's a- oh shit!

*Ducks under the thrown sharp kitchen utensils, pitch forks, medieval weapons and hissing cat by all his followers*

I admit I deserved that. I know I promised you something and didn't deliver on my promise. I won't apologize for it since there is not an excuse for me not living up to my word, which makes me less of a man. There is, however, a completely reasonable explanation:

Med school is no joke and my schedules rarely follow a pattern in which I can fit in at least an hour of daily writing. Not only that, but when I get home from classes it is to study in preparation for the classes of the next day, since we are asked questions and given quizzes daily, with no exception. Like I said, no joke.

Thankfully, my new schedule is somewhat more organized and I can fit in a few hours of writing without jeopardizing my mandatory self-study time. So should be getting at least seven or eight chapters before the year ends. Now, I'm not making any promises, but after two hours of careful planification, that's my projection going from today to the end of the year.

Wish me luck.

Also, if you recall, I promised a RWBY story with an OP Jaune as the MC. That is still in the works and I should have everything outlined soon but I will likely start publishing it the next year since I want to focus in this story for now. But for the moment, I will reveal the title of the story:

 _ **The White Beacon of Light.**_

How can this title sound so corny and badass at the same time is beyond me but it does and I like it.

Anyways, if you haven't noticed, AHWA is the second most popular fanfiction in the BNHA fandom directly beneath darkfire1220's 'Viridescent', which while not being exactly my favorite BNHA fic in the site plot wise (Like Eminem said: It's not even a diss, just not for me), it deserves all the props and recommendation it gets just for sheer quality. On a related note, not caring bout the blatant hypocrisy, can someone tell darkfire1220 to update 'Challenger'? I need an update ASAP before I lose my shit.

Ahem.

Regarding the future development of AHWA parings wise, I have decided to just not establish a set harem for Izuku and allow everything develop as naturally as a harem written by an amateur writer wannabe like me. There are girls that I am one hundred percent will end up in a romantic relationship with Izuku, however, and they are: Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure, Mei Hatsume, Nejire Hado and Camie Utsushimi.

The mentioned above are the girls that will be with Izuku no matter what. I'm even planning on making the fact that Izuku has a harem a running gag.

The next chapter will include the aftermath of what happened in this chapter, some teasing towards Izuku from his mom, the class representative elections and first half of what you all are eager for: the start of my take on the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. All I can say is that some epic shit will go down there.

That's all from me for now! You should be getting another update in about two weeks! Keep your fingers crossed and knock on wood!

Bye!

PD: I have been stress eating so many muffins lately I've gotten so fat is not even funny fam.


End file.
